Both of Us
by Geneva Rose
Summary: Sydney has been taught to always believe in the Alchemists, but with recent events she's finding it difficult to choose what's right and wrong. When a new threat pushes her to decide, will she chose the right thing or will chose the wrong? Set after first chapter of The Indigo Spell.
1. Unwelcome News

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

**AN: ****So as the description said this takes place after the first chapter of The Indigo Spell, I kind of explained what happened. But still, if you haven't read the first chapter you gotta read it :D I recommend going into your book store and reading the first chapter right then and there, it's what I did LOL ;)**

**Sorry about any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes.**

* * *

1. Unwelcome News

I scrunched my eyes momentarily together, tiredness pulling at each of my limbs. I was currently sitting at a table at Spencer's waiting eagerly for my coffee that would definitely give me the kick I needed. As I waited I let my thoughts drift to the reason why I was tired.

Most would be tired from normal things like partying or finishing homework, but instead I was tired from preforming a scrying – finding someone – spell. A spell my teacher, Ms. Terwilliger insisted I had to do it, mainly because I was the only virgin who had an "affinity" for this magic stuff. It wasn't the fact that I was drained from preforming the spell. I had resolved that by drinking – much to my dismay – two glasses full of orange juice. I was simply tired because of the hour Ms. Terwilliger decided to perform the spell, most people would be cuddled up in warm beds at 2am in the morning but instead I was in the middle of a dessert staring at a silver plate. She had insisted that it – like me being a virgin – was necessary for the spell to work.

I glanced up as I heard my number called and eagerly grabbed my warm coffees, having two knowing I would need more than one. As I headed out the door, I almost bumped into Brayden. My ex-boyfriend.

"Sydney," he said his surprise evident. "It's good to see you."

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

We stood there for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say. Brayden finally broke the silence. "How… have you been?"

I gave him another small smile. "Good. You?" I glanced towards pedestrians on the street before turning my gaze back to Brayden.

"Good." An uncomfortable silence hung over us for a few seconds before Brayden stated he had to go start his shift much to mine and his relief.

Like Trey, a friend of mine – who also happened to be an ex vampire hunter or what they referred themselves to as Warriors of the Light – Brayden worked at Spencer's. I tried to not be at Spencer's whenever it was Brayden's shift. Not because I was hurting. Because I wasn't. I was simply avoiding him because it was incredibly awkward whenever I saw him. Remembering our awkwardness around each other immediately reminded me of someone else. The whole avoiding because its awkward thing had raised its head between me and Adrian Ivashkov, the emerald eyed Moroi.

I couldn't help but blame myself along with him. He was the one who kissed me. But I was the one who kissed him back. He had shown obvious signs of interest in me. But I had been too blind. And then he was the one who poured his heart out. And I threw it back in his face.

So it was understandable why everything would be so awkward now. But it wasn't just awkward it was also strange and for some reason painful. Before Adrian and I were really good friends but having him suddenly out of my life – though not literally – was so suddenly foreign to me. I had become accustomed to his smirky smile and witty comments, but now having that gone, only to have it replaced by silence and glances filled with pain, hurt me and I didn't know why. I shouldn't be feeling pain over Adrian Ivashkov but yet I still was. I was missing him and I desperately wanted it to be like it was before. Before the kiss that much to my disbelief left me breathless and warm all over.

I shouldn't have felt any of that when he kissed me, I should've been immediately repulsed. This kept me questioning why I didn't push away as soon as he placed his soft lips on mine. I couldn't _ever_ feel anything towards him, I just couldn't. And I didn't. But there was a part of me that doubted that and I continuously pushed it far from my thoughts. Humans and vampires did not belong together. Especially humans who were Alchemists.

Alchemists were taught from a young age to believe vampires were wrong and unnatural, and they were. Until I became used to them and realised that they weren't these evil creatures we were taught to believe they are. Even though I had grown closer to their kind I still held stern beliefs about what was right and wrong; one was that vampire's magic was wrong and unnatural which had me feeling like a hypocrite considering I had used magic more than once in the past and the second belief that I had, that both Alchemists and vampires alike agreed on was that humans and vampires didn't go together. It was taboo. Sure it happened before, but not anymore. Well almost.

The Keepers a group of uncivilised Moroi, dhampirs and humans who lived in the woods away from the new ways of the vampire society kept strong to the original ways, which ultimately meant that they didn't have any reservations about humans and vampires be that Moroi or dhampir being together. It had disgusted me when I witnessed it along with Rose and Dimitri my companion's at the time. If I ever – and I certainly wouldn't – no one would accept me and Adrian being together, well maybe except for Angeline a previous keeper and Jill who was bound to Adrian through the shadow kiss bond. But I wouldn't be with him regardless.

I dragged myself out of my thoughts as I reached the parking lot of the east campus which held the girls dorm. I made my way toward my room disposing of my finished coffee whilst drinking the second one with vigour.

The usual sun of Palm Springs was beating down on me, still stubborn to give way to incoming colder season. With thanksgiving slowly approaching I couldn't help but think of my family back home, I was missing them deeply. Being away from my mom was painful and to be away from Zoë, my younger sister whilst still having unresolved issues with her was also painful. I was also missing my older sister Carly along with my father who still might not be the most affectionate father out there but was still my father. I knew I wouldn't be able to go home for thanksgiving and plans were already made to have a thanksgiving at Clarence's with Eddie and Angeline cooking the turkey.

I was kind of comforted knowing we would be having thanksgiving together. I wouldn't have expected myself to ever have thanksgiving with vampires, but I was actually looking forward to it. They may have been an odd bunch but there were almost like family to me. But I couldn't tell anyone that, Alchemists were supposed to despise them. Even thinking of them as friends was bad enough. Every Alchemist thought vampires were evil, so to associate with them to think of them as friends as family was high treason and wouldn't go unpunished if they found out.

I reached my room then, setting my now almost empty coffee down. I decided against turning my coffee machine on even though my body still screamed for energy simply promising myself to take a nap after finishing chemistry homework.

I walked over to my bedside table noticing I had left my phone here, probably thanks to my tiredness. I quickly checked it a small part hoping for one of Adrian's funny messages but of course nothing, I was about to put my phone down when I noticed I had a missed call from my mom.

I immediately rang her back as different thoughts swirled through my head, my mom didn't call often. But when she did I always cherished it. I would've thought this was a normal call but the fact that she had called only a few days ago had me slightly worried, why would she be calling me so soon.

I waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Sydney."

"Hi mom," I answered a warm feeling passing through me from hearing her voice. "Why did you call?"

"Oh," she answered. "I have some news to tell you."

I waited for her to explain but there was only silence.

"Mom?"

"Sorry. I just- I thought I should tell you first. Zoë… she's been assigned to work in the Palm Springs area along with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Confusion clouding my mind. "Zoë doesn't have a tattoo yet…" I stopped as the truth slowly dawned on me. "Mom… Zoë didn't get a tattoo, did she?"

I waited for her reply praying desperately that I would be wrong but the silence from the other end was already answering what I dreaded.

"She- she did. Just last week." Her voice was quiet through the phone and I knew how upset she would be.

"But why?" I asked. Why would they need Zoë here? I was the family Alchemist. Not her.

"I don't know your father won't tell me. But he says it's like the internship you took in Russia, she's simply getting accustomed to the job and he thought, along with the other Alchemists that it would be easier for her if you were there."

I nodded my head, absorbing her words. "When?"

"After thanksgiving."

"That's two weeks away," I said.

"Yes. It was going to be earlier. But I insisted they would at least let her celebrate thanksgiving before she has to go."

I asked my mom a question feeling worried for her. "Are you okay about this?"

I heard a joyless laugh. "You already know what I think, Sydney. But I'll get through this and it'll be easier knowing Zoë is with you. You don't have to worry I'll be okay."

She was quiet for a few more seconds. "I'll be okay," she stated once again almost like she was reassuring herself. "Now I'll let you go. You probably have work to do."

"Mom-"

"I love you, Sydney."

"I love you, too," I answered. Knowing she didn't want to talk about it.

My Mom was obviously upset about this. To have her youngest daughter taken away from her by the Alchemists, to have them controlling Zoë's life like they did with mine. If I was her I would be feeling the same way.

I couldn't help the worry that seeped into me. Zoë was an Alchemist now, her life no longer her own. I had tried desperately to keep her away from this life but ultimately failed. Now she was coming here to Palm Springs at least the Alchemists were considerate enough to allow that.

But with Zoë here, I knew things were going to change whether I wanted them to or not.

* * *

**Arghhh first chapter, reviews would be greatly appreciated be that good or bad. I'll be updating soon so don't worry.**

**BTW I'm not 100% sure a 'scrying spell' is a finding someone spell I'm just assuming it is since that's what it was used for in TIS's first chapter.**

**Some offhand notes, I wrote the draft for this chapter at 2something AM, I'm a complete insomniac when I get inspired. Also I've been listening to Both of Us on a loop by B.o.B. ft. Taylor Swift which is what I named the story after, but be noted that the story isn't related to any of the song lyrics, I just wanted to use the words 'Both of Us' as my stories title.**

**Ta-ta for now Jenni(:**


	2. Decide, Head or Heart

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

2. Decide, head or heart?

I was heading down towards the cafeteria when I spotted Jill and Angeline heading the same way. I caught up to them, seeing the miserable look on Jill's face as Angeline talked about how amazing Eddie was. Recently Eddie and Angeline had started dating – but in secret since everyone else thought they were cousins – which created an odd triangle of sorts. Jill liked Eddie, but he was obviously unavailable and Eddie, well he did claim he liked Jill but felt unworthy for her so he started dating Angeline. Not because he was trying to rebound, but because he realised that Angeline wasn't as brash and forward as he originally thought. And Angeline, she was oblivious to these hidden feelings. She didn't seem to notice Jill's face or my arrival as she went on about how amazing Eddie was at fighting.

I glanced towards Jill as she meet my eyes with a glare. I felt disappointed, no change there. Ever since that kiss. Jill had been hostile to me, always looking at me with a glare and almost never talking to me. I had tried numerous times to explain why I did what I did, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Having Jill not talk to me was almost as painful as having Adrian not talk to me.

I didn't know how much her hatred for me was from Adrian and how much was from spirit's darkness. I was really hoping it was the latter since I didn't know how to feel if Adrian hated me.

"And tomorrow over at Clarence's, he's going to take me on a date," Angeline said dragging me from my thoughts. She sighed happily a smile pulling at her lips. "My first date. I'm so excited. You'll help me, right?" she looked at me and Jill with brightened eyes.

"Of course," I answered. "Do you know where you're going?"

She shook her head, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing against her shoulders. "No," she answered with a bright smile. "It's a surprise," she giggled at this a blush creeping on her face.

Angeline had a side I had never seen when it came to Eddie. She was completely smitten over him which meant I had to keep them apart during school hours in case anyone noticed. I wasn't keen on the idea that everyone would think my "family" was into incest.

"He must really like you," Jill said with a sigh. Her eyes downcast to the ground.

"I know!" she exclaimed a dreamy look enrapton her face. "I've never felt this way. I mean I've kissed guys before. But I've never really dated one and it's so much better. I'm getting to know him and so is he with me," she glanced towards me. "Is that what it's like with Brayden?" she asked with a smile before she suddenly widened her eyes. "Crap, sorry Sydney. I didn't mean to say that."

I gave her a smile. "It's okay. And I guess it was kind of like that with Brayden. But…" I glanced away from her not willing to share that I never felt any sparks with him. "It just didn't work out."

She nodded sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry I mentioned it."

I shook my head. "No it's okay."

"Did you like kissing him?" Jill asked suddenly her eyes sharply meeting mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. Not entirely sure who she was talking about.

"Brayden," she stated a small spark in her eye. "Did you like kissing him?"

"Yeah…I guess," I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wanted to know. So… how do you compare one of Brayden's kisses to _someone_ else's?"

I noticed her emphasise on 'someone' as I felt my eyes widen. "I've only kissed Brayden," I said defensively.

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh?" she gave me a cunning look. "But do you think _someone_ else would kiss better than Brayden." Once again I noticed her emphasise.

"I don't know," I answered as the lie lay heavily on my tongue. Brayden's kisses simply felt like lips against lips but Adrian's… a completely different story. One I didn't want to acknowledge.

"Why are you so interested? Brayden and I are over. I don't want to talk about it." I knew using my "pain" over Brayden would let her drop it and she did to my relief.

She turned her head away from me as Angeline glanced nervously between us. "So…" she supplied awkwardly. "You're here for thanksgiving, right?" she directed to me.

"Yeah." I wondered if I should tell them now that Zoë was coming but decided that I'll tell them when we meet up with Eddie for dinner.

Tonight was Friday, which meant calorie filled takeaway pizzas. The only safe option was the vegetarian pizza but yet it was still coated in the oil and fat that got situated in all fast-food. Our school didn't bother with getting the pasta or salad options, claiming that because it was Friday we deserved a treat. Pizzas were not a treat, salads were a treat.

The noises of chatter and gossip of teens alike meet my ears as we stepped into east campuses cafeteria. We spotted Eddie sitting in a far table to the left as he gave us a wave in acknowledgement. We moved to the food line as I waited for the two teenage guys who were currently filling their plates up like they hadn't eaten in months when I heard the snarky comments from Laurel and a friend of hers ahead of us.

"I heard she cheated on him with some social reject." She flipped her long red hair a smile on her face. "He told me personally. I don't even understand why she would cheat on him. Micah's great. I even think he wants to go out with me now."

Her friend nodded along with her, agreeing on everything she said. "Yeah. I even heard she got..." she looked around nervously as I ducked behind the guy in front of me. "Pregnant."

I widened my eyes in shock, grateful Jill along with Angeline stood farther down the line with one of Jill's friends who unlike Laurel stayed her friend. I suddenly felt angry, Laurel was once again spreading rumours around about Jill. I had thought they had resolved things but I was obviously wrong.

I moved out from behind the guy and had clear sight of Laurel. She continued smiling and flipped her hair once again before her smile suddenly dropped her eyes widening as she spotted me. I saw her swallow as she grabbed her friends arm and dragged her away.I was glad to know that Laurel was still scared of me.

Back before when we had first started school Laurel had taken an immediate disliking to Jill because Micah - Jill's now ex - had shown interest in her which caused Laurel to become jealous and intent on ruining Jill's high school life. It wasn't till I had intervened with an Alchemist potion - which caused her beloved hair to become an oily heap of grease - that she decided to leave Jill alone with the insurance that I would give her the antidote. But if she continued to start rumours about Jill it would mean I would have to intervene again.

I sat down opposite Eddie after obtaining my one lone piece of pizza that was positioned in the middle of the plate.

"Hey," he said. He glanced off to my right to where I knew Laurel sat talking with her friends. "What happened up there? You seemed to scare the hell out of Laurel," he added with an impressed smile.

I gave him a smile in return before I frowned slightly. "Laurel and her friend, I heard them talking about Jill. They were lies of course. But still."

He nodded and glanced to where Jill now stood at the front of the line along with Angeline who Eddie's gaze lingered on slightly longer. "I've heard some of the rumours too. I thought they resolved their issues."

"So did I," I said glancing towards a currently laughing Jill.

"It just really annoys me. I've told people that they're lies. But Laurel and her friends keep adding more fire to the fuel. It looks like you might have to use your Alchemist potion again." He added amusingly.

I gave him an emotionless smile. "Yeah it looks like I might, but hopefully it won't come to that."

Eddie nodded a serious look on his face. "I've heard all these lies and some of them are just complete bull."

I grimaced as I remembered when I heard the rumour Jill was pregnant. "They are getting out of line," I stated. "They'll probably die down soon. But I can't imagine what it could be like, to have everyone talk about you behind your back."

"I know and with everything else in her life… but it will die down eventually. Hopefully she'll cheer up tomorrow at Clarence's, I'm sure Adrian will think of something amusing to do." I could only nod. I was pretty sure Adrian wouldn't be up for doing anything amusing if I was around.

"Where are you taking Angeline?" I asked, in hopes of changing to a happier topic.

I saw a faint flush brush onto Eddie's face. "To a restaurant, it's in another suburb so hopefully we won't see anyone we know."

"Anything else?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "You're being nosy today."

I shrugged, "I just want to know if you're going to treat Angeline right. It's her first date and she's pretty excited about it."

He smiled and glanced at Angeline who was walking towards us with Jill.

"Hey Eddie," Angeline said sitting next to me her face flushing slightly.

He smiled in response his eyes only for Angeline. "Hey."

Jill slipped in next to Eddie her eyes looking down with sadness.

"Hey Jill," Eddie said. Jill momentarily brightened and gave Eddie a tentative smile.

"Hey."

"So are you going to tell me yet?" Angeline asked, glancing at Eddie in hopes he might spill what their date will be like. She even fluttered her lashes.

Eddie shook his head as if to clear it. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I did."

She scrunched her nose. "I don't like surprises," she answered playfully.

"You'll like this one." Eddie and Angeline held gazes across the table and I suddenly felt like I was intruding I shot another glance towards Jill who was picking at her food.

I heard Angeline giggle beside me as she tilted her head down in an attempt to hide her blush, it was quite cute this side of Angeline, most of the time she was tough and brash. But when there was a boy she seemed to morph into someone else.

I took a hesitant bite of my pizza as I decided how I would tell them about my sister's arrival. I swallowed down my food as I took a sip of my water.

"I have to tell you guys something," I started. I saw Eddie's worried look adding quickly, "it's nothing serious. It's just that my younger sister Zoë has been assigned to Palm Springs."

"Does that mean you leaving?" Jill asked suddenly, her eyes wide. "You can't leave Sydney. You have to stay for him."

My eyes widened at Jill's words. "No. I'm not leaving. She's just coming here for her internship." I hoped that took Eddie's and Angeline's attention off what Jill said. She had directly said I had to stay for 'him' and I knew who 'him' was and hoped Eddie or Angeline wouldn't question it.

A relieved look crossed over her face as she relaxed back against her chair. "You had me worried."

"Same here," Eddie said. "We don't' want you to leave. So your sister when is she coming?"

"After thanksgiving."

"Two weeks, right?" I nodded. "How is she going to be, you know related to us?"

"I don't know yet, I'll probably get a call from one of the Alchemists about what Zoë's part in all this will be. But I don't know if she's going to be a family member considering the size of our family now." It was true our "family" was quite big. Adrian and Keith – an Alchemist who was currently in a re-education centre – were my two older brothers; Eddie was my twin, Jill my sister and Angeline was our cousin. And including me that made our family a total of six. I wasn't sure how Zoë was going to fit into all of this, since because she was fifteen she would have to go to school. But I guess I had to wait for what the Alchemists decided.

"How long will she be here?" Angeline asked me.

"I'm not sure about that either. My mom just told me she'll be here after thanksgiving and that this was her internship, like I said I'll probably get a call soon to inform me."

"So what's your sister like?" Eddie asked chewing on his pizza. "Does she have the usual hang ups on us or is she like you?"

I mulled his words over, Eddie clearly stated – though not directly – that I didn't have the usual hang ups like most Alchemists and that worried me Alchemists were supposed to dislike vampires not the other way around.

"She is an Alchemist and she's never seen a Moroi or dhampir before, she's been taught to believe you guys are wrong – no offence – so to answer your question, yes she has the usual hang ups and… no, she isn't like me."

"Does that mean we're going to have to not be as … I don't know, social? With you?" Eddie asked as I noticed Jill snap her head up.

"I guess, but probably until she gets used to you guys." A big part in me highly doubted that she would ever get used to them but I wasn't willing to tell them that.

"But why?" Jill asked. "You shouldn't have to hide, who cares what everyone else thinks."

For some reason I couldn't tell exactly what she was talking about a part of me said Zoë whilst another said Adrian.

"Because I have to. Alchemists, we're taught to believe you guys are –"

"Bad?" she asked anger filling her voice as she slapped her hand on the table. "We're not bad or evil your belief system you've been taught to believe in have you used you and keep using you, they don't let you think for yourself they cram different things of what's right and wrong down your throat – your better than that." Her eyes held sudden fire. "You're not captive to the Alchemists or that lily," she said glaring at my cheek – which currently was coated in concealer – before staring intently at me. "You can't let them control you Sydney. You need to decide. Are you going to follow - to trust - your head or you heart?"

I sat there taken back. Her words were recognisable they were like the words Adrian had said to me after he kissed me. She even managed to quote him at one point. It was obvious now that she was talking about Adrian and me. She wanted me to decide head or heart. I could tell she thought I had feelings for Adrian when I just couldn't, didn't. She seemed to think it was easy head or heart. But no. There was nothing to debate. There was no heart in this, I didn't have feelings for Adrian.

I noticed that a table near us was staring at us strangely and I knew if they had heard a word – which they probably did – that it wouldn't make any sense. I also noticed Eddie's gaze which kept darting between Jill and I.

"Jill," I said hesitantly. "You can't just say that and expect me to follow through with it; I don't have any emotions that you seem to think I have. You don't understand –"

"No I understand," she stood up. "You can deny it all you want, but you know the truth deep down."

I was about to protest but she turned quickly a blur of brown curls walking towards the door.

"What happened just them, Sydney?" Eddie asked his gaze analysing me.

"Nothing," I stood abandoning my pizza. "I have to go."

"Wait –"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Like Jill I walked out of the cafeteria. My mind riffling through what Jill said as I made my way back to my dorm. _"You can deny it all you want, but you know the truth deep down." _But what truth was there to me deny.

* * *

**Okay second chapter done and dusted, as you can see Jill snapped at Sydney and this isn't going to be the last time *hint hint* And you can see that Sydney is denying_ any_ feelings but we all know that she has them, we just going to have to wait it out.**

**And I've gotten a blog for this story along with other stories I have it's:**  
**geneva - rose . tumblr . com (no spaces)**

**Next chapter has Adrian! Yay!**

**Tell me what you thought. And you can be critical, honesty is the key!**

**Jenni(:**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

**AN: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and liked this story it means so much to me. Just basically a BIG BIG thank you to everyone who's read it :D**

* * *

3. I'm Sorry

I was delaying going downstairs. I didn't want to be early to Latte in case Eddie was first one to arrive and start questioning me. So I waited.

Last night's event replayed in my head like a film. Jill angrily telling me that I wasn't captive to the lily or the Alchemists that I had to decide head or heart. I had walked out of the cafeteria after, wanting to avoid the questions that would surely be bombarded on me by Eddie and Angeline if I stayed.

The words Jill had directed to me were purely Adrian's, Jill was just the vessel delivering them. I had stayed up nearly all night, my mind thinking over what Jill had said _"You can't let them control you Sydney. You need to decide. Are you going to follow –to trust – your head or you heart?" _And each time I kept telling myself that there was nothing to decide, but each time I tried convincing myself that I couldn't help but feel like it was a lie.

Since it was Saturday we were heading to Clarence's. The school had loosened it leash on Angeline since the incident in assembly a few weeks ago, so she was able to stay longer than what was usually allowed which for her and along with the rest of us meant we got to stay out longer. Before that would've been a blessing but now, not so much. The fact that both Angeline and Eddie wouldn't be there would make everything just as awkward. Adrian, Jill, Dimitri, Clarence and I. I could tell even from now that this day was going to be very uncomfortable.

I checked my phone again it was three minutes past eleven I decided to stay for three more minutes knowing that everyone else didn't think punctuality was as important as I did.

I still hadn't been called by the Alchemists to inform me on Zoë but I was anxiously waiting for the call. When I got the call I would hopefully be told more of what her role here in Palm Springs will be and reason why she was here. I wasn't unhappy to know she'll be here with me but I was unhappy that it even came to this. Zoë wasn't supposed to be the Alchemist the job was hereditary and I had been chosen years ago since my older sister Carly had been passed over. But my father still taught Zoë as a backup in case anything happened to me. And it was quite obvious nothing had happened to me,_ yet_. I couldn't help but think that Zoë being sent here was some sort of warning.

A knock suddenly sounded at my door. I answered it, meeting Angeline's blue eyes.

"What's taking you so long? We've been waiting for ages." I glanced down to my phone and saw with slight shock it was ten past.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I just lost track of time." I looked at Angeline's appearance she was still wearing her everyday clothes. "Aren't you going to change for your date?"

"At Clarence's, I didn't want to Eddie see yet." She smiled at me before grabbing my arm. "C'mon I don't want to be late."

We reached Clarence's as the days heat was at its max. The palm tree's surrounding his house casting shadows as we drove down the driveway the only reminder that we were in Palm Springs. Clarence's house was made of grey bricks a stark difference from the usual large flashy houses. Though the outside was bleary the inside was a complete opposite filled with everyday technology and was much more homier than the outside.

After we were met at the door by Dimitri, Angeline had grabbed both mine and Jill's arms practically dragging us to one of the vacant rooms. On the way we passed the lounge, I shot a quick glance to see Adrian lounging in a seat his attention on the TV. He heard us and turned his head, his eyes resting on me. I quickly turned away a blush on my face. A slight flutter went through me and I didn't know why. I noticed Jill looking at me a smug look on her face as we entered a vacant room. I averted my gaze and focused on Angeline who was currently emptying the contents of the bag she bought.

"You have to help," she said, picking up two different dresses. One was a knee length white dress with a flared out skirt and a tight sleeveless bodice with a small criss-cross design on it. The other dress was a strapless maxi dress with a design of different patterns in warm colours of pinks, yellows and maroon. "I bought these last week with Jill, but I don't know what one to choose."

"The white one," I said immediately.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Just because you have an aversion to colour doesn't mean Angeline should as well." She nodded her head to the maxi dress. "That one."

"No. It's not just because it's white. The other dress will blend with her hair." I stated. The maxi dresses colours held oranges and reds that matched with Angeline's wavy hair. "With the white one, her hair is a good contrast."

Jill narrowed her eyes looking between both dresses before finally laying her eyes on Angeline, Jill looked like she was going through an internal conflict as she stared at Angeline. She finally let out an exasperated sigh. "That one," she said pointing to the white dress.

"Really!" Angeline exclaimed a smile pulling at her lips. "I thought that too. But I wanted your guy's opinion first."

She shooed us out of the room as she changed. I turned my attention to Jill.

"Why did you pick the maxi dress?" I asked her.

"Because I liked it." she said dryly.

I let out a sigh. "Well when you were choosing it looked like… I don't know. It just looked like you were thinking about something else than the dress."

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at me. "You don't know what you're talking about, I was choosing which one would look better on Angeline and that's it, nothing else."

"But the maxi dress obviously wouldn't look good on her. You know fashion. So why did you tell her to pick the maxi?" I looked at her my eyes widening as a sudden thought occurred to me. "You didn't tell her to wear it so she'll look bad. Did you?"

Jill silence answered my question.

"Jill! She's your friend. You can't—"

"I know!" she yelled. I winced from her sudden loudness. "You don't understand, what it's like to see them together…" she closed her eyes momentarily as her voiced dropped. "It was a mistake. I chose the white one in the end didn't I? So no harm done."

"But you still thought of doing it." I said with accusation.

"But I didn't though, that's what matters." She moved away from me knocking on the closed door. "Done yet?"

"Wait—okay, done," Angeline called, as she opened the door.

I widened my eyes at her appearance. "Wow. You looked great." She smiled at me running her hands over her dress. Her hair currently lay in it strawberry blonde waves around her shoulders whilst the dress hugged to the shape of her body. She didn't have any makeup on yet but she looked stunning without it.

"You think so?" she asked optimism shining in her eyes. I nodded back at her. She gave me another smile in gratitude. "I can't decide on my makeup though, that's,"—sending pointed looks to me and Jill—, "is what I really need you two for."

"You don't need makeup," Jill said to her. "You already look great without it."

"Really?" she asked as Jill and I nodded. "Okay, no makeup but maybe some lip gloss. Hey, do you know what type he likes?"

"Apple," Jill answered immediately.

"Oh," Angeline answered, her excitement deflating. "I don't have that type."

"I do," Jill answered hesitantly. "You can borrow it." I could tell Jill was trying to make up for trying to get Angeline to wear the maxi dress.

"Thanks," she answered. "I've never known what type he liked, it's kind of a weird thing to ask 'hey Eddie just wondering what your favourite scent is?' but thankfully you knew. I bet Adrian's favourite scent is smoke," she added sarcastically.

"No," I said with seriousness. "It's pine." I didn't actually know it was pine he had never told me, but twice I had smelt something that emitted the pine scent so I just assumed it was.

"Pine?" she asked, scrunching her nose. "I had to live around that stuff most of my life and it doesn't smell that great, how do you know anyway?"

"Yeah, Sydney. How _do_ you know?" Jill asked.

"He told me." I said in defence.

Jill simply raised an eyebrow at me before turning her attention back to Angeline. "Ready?"

"I think so." Angeline checked herself in the mirror once again before slipping on gold coloured ballet flats. "Okay," she breathed. "Now or never."

We headed out of the room and started towards the lounge when we nearly reached the door Jill stopped us. "We'll let you walk in by yourself. It'll be more effective."

I sent Angeline a reassuring smile as I entered the lounge. I felt eyes on me but resisted the urge to look up.

"Where's Angeline," Eddie asked me as I went to sit down next to him.

"There," I said, as she entered the room.

Eddie turned his gaze to where Angeline stood, his eyes widening a look of wonder on his face.

"Wow," he whispered beside me, before he stood walking towards a smiling Angeline. I saw him whisper to her as she gave him a bright smile. I couldn't help but have a smile despite myself as I watched their exchange.

"You two should get a room," Adrian said. I glanced towards him expecting to see a snarky smile but instead he was looking intently at me, a pained look on his face. Noticing my gaze he looked away. I stared at him for a few more seconds before commanding myself to stare back towards Angeline and Eddie.

"Shut up, Adrian," Angeline said. A light blush colouring her cheeks.

"You're one to talk," Eddie said back lightly to Adrian.

Adrian gave him a smile in response. "Touché"

"You look lovely, my dear," Clarence said, his soft eyes gazing at her with caring smile.

"Thank you," she answered back, her finger absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair. "Sydney and Jill helped with the dress though."

"They picked the right one then," Dimitri said in approval.

"Yeah, who would've thought Sydney wouldn't be the only one who can wear white."

I knew she was teasing but I felt the need to defend myself. "I wear other colours."

"Like…" she said with a small laugh.

"Blue," I stated. Angeline simply looked at me.

"And red," Jill chirped in to my surprise.

"Red? Oh red. Like the dress you wore at the dance. Well I haven't seen you in red since, you should wear it again."

I shook my head adamantly.

"Why? It looks good on you," she said back.

I shook my head again. I opened my mouth to protest but Adrian beat me to it.

"You should," he said. "It really does look good on you."

I looked towards Adrian who eyes were looking at me with intensity and expression I couldn't read. It was one of the few moments where Adrian directly talked to me and I couldn't help the slight flutter of happiness that passed through me. I was missing him.

"I don't know," I answered lamely back, a slight blush heating my face.

"You should," he repeated again quietly. His gaze lingered on me for a few more fleeting moments before he turned away. Like that, the strange flutter of happiness slowly dissipated and was replaced by a sudden hollowness that I didn't understand.

"Where are you two heading?" Clarence asked as the topic of me and red dresses shifted.

"He won't tell me," Angeline said with a mock glare towards Eddie who smiled in response.

Clarence along with Dimitri chuckled at Angeline.

"If we don't leave now you get to see the surprise." Eddie turned his gaze towards me. "Sydney, can I borrow the keys?"

I fished the keys out of my bag passing them almost hesitantly to him.

"Don't worry," he said with a teasing smile.

I gave him a smile in response and was about to head back to my seat when Angeline suddenly slid her fingers around my wrist. I looked at her with surprise.

"Thank you," she said simply.

I nodded back. "Good luck."

After Angeline and Eddie left, Clarence had moved to his room for rest leaving Dimitri, Adrian, Jill and I in the lounge. It wasn't the exact fun I wish we were having, we were simply watching a movie no one seemed to care about. I was picking at non-existent lint when Dimitri started talking to me.

"Eddie said your sister's coming here after thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I only found out yesterday. I'm still waiting on an official call from Stanton to tell me of Zoë's role here."

Dimitri nodded in response before changing topics.

"Have you heard anything from Lia?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She isn't there any of the times I visit. I know she's hiding from me." Lia DiStefano was a Palm Springs fashion designer who made remarkable clothes that Jill and I had worn in the past. Me at the dance and Jill at the dance as well, but also at Lia's fashion show. Lia had taken an immense liking to Jill as Jill had the perfect runway body as most Moroi did. But because we were keeping Jill's location secret we wouldn't allow photographs, claiming it was our "religion" but Lia had tricked Jill into modelling her scarf and sunglasses to then publish them in the local magazine. I had been trying to contact Lia for a while now, but each time went unanswered.

"I think I might visit her tomorrow then," Dimitri said. I could imagine what Lia would do as soon as Dimitri walked through the door. Dimitri was strikingly good looking. He had dark brown hair that was currently pulled into a short ponytail and warm brown eyes that were mysterious and enthralling. But looking at him I couldn't help but think of someone with much more striking looks and much more alluring eyes.

"I guess you could, but she may actually be away."

"That's true. But it's best to check." Dimitri was also alert ready to fight in any situation, cautious with good reasons. There was safety with him, but not the same safety I felt when Adrian defended me from giving my blood.

"I'll go with you," I supplied.

He shook his head a piece of his hair falling into his eyes. "She'll probably run as soon as you get in a one mile radius range of the building."

I scoffed. "I don't think she's that adamant on avoiding me."

"Well Sonya said that Lia referred to you as the head of the "family", so maybe she is adamant on avoiding you."

"Because no one wants to face the wrath of Sydney," Jill said sarcastically.

I glanced quickly at her before turning my attention back to Dimitri. "Have you heard anything new about the Warriors of the Light?"

He shook his head. "There was nothing left in their compound to give us any new leads, but we have the guardians on watch for any strange behaviour."

I nodded back wishing I had taken one of their files when I was in their compound last month trying to rescue Sonya Karp a Moroi who they accused of being Strigoi. I had learnt only little from the visit to plead for her case but it was more than we originally had.

The Warriors of the Light were human and originally linked to the Alchemists but we had split off years ago, disagreeing on how we should treat the vampires. Alchemists wanted to keep their identities secret to keep them away from the human world but the Warriors of the Light wanted to eradicate the whole race, but at the moment they weren't doing so well.

Whilst I was there I had learned a little more about the mysterious Marcus Finch, he was an ex-alchemist which should be impossible there weren't any ex-alchemists. Ever. But then he was. He had betrayed the Alchemists somehow and now was in hiding an indigo tattoo hiding his original golden lily one. The only person I knew with any information about Marcus was Clarence, I had only learned little but it was enough to spark interest in me. I had to know who Marcus Finch was and I think I knew exactly how to find him.

My phone buzzed suddenly. I looked down to see a message from Eddie: _hey can we stay out a lil longr? _I texted him back: _how long? _I really wasn't keen on the idea – even though we were friends – that Eddie would be driving my Latte. _Idk. But we'll be bac b4 curfew. _I sighed in annoyance. _But Jill and I need to get back too. _His response came almost immediately. _Ask Adrian 4 a ride._ I glanced up to Adrian who was talking to Jill a small smile pulling at his lips. _Fine. But take care of Latte._ My phone buzzed again. _Don't worry ;) _

I sighed again as I looked towards Adrian and Jill. "Eddie's going to be out longer. He said he'll take Latte back to school for me."

"How'll we get back then?" Jill asked in slight annoyance.

"He told me to ask Adrian."

"Of course he'll give us a ride." Jill paused slightly a small spark lighting her eyes. "In fact I want to go now," Jill said abruptly, as she stood.

"Now?" I asked in confusion. "We still have two hours left."

She shrugged casually. "I guess I'm just bored."

That was true to an extent. If I was bored I knew that Jill and especially Adrian would be more.

"Well. Okay then." I stood as I addressed Dimitri. "Tell Clarence we said bye. And tell me how it goes with Lia."

He nodded back in affirmation. "I'll see you Wednesday."

I walked out into the hallway with Adrian and Jill trailing behind me. A small part of me was secretly thrilled at getting to ride in Adrian's car even though I really wished to be driving instead, I was still excited. His car drove like a dream and was purely amazing to experience. But the small thrill was clouded over by the fact that Adrian had used the car as an excuse to get close to me. He had told me he didn't know how to drive stick and I had believed him, it wasn't until after escaping the Warrior of the Lights compound did I realise he could drive stick and when I had confronted him I got an entirely different response than what I originally thought I would get. _"Why? Because it was the closest I could get to doing this." _And then he had kissed me. His words still rang in my head and a small queasy feeling wheeled its way into my stomach as I glanced over my shoulder. Jill was currently starring of into the distance a small smile at her lips and Adrian was looking at me but quickly averted his eyes. I turned my head back, why did Adrian kiss _me?_ But there was no answer I could think of.

The heat of Palm Springs was still hot but to a cooler extent as we headed towards Adrian Springtime Yellow 1967 Ford Mustang convertible. I couldn't help but love his car. Even though I loved Latte Adrian's car was a classic.

"Wait," Jill said suddenly. I turned around to face her. "I need some blood."

"But you feed a few days ago," I stated.

"But I'm thirsty," she snapped.

"Jill…," Adrian said in quiet warning.

"I'll be quick. Just wait out here." She hurried off her brown curls bouncing along.

I starred at her retreating form. "Is she okay?"

Adrian gaze flickered to me before he looked towards a palm tree. "I… I think so."

"You haven't been drinking?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not enough to numb anything though," he said, looking towards me. "Why do you care anyway, Sydney?"

The way he used my actual name felt like a slap in my face. "Because I do."

"Well you shouldn't," he stated.

"But I already do."

He gazed at me with emerald intensity. "Because friends care for each other?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered with slight caution.

"I care for you," he said quietly, his eyes softly looking into mine.

"I know," I say quietly in reply, averting my gaze for an unspecified reason.

A still and unusual silence fills in between us.

"Do you want to drive?" he asked suddenly a faint smile pulling at his lips.

I smiled despite myself. "It's your car. But if you're sure…"

He gives me the keys his fingers brushing mine. I can't help the small intake of breath as his warm skin touches mine. Small sparks travel slowly through my fingers warming them with an unusual heat.

I glance up at him, his eyes are wide, starring at my hands before his gaze turned to mine.

"Sydney, about what happened …" he closed his eyes briefly pulling his hand away. "Never mind."

"Adrian."

"I'm going to go get Jill," he said, turning away.

"Adrian, wait." I grab his arm and feel it stiffen under my pulsing fingers. He stops. I try and muster something to say but I come up short. I loosen my grip slightly before saying the only thing I can think to say.

"I'm sorry."

Adrian glanced back at me with a surprised look written in his eyes. "There's nothing you should be sorry about."

He holds my gaze for a few more steady seconds before pulls his arm gently out of my grip walking back to Clarence's front door.

I stare at his lean retreating figure. But I am sorry. I know it within my core.

* * *

**Okay so third chapter done. And tell me if my characters are OOC and also is Jill being too much of a bitch? Idk so please tell me.**

**Sorry if there wasn't enough Sydrian action but there will be soon ;)**

**Tell me what you thought.**

**Jenni(:**


	4. Definition of Funny

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

**Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

4. Definition of Funny

It had been a few days after our visit to Clarence's, when I got the call from Stanton.

I had learnt only a little about Zoë's role here. Stanton wasn't willing to answer my questions of _why_ she was coming here and _why_ she had become an Alchemist. She simply said that this was her internship, that she was here to help with keeping Jill's location secret, nothing else. I couldn't help but feel like she was keeping the truth from me. I had been lied to before by the Alchemists, so who could say they wouldn't do it again. Also because the school year was nearly over, Zoë wouldn't be attending until next year, and in the meantime would be living in the apartment next to Adrian's. The reason why she had to be so close to Adrian was highly amusing. When Stanton told me why, I had almost burst out laughing.

I was currently sitting in Chemistry. Usually Trey would be here, but for the past two days he had been absent. I couldn't think of a valid reason why he would be absent though. He was no longer a member in the Warriors of the Light, so he didn't have to be away for whatever the warriors did. But I couldn't help but worry. Treys father had been devastated when they had been kicked out, and Trey had told me that his father was willing to do _anything_ to get back in. It was that _anything_ that had me worried.

The work we were learning in Chemistry was simple and extremely easy for me—unlike for everyone else in class. So by the time the bell had gone, I was already packed up.

"Hey," I said to Angeline, who had been waiting outside my class.

She gave me a warm smile in response as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"So," I said curiously "Do you know where you're going for your next date?"

Angeline grinned. "I don't know. But if it was like last time, I wouldn't care where. I mean it was just amazing. It was just… God, I don't know. It was just so perfect and amazing and everything I wanted it to be," she exclaimed dreamily. "Thank you for letting us borrow the car again."

"No problem," I answered back. Considering the fact that Latte was in perfect condition from their last date, I knew I would be able to trust them with her once again.

"So, I got the call from the Alchemists about my sister."

"And…"

"I'll tell you when everyone's there. It's actually pretty funny."

Angeline raised her eyebrow at me. "Sydney, your definition of funny is a bit different from ours."

"No, not really," I said back in reassurance, though more to myself than her. "And really, it's funny."

* * *

I was currently picking at my salad as I waited eagerly for Eddie to arrive.

"Sydney says she has something funny to tell us," Angeline said to Jill, who was biting into an apple.

"Funny?" she mumbled back, and even with apple in her mouth I could sense her disbelief.

Angeline nodded back in agreement.

"I'm funny," I stated.

Jill and Angeline gave me unimpressed looks.

"What?" I asked, deciding to stare intently back at my salad.

They may have doubted my lack in humour but I knew that this would bring a smile to their faces, at the least.

"Sorry I'm late," Eddie said, as he sat down next to me.

"Hi Eddie," Angeline chirped, a blush at her face.

He gave her a wholehearted smile in response before greeting Jill and me.

"Sydney has something to tell us," Angeline declared, a smile at her lips. "She's claiming it _extremely_ funny."

"I'm not claiming it's _extremely_ funny. I'm just claiming that it's funny."

"Shoot," Eddie said, nodding his head in my direction.

"Well," I started. "I got the call from the Alchemists about Zoë, like I said before this'll be her internship she'll basically be doing what I do," I paused. It almost seemed like she was replacing me. I dismissed the thought before continuing. "She won't be at school till next year, though. But in the meantime she'll be living next to Adrian."

"Adrian," Eddie said in confusion. "Why?"

"We're saying Zoë's "parents" died in a car crash. And that in her "parents" will, Adrian was listed as her next of kin."

"What!" Eddie said incredulously, as he let out a laugh.

"Yeah, what?" Angeline said in confusion.

"He's going to be her dad," I stated simply. "Not her real dad, obviously. But while Zoë's here, he'll be her dad."

"Serious." Angeline gasped with a laugh. "Adrian. A dad."

"Yes," I replied calmly, pleased that I had made them laugh, when they had continuously claimed I lacked in humour.

They each laughed as I smiled.

"Adrian. A dad," Eddie said, repeating Angeline's words. "I don't think I'd ever see that." He paused to laugh once again. "I really don't think Adrian's daddy material, he can barely take care of himself sometimes."

Angeline nodded. "And he smokes, that isn't a good environment for a child. And along with the drinking." She let out another laugh.

"He can take of a child and himself," I said, suddenly feeling the urge to defend Adrian. "And he's quitting the smoking, he's not drinking as much either."

"But he's Adrian," Eddie said dismissively.

"Yes, but he's not the same Adrian you knew from before," I declared, a small spark of irritation lighting inside of me.

"I don't know… Don't they say leopards never change their spots?"

"But he's different, you might not see it. But I do." The news of Adrian being Zoë's dad was originally funny, but now after hearing how Angeline and Eddie didn't think he was capable, made the situation much more serious. Adrian did have his flaws but then everyone did. And I knew Adrian would be able to take care of himself along with a child.

"He has changed," Jill said quietly. "He doesn't drink as much, and he isn't partying like he did before." I nodded along with her, sending her a grateful smile as she gave me a tiny smile—to my surprise—in response.

"If you say so," Angeline said doubtfully. "But I won't believe it until I see it."

I gave Angeline a frustrated look. "He has changed."

She shrugged before standing to empty her tray.

"I think you're one of the few I've ever heard defend Adrian," Eddie said to me with puzzlement.

"Well he's changed. And he can be "daddy material", he just needs someone to believe in him."

Eddie was still looking at me with confusion, before he looked to Jill then back to me as his eyes widened marginally.

"I gotta go," he said abruptly, as he stood bringing his barely eaten food with him.

I looked at him in sudden confusion.

"He knows," Jill said simply.

"Knows what?" I asked, confused at Eddies sudden departure.

She gave me an unadorned look before standing, leaving me at the table alone with my sudden queasy stomach and pounding heart.

* * *

"Ma'am," I said hesitantly.

"Yes," she said quietly back.

I was currently in my last class with Ms. Terwilliger, who by day was a history teacher but by night was a teacher in magic—and I was her unwilling student.

I took in a small breath, my voice hesitant. "I can't do anymore magic."

She widened her eyes at me. "But you have to. My sister is very powerful, Miss Melbourne. And you need to learn to protect yourself along with the ones you care about from her."

Ms Terwilliger's sister was who she had dragged me out to find last week, I didn't fully understand the situation. But I knew that her sister was a magic user and was a threat.

"But Ma'am, I can't. My younger sister Zoë will be here after thanksgiving. She's an Alchemist, you already know how we feel about magic and she—"

"She might be like you!" she exclaimed, suddenly excited. "We need more magic users to protect us against my sister, and if your sister Zoë is like you then she'll be wonderful at magic."

I starred at her, shaking my head. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't. She isn't like me. If she found out about this, she'll report me to the other Alchemists."

"But she's your sister, she'll understand," she said, trying to reason with me.

I shook my head once again. "I can't. You say your sister is dangerous, a threat. Mine is to me if she finds out about all this magic stuff. I know she is my sister, but she's also an Alchemist," I said bitterly. "You have to understand that I can't do this anymore."

"But Sydney," she said, in uncommon use of my first name. "Everyone you care about will be in risk."

"I don't even fully know what I'm protecting them from," I said in sudden annoyance. Ms. Terwilliger had kept a need-to-know basis on her sister, only telling me she was a threat, and barely anything else.

"I can't tell you," she said, her eyes downcast. "I made a promise."

I understood promises, so I grudgingly let it go. "But Ma'am, I can't do this magic anymore," I paused, a sudden though occurring. "At least while Zoë's here. But until then…" I let the sentence finish itself, as Ms. Terwilliger brightened up.

"I don't agree with it," she said quietly. "But I won't make you learn whilst she's here, but until then I want to teach you spells to defend yourself. It won't be as much as I would want, but it'll be enough."

"Thank you," I said back.

"If there's anything you need help with though, just ask."

I nodded back in appreciation. Going back to my work. Before I suddenly looked up again. "Ma'am?"

She glanced up at me, waiting for what I was going to say.

"I think I might need your help now," I said hesitantly. "With a scrying spell."

* * *

**Fourth chapter done. I won't lie this chapter's kinda short but some good stuff is coming up soon ;)**

**And who's guessed why Syd needs the scrying spell?**

**Also what do you think of Adrian's being Zoë's "dad"? Crazy? Strange? Awkward? Or just stupid?**

**Anyway hope you liked it, please review.**

**Jenni(: **


	5. Agreements

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead **

**AN: More gracious 'thank you's' to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed or liked my story. It really means a lot to me, and inspires me to write more. Thank Yeww! :D  
And thank you even more for your opinion on Adrian being a "dad" I know it's crazy, but I'm all about crazy LOL.**

* * *

5. Agreements

"Sydney has some news," Angeline piped up, with a grin.

Since it was Wednesday, we were at Clarence's for a feeding. Jill had just re-entered the lounge and was sitting next to Adrian, a smile that reflected both Eddie and Angeline's on her face.

"What news?" Dimitri asked with caution.

"Nothing bad," I say back in reassurance, as I see him relax though still alert.

"I don't know, Sydney," Angeline says slowly, a tease in her voice. "Considering it's about your sister. But if you're sure…"

I roll my eyes at her, before looking back towards Dimitri. "Yesterday, I got a call from the Alchemists about Zoë. She's basically doing what I do." I wasn't willing to tell them I still didn't know the reason why she was coming here, as I continued. "She won't be at school until next year either. But we found out how she'll be related to us." Angeline snickers, covering her mouth with her hand. I glance at her in annoyance before turning my gaze almost hesitantly towards Adrian.

"Adrian," I start, as he looks at me with puzzlement, "Zoë will be living to in an apartment next to yours, cause the Alchemists are saying that Zoë's parents died in a car crash, and that on their will you're the next of kin," I pause. "You... you're going to her "dad""

Angeline and Eddie burst out laughing as Jill giggles beside Adrian, who simply gives me a blank look before pulling a small smirk.

"I think your Alchemists potions have finally gotten to your head," he says, as I feel myself roll my eyes naturally in response.

"No, it's the truth."

He narrows his eyes marginally. "I've never known you to play jokes on people, Sydney."

"It's not a joke," I reply back.

His emerald eyes watch me, weighing my words. "I believe you, even though it's completely fucked up. You Alchemists must be smoking something pretty strong to make _me_ a dad, I'm not daddy material for the obvious reasons," he says almost bitterly. "Plus I'm too young."

"Exactly what we said," Angeline said in agreement. "But Sydney's seems to think otherwise."

A blush colours my face as Adrian's face registers surprise, _why did she have to say that?_

"I didn't say that," I say in defence, as Angeline rolls her eyes. "Did you see Lia?" I ask Dimitri quickly, hoping to move the topic. But I still feeling Adrian's gaze on me.

Dimitri hides a small smile on his face before answering, "Actually I did see her." So she was avoiding me. "I asked about Jill, but she claims she doesn't know what I'm talking about. She's obviously lying."

"We should sue her," Angeline says, the tease in her voice gone. "She didn't have permission to do that. And now she claiming it didn't happen."

"That'll probably be last resort, we can't draw any unwanted attention to us," Dimitri says, as I nod my head in agreement.

"But we do need to talk to her," I said.

"But how?" Eddie asks.

I shrug nonchalantly.

"I know," Jill said suddenly. "They have a winter masquerade fashion ball coming up. Lia obviously will be one of the designers there. So we could probably end up talking to her there."

"I don't know," I say back. "There'll be a lot of people there—"

"So then she'll talk to us, she doesn't want to make a scene."

I suddenly smile. "I think that'll work, but how will we get in?"

"We have to buy the tickets first, and then we'll have to buy our outfits." She smiles towards me, and I suddenly realise she isn't being her usual angry self. "You can even wear red."

"I don't think so," I say adamantly.

"C'mon, Sydney," Angeline says. "If you don't wear red, I'll wear it."

"Then wear it," I say dismissively, not liking the attention that's suddenly on me. "Didn't we have this type of conversation before?"

"Yes," Angeline states simply. "And we won't stop until you wear red again."

Jill nods her head in agreement, before stating: "You looked hot, Sydney."

I blush furiously, quickly averting my gaze from everyone and especially from Adrian's emerald stare.

Red. It was such a bold and attention seeking colour, I couldn't wear it again. It was a one-time thing. Or could I? _"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking this earth."_ I glance up at Adrian, who manages to look at me at the same time. He gives a nod, in what? Agreement? Maybe I could wear red, it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay," I say hesitantly. "Not at the ball though. At Sonya's wedding."

"Huh?" Angeline asks.

"The dress," Jill says, before I can try back out of it. "Sydney's agreed to wear a red dress."

Angeline beams at me. "I'll go get one for you," she offers, as I shake in my head in disagreement. Knowing Angeline, she'd probably buy me something extremely short with a much too revealing neckline.

"I'll get it myself."

Angeline scoffs. "You'll probably get something a grandmother wears."

Adrian suddenly laughs at this, a rich warm sound that encloses around me. Jill joins in a giggle, as I stare at them with a light blush on my face.

"Inside joke," Eddie murmurs, nodding towards Adrian and Jill. Oh, the bond. I suddenly feel the need to know what they're laughing at, Adrian obviously thought something was funny but wasn't willing to share it.

"What's funny?" I ask.

Jill looks like she's about to answer but Adrian shakes his head, a smile still on his lips as he looks towards me, his eyes warm and soft. But still not answering, as I reluctantly let it go.

"We have to go shopping then," Angeline exclaims, as Eddie's face suddenly holds a pained look.

Jill nods enthusiastically in agreement. "You, me and Sydney," she says, as Eddie visually relaxes. "Saturday."

"I don't know," I say. _Will I have enough energy on Saturday?_ I was planning to perform the scrying spell on Friday. And I was going to ask for Adrian's help. I knew there was a big chance he wouldn't agree but then also a chance that he would. Ms. Terwilliger had offered to help, but I had kindly denied. I wasn't willing to let her know who I was searching for. I couldn't trust her like I did with Adrian.

"Why?" Angeline asks, "It's not like you're going to be tired or anything."

_If only you knew._

"I don't know," I answer again. "I'll see."

I would probably have to buy Zoë a dress as well both for Sonya's wedding and the fashion ball, I wasn't sure entirely if she still wore the same type of clothes as before or if she had changed to the Alchemists neutral coloured scheme. I was hoping she hadn't, I didn't want to see the change in her. I didn't want to see the golden lily that would be on her cheek either. I couldn't help but blame myself. This wasn't supposed to happen, not now, not ever.

"Sydney."

I glance up, meeting Adrian's worried stare.

I give him a small smile in acknowledgement, but I can see it in his eyes that he sees right through it. I look away, nervous from his gaze. _"No one else out there understands you like I do." _Adrian's words are a whisper in my mind, a reminder that stirs strange feelings inside me. How could he understand _me? _No one ever truly understood me, but he claims he does and I almost believe him. But I couldn't. I couldn't believe him, I couldn't let his words infect my mind and make me feel… _strange. _I couldn't.

Maybe doing the scryring spell with him would be a bad idea. But I still felt compelled to ask, he would probably say no, anyway. But still…

"Adrian, can I talk to you?" He looks surprised at my request, but nods back in agreement as I stand. As we leave I notice Eddie's eyes on me, _"He knows,"_ Jill had stated yesterday. A small amount of fear wedges itself inside me at his stare, but then I shouldn't be worried. I didn't have any feelings for Adrian, so I shouldn't be worrying. But I still felt the fear.

"What do you want to talk about?" Adrian's asks me hesitantly, as we stand in the darkened hallway.

"I need your help," I state simply. "I mean you don't have to help me, I can just ask Ms. Terwilliger. But I wanted to ask you."

His eyes looked levelly at mine, "With a spell?"

I nodded slowly. "You're... you're one of the only people I can trust, Adrian. But like I said you don't have to help. Ms. Terwilliger would be happy to help, anyway. So you don't have to." I knew I kept repeating that he didn't have to help, but I couldn't help it. It was one of the rare moments where I couldn't think of anything accountable to say.

"No," he said quietly. "I'll help."

"Really?"

He gave me a small smile in response. "Why don't you think after your attempted speech that kept telling me I shouldn't help that I wouldn't agree?" he said in a tease, something I had been missing desperately.

"Thank you," I say simply, relieved for the small tease he gave me and thankful that he was helping me, even if it might be a bad idea.

"No problem. What type of spell is it?"

"It's… like the spell I used to find Sonya," I say. "Except you don't have to know the person you're trying to find and you also have to stare into a mirror instead of a bowl," I pause, as for some unknown reason I suddenly remember that this spell could only be performed by a virgin, I feel myself blush deeply before continuing. "It also has to be done after midnight, in the desert. Ms. Terwilliger says it makes a better connection."

I looked hesitantly onto his eyes, which were still looking at mine in utter concentration.

"When?" he said quietly.

"Friday night... if it's okay with you," I say, glad he still wanted to do it even after learning we'll be in a desert at midnight.

"Of course. I would help you no matter what, Sydney" he said earnestly, and this time when he called me by my first name it didn't hurt instead I felt a warm flutter in my chest.

"Thank you," I whispered so quietly, I barely heard it myself, but knew he would hear it clearly.

His gaze softens as he stares at me and for a moment I forget everything I've been taught, everything that I've believed in, for the smallest second I see a glimmer of hope of a future. But no, there is nothing to consider. Nothing can ever be. Even if I wanted… no. Nothing. I knew it wasn't a good idea asking for Adrian's help but I couldn't find any strength to back out of it, I wanted Adrian to be with me for this, no one else.

"Who are you looking for?" he asks, as I feel myself blush from my thoughts.

"Marcus finch," I answer honestly.

"The ex-Alchemist?"

"Yes," I answer with a nod.

"Is it a good idea to, Sydney?" he asks, starring down into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason why he's an ex-Alchemist, you aren't worried about that?"

I was slightly worried over that, but my need for answers was much stronger. "Yes, but I need to do this. It's important, I just need to know who he is, I need answers. The alchemists won't tell me who he is. They claim he doesn't even exist. So I have to do this myself."

He smiled at me, "You're so determined, another quality of Sydney that I lo-like," I felt my heart speed up at his slip or was I just imagining it? So then was I imagining the blush I had never witnessed until now, on Adrian's face, was it real? Was he going to say _love? _No Sydney, no. He doesn't. Why would he?

I opened my mouth hoping to fill the awkwardness that settled itself tighter around us but nothing possibly coherent came out of my mouth, it was just the same with Adrian. I would've expected a witty comment to save himself with, but instead he's still looking at me. His face troubled and pained, a longing look held captive in his emerald eyes. I look away, a blush sweeping at my face, darn those eyes. Darn him.

"Friday," he says finally, though his voice is strained.

"I'll pick you up around eleven," I say, bringing my eyes back to him, admiring his usual messy styled dark brown hair and always, always those emerald eyes that seemed too green to be real.

"Friday," he says again in agreement.

* * *

**Okay I honestly had writers block on this chapter, I kept on getting distracted by everything so sorry if it's not that good. Chapter six is next and it's all about the spell and Sydrian, exciting (:**

**Help! Can you guys give me your opinions on these things:  
Am I describing moments between Sydrian good and in the right tense or does it sound strange?  
The part when Adrian nearly says love is it too soon for something like that?**

**Also I think I should try and describe Sydney's emotions. Basically think of a weighing scale, yes for Adrian on one side and no on the other. Sometimes one side (usually the 'yes' side) will get lighter and Sydney will have a moment of clarity towards her feelings, but then the 'no' side will get heavier and put everything in her 'Alchemist' perspective. And the 'yes' and 'no' will keep changing as one thing out weighs another, it's up to her to find the balance.  
Hopefully that made some kind of sense to someone…**

**Oh and I have a .5 chapter, its Eddie's POV of chapter 4.  
I posted it on fanfic as well under a new story I called 'Not Just One' and I know it's a dumb name, but I honest to God suck at naming things, for example I have a kitten I named Dot who happens to be a boy…**

**That was kind of a long note note, I wonder if anyone bothered reading it all? ;)**

**Jenni(: **


	6. Finding

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

6. Finding

"Is it after midnight yet?" Adrian asks, as I glanced towards his lying form on the ground.

"No, not yet." I glance at my phone. "Thirty more minutes."

Adrian lets out a sigh. "And then we have to wait more, right?"

I nod back in confirmation as he glances at me, his usual too green eyes dimmed and mysterious looking. "We have to wait for another thirty minutes after midnight, the spell will be stronger."

"Well, I've been waiting forever," he states simply with a yawn.

"You didn't have to help," I snap back in sudden irritation. Adrian had been asking me, for nearly every ten minutes, the time.

His eyebrows shoot up marginally. "No," he says, sitting up as the slight breeze ruffles his dark hair. "I want to."

I look at back at him, _"I would help you no matter what, Sydney"_, the same warm feeling flutters through me as I remember his words. No one really helps me, sure they would provide assistance. But most of the time, I was the leader. The one who made decisions, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy it, but sometimes I felt alone. That it was all my responsibility and if it went wrong it would be all my fault. Help was foreign to me, and I didn't ask for it much. So when Adrian had willingly said he'd help no matter what, I couldn't help but feel grateful towards him.

"Thanks," I whisper, as I avert my gaze to the picture in my hands.

Clarence and Marcus stared up at me. A smile both on their faces. Though in Marcus's eyes I see sadness, an almost guarded look held within them. Marcus's indigo tattoo stared brightly at me, even in the darkness. Why was he hiding? What had he done? Marcus would have answers, to everything I wanted and possibly didn't want to know.

"Time," Adrian says simply, as I stare back at him in exasperation.

"It's only been five minutes."

He shrugs. "So thirty-five past."

"Yes." Even now, after everything that happened between us. Adrian still managed to be one of the only people who infuriated me.

The question of what time it was, was the only communication that we had had. The awkwardness of his slip at Clarence's and of what happened when I picked him up earlier—when I had quite literally touched his heart. Still hung around us like an ominous cloud.

I could still remember the feel of his chest under my fist, I still could feel the pounding of his heart, and in my own hands I still felt the sparks. But I shouldn't be feeling that, maybe I was cold. That would make sense. I was cold, not alive with heat. Cold.

As if to confirm the thought, the wind blew recklessly, pulling my hair along with it. I groaned in annoyance, pressing my hand firmly against my hair as my arm slowly rose in goose bumps.

"Here," Adrian says, passing me the jacket he was wearing. I stare at the jacket outstretched to me for a longer second than I should.

"I'm fine," I say, as another breeze blows and I feel myself flinch in response.

Adrian rolls his eyes at me with a grin, before he stands and walks the short distance to me. I feel his jacket being laid on my shoulders, as I'm suddenly enslaved in warmth. I glance up at his tall frame in confusion.

"I'm not cold."

"Sure Sydney, say what you want, but I'm a vampire, I can see the goose bumps." He abruptly sits himself next to me, his arm only mere inches from mine. Another wave of warmth finds its way inside me, though this kind is different from before.

"Is that Marcus?" Adrian asks, pulling the photo lightly out of my hand.

"Yeah," I answer back, as I see Adrian narrow his eyes at the photo.

"He looks young," Adrian states, his voice strangely dark. "Do you know how old he is now?"

I glance at the photo in his hands. "Probably in his late twenties. He was my age when Clarence first meet him, and Clarence kind of looks the same as in that photo to now."

"Twenties," Adrian repeated quietly, his voice laced with an unknown emotion.

"Or maybe early thirties," I say back.

He glances towards me. "You like people in their thirties?"

"Of course," I answer back confused. "I wouldn't care how old they are."

"Just the race," he mumbles so quietly, I barely hear it.

"What?"

He looks surprised I heard him, but ignores the question as he stares at the sky. I look at him for a longer second, still confused on what he said. I look up the sky, deciding to concentrate on constellations instead of Adrian's words.

The sky, especially away from all the lights was simply beautiful. Each star shone brightly upon the navy expanse of the sky, as the moon shone brightly above all, watching all.

"It's different from the city," Adrian said, quietly beside me. "There's so many stars."

I nod in agreement, my eyes still watching the silent orbs.

"Have you ever had a star named after you?" he asks suddenly.

"No," I answer, looking back at him to see a carefree smile on his face.

He gazes at me before looking skyward. "There," he says, pointing into the distance. "The Sydney star."

I continue looking at him, reprimand in my voice. "No," I said quietly back, "the Sage star."

He looks back at me, a surprised look on his face. I suddenly worry that I shouldn't have said that, that it wasn't my part to declare. But I missed his nickname for me; I wanted some resemblance of before.

His gaze is still on me, an unknown expression on his face before he nods, a content smile upon his lips. "The Sage star."

I feel a smile pull at my lips, as I turn away to where he was pointing. I suddenly feel happy, like a weight had been lifted of my shoulder.

The star that Adrian had pointed out, was a star that sat away from the rest, all alone as I suddenly felt that sudden happiness deflate.

"It's alone," I state, _just like m_e.

"No," Adrian says in affirmation. "Theres another one," he pauses. "An Adrian star."

I look towards him a smile on both our lips. "An Adrian star?" he nods back at me, as I glance up before suddenly laughing. "That's a satellite."

He looks up with a smile, narrowing his eyes. "A TV one? Well I guess that's perfect, everyone loves TV and everyone… loves me." I notice how he says the rest quietly, but ignore it; not wanting to ruin this moment of normalness between us.

"What if it moves and leaves my star alone?" I ask, a small dose of curiosity burning through me.

He looks back at me, his face completely earnest. "It won't." He said quietly. "I promise." His heavy emerald gaze hold mine steadily in confirmation as my heart suddenly warms.

We hold each other's gazes, and I find myself caught up in his eyes. With him closer I can see the small glow of emerald, see the secureness the safeness in them. His eyes are like a security net, they haunt me when I shouldn't be thinking of them at all. My body leans unconsciously towards his. His eyes so close, his lips…

"Stop," Adrian suddenly says, his voice coarse as he stands.

Like a cold slap of water, I suddenly come to my senses. _What was that? _I mentally chastise myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I shouldn't be feeling like that.

I look over my shoulder to see Adrian standing a short distance away, the musky scent of smoke suddenly in the air.

"Adrian?" I call, deciding to stand myself. I pull his jacket tighter around me, his cologne ensnaring my senses as I make my way cautiously to him.

"Adrian?" I repeat, standing closely behind him.

He doesn't respond. "I thought you were quitting," I claim, as billowy wisps of smoke blow into my face.

He shrugs indifferently, but still doesn't reply.

"Adrian," I now say in irritation, as I move to stand in front of him. He doesn't look surprised to see me, his eyes sliding away from me back towards the sky.

"What's wrong?" it was a stupid question to ask, and I knew it.

He gives me a dim smirk. "What do you think, Sage?"

I swallow, suddenly uncomfortable. "I don't know. One second we were looking at the stars, the next you were smoking."

He disposes his cigarette on the ground, spending a fair amount of time squashing it into oblivion. "You're smart Sydney, don't play dumb," he glance back at me, his gaze piercing through me. "You know exactly what's wrong."

"Adrian," I say lamely in response. "I don't know." I was scared to confront the truth, all I wanted was to forget.

He runs a hand through his deep hair in frustration. "I thought you went by facts, the truth. Then why won't you understand this," he gestures between us. "You can try forgetting all you want, Sydney. But I can't, not even if I wanted to."

"There's nothing to forget," I said in rebuke. Praying he didn't detect the waver in my voice.

His eyes widen at me, his voice holding incredulity. "Nothing? You and I kissed, Sydney. If that's nothing."

I feel a deep blush spread across my face as I remembered the kiss, his lips warm, fierce, soft… _No. nothing. _"That…you…," I turn away from him, hastily walking back towards Latte. I didn't need him here if he was going to annoy me, to question me and bring up unwanted topics.

He didn't have a right to; he knew how I felt about it. Why couldn't he forget, I was; or at least I was trying to.

His long legs carried himself quickly towards me. "Sydney," he says delicately, his voice void of the previous irritation.

I ignore him, picking my pace up as I collect the spells ingredients from their neat pile.

"What are you doing?" His hand suddenly wraps around my wrist as I still in surprise.

"Packing up," I say dryly in response.

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Adrian?" My words repeat like his previous ones.

"But I thought you needed to find Marcus," he said piteously.

"I can't if you're going to be like this," I say, pulling my wrist out of his grip much to my displeasure.

He stands still, watching me. "You're going to give up?"

"No," I say back, suddenly offended. "I'm not giving up. I'll just do it another time; by myself."

"What the fuck, Sage? I thought you needed to do this spell, now. You wanted my help, here I am. I'm not backing out of it, you already have me involved."

"Then you should've said no, you didn't have to help." I hated the idea of him not being here, but if it was going to be like this between us then that's how it'll have to be.

"But I want to," he said sincerely as I glance over at him, he stares openly at me. "Come on, Sage. Don't you wanna find the "_amazing"_ Marcus Finch?"

I roll my eyes lightly, looking away from him to the ingredients and photo in my hands. I did want to find Marcus, I had to. "Okay, but don't talk about…_it_," I said slowly, disliking how I referred to the kiss as _'it'_.

Adrian face was controlled as he nodded back at me, even though I could see hurt in his eyes as suddenly felt guilt seep its way into me. I shouldn't be feeling guilt, but I did. I didn't want to hurt Adrian but I knew deep down that I was, every time we saw each other, I knew I was hurting him and I hated myself for it.

He walked towards me, grabbing ingredients out of my arms silently. Before walking back to the area I had allocated for the spell. I watch him in silence, my feet falling quietly behind.

I glance down at my phone _12:10._

I place the ingredients back on the ground, before sitting cross-legged on the sandy ground. I expected Adrian to sit next to me, but instead he sat across from me. It was safer that way, but it didn't mean I still didn't want him sitting next to me.

"What am I supposed to do?" Adrian asked, leaning casually back on his elbows. "I mean, I'm no magic welding being, apart from a crazy Spirit user, but what am I supposed to do except catch you if you fall."

"You have to put these," I show him the container of Rosemary, Hyssop and Anise, "in my hair."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Just chuck them in or artistically place them?" he asks flippantly.

I roll my eyes at him. "Just chuck them."

"And mess up your hair?" He said with half-hearted mock.

"Yes," I answer bitterly. The wind along with the leaves and flowers would leave my hair looking like a disarrayed bird nest. One I wasn't keen on Adrian seeing.

"Catching. Chucking witchy leaves in hair," he said, counting it off on his fingers, "anything else?"

"No, I don't think so." I paused, trying to think if there was anything else, but there wasn't. Apart from doing potential catching and leave throwing there wasn't a lot for him to do. But nonetheless I was appreciative he was here at all.

"What are you going to do after you find Marcus?" Adrian asked, a mildly serious tone in his voice.

"Probably go and see him," I answered honestly.

"Well let's hope he doesn't live in some far off land, because I get serious jetlag."

"What do you mean you get jetlag?"

He gave me a dumbfounded look. "I thought that you out of all people would at least know what jetlag is."

"No," I answered with a shake of my head, "I know what it means. But what do you mean that 'you'll' get jetlag?"

He straightened up, looking at me with disbelief. "You honestly don't think I'm not going to go with you, Sage. What if he was a crazy murderer? I'm not going to let you go by yourself."

"What? No, I've already dragged you into 'this'," I said, gesturing to the ingredients around us, "I don't need your help for the rest."

He sighed at me in exasperation. "I don't need your permission. I'm going whether you want me to or not."

"Adrian, no. You'll get in trouble," I said, in feeble attempt to get him to back out.

He gave me an incredulous look. "I get in trouble all the time, what's one more?"

"No—"

"I'm going," he interrupted. I was about to protest but he pulled his hands childishly over his ears, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know you can still hear." He continued watching me with his hands over his ears. I once again felt grateful towards Adrian. He was willing to help with the spell and now he was willing to travel with me to wherever Marcus was hiding. It wasn't like I didn't want him to come with me, because I did. It was just that I would be with Adrian - for who knows how long - alone. The idea scared me, terrified me and even for some insane reason excited me.

Maybe he was right, I should let him help. It was obvious that he wouldn't back out, that much was sure. But I could easily sneak away and not tell him. But then I couldn't let myself lie to him like that. No matter how much I denied it, I knew I needed his help.

"Fine, you can come."

He mouths the word 'what' to me, a triumphant smile at his lips as I once again roll my eyes in response.

"You can come," I repeat in an appeasing tone.

"My thoughts exactly," he replied, pulling his hands from his ears. "And here I was thinking I would have to sneak into your luggage."

"You're too tall." I said with a laugh as I imagined Adrian trying to fit into my bag.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "I could probably squish into it, you don't seem like a girl who packs _everything_ for a two-day trip."

"I might be," I answered back lightly. "I don't know how long it'll take to find him. He might've moved overseas," I pause as a sudden spark of anticipation lights itself in me. What if he lived in Rome? I had always wanted to go there, they had amazing buildings. I knew it was a stretch that he would live there, but I was allowed to hope. "Or he could still be in America. The last time Clarence saw Marcus, he was in Santa Cruz."

Adrian nodded along, contemplating my words. "We'll have to go before thanksgiving, won't we?" he said, "before your sister arrives."

"Yeah," I answer back with a tinge of sadness. I couldn't leave to find Marcus with Zoë here for the obvious reasons and with thanksgiving only a week away I knew I would have to go visit Marcus before the end of next week. "We get Friday off at school, so we would have the weekend to go find Marcus, before we have to be back on Monday for thanksgiving."

"Okay," Adrian said simply. "Are you happy about your sister coming here?" Adrian suddenly said in change of topic.

"Of course," I answered back cautiously.

"Are you happy that's she's an Alchemist?"

"Why are you asking me?" I said in defence, hastily averting my gaze.

"I just want to know, Sydney. I keep seeing dark colours in your aura whenever you sister's mentioned and I want to know why." I find myself gazing back into his worried stare, and the urge to tell him suddenly overflows.

"I'm not happy; she wasn't supposed to be an Alchemist. Her life isn't her own, she won't get to College, she won't have friends, she won't be able to fulfil her dreams, and she won't be able to fall in love." Suddenly I felt like I was talking about myself, all the things that I said Zoë wouldn't have were things that I didn't have. "I don't want her to have this life," I said firmly.

Adrian's eyes weighed my words heavily as he sat in silence. His voice was strong as he delivered his next words. "You _will_ go to College, you _do_ have friends who care about you, you _will _fulfil your dreams and you _will_ fall in love. I promise you, Sydney." I was so shocked that he made the connection that I barely paid attention to the alarm on my phone.

He knew I was talking about myself. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I had just admitted some of my worries to him. But his steady unwavering gaze, made me feel safe like I should believe in his words. But his words were so difficult to believe in, would I even be in Palm Springs when the opportunity for College arises? Will I still have friends after they go back to court? And how will I fulfil my dreams, go to Rome, fall in love, if the Alchemists continuously controlled my life?

It was to even more chagrin; I felt a tear slip from my eye as I hastily looked downwards, occupying myself with turning of my alarm. _Don't cry._ I breathed calmly as my phones bright light showed me it was _12:30. _I continued looking at the screen, even after it had turned off and all I saw was my reflection. And all I saw was the lily, it shone brightly upon my cheek, constantly reminding me that what I was doing was right but also reminding me how it took my life away from me. _Don't cry._ I shut my eyes tightly, leaning my head on my hand.

I heard movement from opposite me, before the tell-tale scent of cigarettes and cologne was only inches from me.

"Sydney." I hear the worry in his voice as I shut my eyes tighter. "Sydney," he repeats again, "look at me."

I keep my eyes shut, my head downcast. But his warm fingers suddenly pull at my chin and out of shock I open my eyes and look up. Adrian's face is only centimetres away from mine, his gaze worried yet so bright. His fingers still rest on my chin as he looks down at me.

"Sydney," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

I blink back tears once again. "You didn't."

He gives me a firm look. His voice quiet but strong. "I did, and I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, ever."

I look up beyond Adrian, towards the stars which are our only witnesses. "I'm fine," I claimed falsely, before Adrian suddenly enveloped me in a hug.

I felt my body stiffen, as his warm arms rested strongly around me. His warm cologne floated through my nose along with the sweetly musk of smoke as I felt myself squeeze my eyes, my body relaxing. Maybe it was the sudden intimate hug or maybe I had been holding too many emotions but I suddenly cried.

I could feel my shoulders moving, my chest heaving whilst the warm tears trickled down my face all the while Adrian's arms remained strong and secure around me. I felt like someone cared about me, that for once in my life I didn't have to be a burden to myself.

The tears eventually silenced, as I leaned against him. I wasn't ready to let go, I wanted to remember this moment. I wanted to remember his arms warm and firm, the enriching scents of cologne, his heart which beat in milliseconds under my ear. I wanted to remember this before everything I've ever been taught took over. I imprinted this single moment in my mind before letting go.

I felt his arms almost hesitantly let go of me, as I suddenly felt vulnerable without his presence. I couldn't muster my eyes to meet his so instead I glanced at my phone _12:37._

"I have to do the spell," I said, with a shaky voice.

Adrian still hadn't moved and I could feel his eyes on me. I look towards him, seeing the troubled look upon his face before he gives me a ghost of a smile. "You okay?"

I find myself blushing lightly as I addressed him in a thankful tone. "Yeah… thank you."

He gave me a light smile in response before moving away, though this time not across from me, just to my side.

I set the mirror out on the ground, catching my blotchy appearance as I self-consciously brush my hand over my face and hair.

"You have to put that in my hair now," I said to Adrian, passing him the plastic container of the leaves and flowers.

He moves in front of me, opening the container with a wrinkled nose. "Jeez, Sage. Do you really need this much?" he asks rhetorically, before holding it above my head. "Close your eyes," he instructs, glancing towards me for confirmation as I close my eyes and feel the leaves and flowers trickle down my hair and on my clothes.

I open my eyes back up to see Adrian fixatedly gazing at me, noticing my gaze, he looks away moving back to the spot beside me.

I give him a nervous glance out of the corner of my eye, before picking up the old leather book Ms Terwilliger had lent me. I flip onto the already marked page, reading the instructions which I easily translate from Latin into English.

I take a deep breathe, the scent of leaves and flowers floating through my nose along with the warm smell of cologne. I recite the spell aloud, before placing the picture on the mirror then taking it off after I repeated the spell again.

I lean forward, my reflection the only thing I see. I pass my eyes over me and instead stare intently at the sky reflected in it.

Nothing happens for a few short minutes, before slowly a small hum starts to make its way through me.

The stars in the sky suddenly start to combine, covering the reflection in the mirror with white marble. For a small second I'm confused at what I'm seeing but slowly I pull my mind outwards eventually seeing a white marble statue of a pillar. _Rome? _I pull myself out more as more white pillars appear, but suddenly I see the bright lights surrounding the building 'Caesars Palace'. Even in the euphoria of the spell, I feel disappointment.

Out of all the places he could be in, he chose Las Vegas.

I could see it now, the hotels and casinos. The bright lights.

But why?

"Sydney." Adrian's voice sounds far off as I continue starring into the marble of the 'palace'.

"Sydney." His hand suddenly touches my shoulder, and everything I saw in the mirror evaporated along with the happy, light feeling from the spell. My body automatically sags forward as I come crashing down from the magic's high.

I feel Adrian's hand tighten on my shoulder, as my eyes slowly adjust and all I see in the mirror is me.

A bottle of orange juice suddenly appears under my nose, as I greedily take it. Savouring the sweet yet "deadly" contents.

Immediately my body starts to function properly, as I glance off to see Adrian watching me warily. "Are you okay?"

I nod limply in response, taking another grateful sip of juice. "I found him," I confirmed. Adrian watched me, his eyes expectant. "He's in Las Vegas."

Adrian face held obvious surprise along with his voice. "Las Vegas?"

"In Caesar's Palace," I add with a small yawn. Adrian looked like he was about to say something but seemed to decide not to, instead he stood, holding his hand out to me.

I stare blankly at his hand before slowly accepting it as he pulled me up. I fumbled slightly as Adrian caught my elbow, before righting myself—but even then Adrian's grip still remained firmly around my elbow.

"What about the stuff?" I asked, as Adrian guided me towards Latte.

"I'll grab it later, when it doesn't look like you're going to faint." I would've expected his tone to be light but instead there was a small amount of seriousness in it.

As we made our way towards Latte I pondered over what I had learnt. Why would Marcus be in Las Vegas? What was there? Maybe he decided to hide there, because it was less suspicious. But I wouldn't fully know until I confronted him.

I stopped as Adrian held the passenger door open to me. I gave his a disbelieving look.

"I too young to die," he stated, with a small quirk at his lips. I gave him a futile glare to which he laughed at as I sat comfortably in Latte.

I watched Adrian walk off to grab the other items as I slouched further down into the chair. I closed my eyes, planning to sleep. But suddenly a cold icy feeling passed over me as my eyes snapped open.

It was the same icy feeling I had felt when I parked outside Adrian's apartment earlier, I had brushed it off as nervousness but now after there wasn't anything to be nervous about, I knew it wasn't nothing. I glanced into the dark desert hoping to see something, but all I saw was Adrian walking towards me unaffected by the cold I was feeling.

Maybe I was imagining it, it could be a side effect of using magic. But then why did I feel it earlier?

"Keys?" Adrian asked, as he slid into the driver's seat, his palm open. I carefully hide the sudden fear as I passed the keys to him. He looked at me strangely before smiling, "Don't worry, I won't crash her."

I gave him a nervous smile in response before turning to look out the window. I wasn't worried about that at all.

* * *

**Word said that was ten pages long, and gosh for me that's long.**

**Whilst writing I kept thinking if I should or shouldn't have the hug and obviously the should side won.**

**There's a .5 chapter. In Adrian's POV, it's basically when he was waiting for Sydney to pick him up, it posted under my other fanfic 'Not Just One'**

**Also you might be thinking Vegas, really? Didn't we see Vegas in Spirit Bound? Why yes we did, and now we're seeing it again. I wasn't even going to choose Vegas but Vegas kept on randomly popping up during the week so I took it as a sign. Let's hope it was a good sign.**

* * *

**I also think I should answer some questions:**

**Dimitri - He will be leaving before thanksgiving, I didn't forget ;)**

**Sydney-Adrian-Marcus triangle - To put it simply, no. I wouldn't be able to deal with that myself, to much torture. LOL**

**Jill - You might be thinking 'hey she's not being as bitchy as before' and that's cause Adrian is feeling happier, but Jill will still be bitchy but not as much**

**Updates - I'll be updating weekly**

**And feel free to ask me questions, I'll answer them no matter what.**

* * *

**Tell me what you think, oh and what do think of the mysterious icy cold feeling Sydney felt in the end?**

**Jenni(:**


	7. Shop till You Drop, Literally

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

7. Shop till You Drop. Literally

"Here," Julia said, pushing a black satin dress into my already full arms, I knew protesting would be pointless as I shifted the weight. We had only arrived in the mall merely a quarter of an hour ago, and since then we had been in only one shop, where I had been bombarded continuously with different pieces of clothing, all of which I didn't approve.

I felt another piece of clothing being added to my pile, as I cautiously made my way towards the seats outside the changing rooms. The seats that Adrian happened to be casually sitting in.

"Sage, if you're trying to scare me, I should let you know I'm not scared of clothes monsters."

I rolled my eyes in response even though he couldn't see them. "I'm not, though these clothes are currently scaring me," I answered, placing them into a neat pile on a chair before sitting myself next to Adrian.

He scoffed at me, his voice amused. "You're scared of clothes?"

"These one, yes," I said, pulling out the black satin dress Julia had given me. I grimaced as I saw the extremely high slit on the side.

Adrian widened his eyes marginally at it, but remained quiet.

Since the spell this morning the tension that had been around us, slowly dissipated. It almost felt like how it was before, almost. There was still issues that needed to be fixed, issues I honestly wasn't ready to face. He hadn't mentioned my breakdown, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to remember myself crying in front of him. I never let wall downs, until then.

"Why aren't you drooling over the clothes like the rest of them?" Adrian asked, glancing towards Jill, Angeline, Kristen and Julia.

"Because all the shops have these," I say, gesturing to the clothes beside me in disdain.

He looks critically at the clothes. "Not all." He stands. "I saw a shop you might like," he said, as he turned.

"What about the clothes?" I said, glancing around.

He looked back at me a smile at his lips. "I thought you didn't like them."

* * *

The store Adrian took me to was a small store my eyes had passed over when we had passed it earlier called 'Antiquated' which held vintage clothes and accessories.

Adrian was right, I did like the shop.

Entering the shop was like entering another era, the beams were a warm mahogany whilst the wallpaper was a light pink and deep green floral design. Assorted around the shop were different items of clothes in varying materials and colours. Jewellery from the 20's was displayed proudly upon the counter, shining brightly in the shops soft lighting.

Adrian watched me, a content expression upon his face. "What did I tell you?"

I glanced towards him in gratitude before I walked towards the dresses. My fingers passed over the different materials, wanting desperately for one of the dresses to pop out at me. Instead I spotted a soft pink floor length dress, a perfect dress for Zoë.

"It's not for me," I said dismissively, as I saw Adrian about to speak. "It's for Zoë."

"I don't know," Adrian said, making his voice sound older, "It's too revealing for my daughter."

I laughed aloud. "You do realize she isn't your real daughter, right?"

"Doesn't mean I won't play the mature father figure."

I laughed once again with a roll of my eyes. I knew already that he would be a mature "father" figure, I had seen the way he took care of Jill.

"It's not revealing," I said, with a smile, admiring the soft material.

He lips quirked before he suddenly walked to the opposite side of the store. I quickly followed in confusion. "Where are you going?"

He didn't answer me, instead he grabbed an above-the-knee length cream coloured dress with puff sleeves made out of small creme coloured roses, passing it to me.

I grabbed the dress out of shock. "What's this?"

There was amusement in his voice. "A dress, Sage."

"Obviously," I said, "but for who?"

"You," he stated.

I widened my eyes at him, holding the dress back out. "Umm… no."

"Why?" he asked with a small pout.

"It's too short," I said in an almost whisper.

"Sage, too short is when you can see what's underneath. This," he pointed at the dress, "is nowhere near short."

"Ad—"

"Just try it on," he said.

I remained in my spot before Adrian gave me a light push in the direction of the changing rooms. I looked at him in annoyance as I stood outside the changing room, but still didn't move.

He gave me an exasperated look. "Try it on. Please, Sydney."

I had a weakness when he said my name like that. I quickly moved into the changing room seeing my flushed reflection in the mirror. _What's wrong with me?_ I shouldn't be agreeing to his demands and I shouldn't even be talking to him, it would've been safer. But it hurt to even think of that.

I had pulled the dress on automatically as I thought, before finally I saw my reflection. I paused, the dresses light colour bought out the brown in my eyes along with the light gold in my hair. I ran my hands slowly down the material, admiring how it hugged my body and showed curves I barely paid attention to. For a moment I felt beautiful.

I heard a soft knock at my door. "Done yet? I wanna see," Adrian called. I paused again checking myself in the mirror again, suddenly I felt nervous. What if I looked horrible? What if the dress didn't suit me at all? What would Adrian think? I met my eyes in the mirror, I was overthinking this. Why should I care so much about what Adrian thought?

I pulled the door open popping my head out to see Adrian leaning boredly against the wall, before straightening up. I walk out slowly, my heart suddenly beating fast. I looked up to see Adrian looking at me a mesmerized expression on his face, his emerald eyes wide.

"Wow, Sage," he whispered, meeting my eyes, "you look beautiful."

My breath momentarily stilled, as butterflies suddenly swarmed in my stomach. I look down flushed, a smile at my lips.

I run my hands once again over the dress, noticing Adrian's eyes following my hands movements before I look up into the ornately decorated mirror to my right.

I stare back at myself, once again caught up in the beauty of the dress. In the beauty of me. I meet Adrian's eyes in the mirror; his eyes still hold the mesmerized expression. The expression no one gave me, ever. I look away from his gaze which causes my insides to turn, back to my reflection. My reflection stared blankly back at me, she was the same yet so different. I could see in her eyes, sadness and pain. Sadness and pain I continuously tried hiding. I could see everything that I tried to keep buried in her eyes.

I look away from my gaze, towards the lily upon my cheek. I peek a glance at Adrian in the mirror, whose face is no longer mesmerized but troubled. I glance back to my reflection but instead see a cloudy face in its place. I jump slightly, taking a step back out of fear, around me the temperature drops. I close my eyes in hopes it'll leave, but when I reopen them, the distorted face still remains. I back myself up more, my body smacking into a warm surface.

Arms suddenly shake my shoulders from behind. "Sydney!" The menacing face disappears and all I see is my reflection fear in my eyes and Adrian behind me, his eyes panicked.

"Adrian?" I ask, turning quickly away from the mirror.

He bends down slightly, his face in line with mine. "What's wrong?" I can see in his eyes, a small amount of fear even though his words are strong.

I look away from him, peering over my shoulder only to see our reflections. "Nothing," I whisper quietly, quickly moving back into the changing room so he wouldn't call me out on my lie.

I hesitated as I saw myself again in the changing room's mirror. I turn my back to it, hurriedly changing back into my clothes.

What was that?

It was the same cold feeling I had felt last night but this time a murky face accompanied it. Adrian hadn't noticed it all, only me. I still felt fear in my bones. What did it want with me? I peek nervously over my shoulder to my relief only seeing myself.

I open my door, flinching in surprise to see Adrian standing directly outside of it. His eyes stare into mine wariness reflecting in them. I try to move around him, but he keeps ground.

"Sydney, what happened?" I can see in his eyes, that he was worried for me.

I open my mouth to answer falsely once again, but the sudden laugh that could only belong to Angeline nears us.

"Sydney! We've been looking for you forever, we have more clothes for you to try and—" she paused, as her eyes observed the proximity Adrian and I were standing in.

This time Adrian lets me past, but not before whispering: "We're not finished with this."

I ignored him as I walked towards Angeline, plastering a smile on my face. "Its fine, I found this," I said, holding up the cream dress. I didn't want Angeline suspicions to rise by saying Adrian found it, I could already see her eyes darting between Adrian and me in confusion.

She looked towards the dress, narrowing her eyes marginally. "It's not red."

I sigh tiredly in response. "I'll get that one later, when Zoë's here."

Angeline nodded in response. "Well expect Jill and me to be there too."

"That's what Jill said last time," I said back. Originally it was only supposed to be Angeline, Jill and I shopping today. But Eddie naturally insisted on accompanying us, along with Kristen and Julia who claimed they needed new clothes, and Adrian had been invited by Jill.

She shrugged nonchalantly, as I followed her to the counter. I could hear Adrian's feet trail behind us. I still felt shaken up by that face, what was that?

We left the shop, after I paid for the dresses. With Angeline and Adrian walking on each of my sides.

"We're at the food court," Angeline said to Adrian and me.

"But it's only eleven," I said back in mild annoyance. It was too early to eat; I had to wait at least an hour or two before my next meal.

She shrugs indifferently. "We were hungry."

Of course, they didn't have to worry about their weight, to constantly feel pressure to be skinny.

"Well, I'm not hungry."

Angeline simply nodded, not questioning me which I was relieved to. But then I felt Adrian's gaze on me and like a magnet I looked towards him before quickly looking away. Concern was written all over his face and eyes.

Angeline led us towards the area where everyone currently sat. Greasy food from McDonalds littered the table.

"Oh, Sydney," Kristen exclaimed, moving over to make room for me. "I found the perfect dress for you, Jill and Angeline said you were looking for something red and I found something," she paused and was about to show me the dress but decided against it, sending a wary glance at the food around us. "I'll show you later, I don't want it to get dirty."

"Thanks," I said back in gratitude, as I silently prayed the dress she chose wasn't something that would show too much skin.

"What cha buy, Syd?" Julia said, eyeing the white paper bag beside me.

"Just a dress," I said dismissively.

"Well you have to show us then," Kristen said enthusiastically as Julia and almost everyone nodded in agreement.

I touched the dress softly, fingering the soft pale material. "I don't want it to get dirty."

I noticed Jill pout at me from the head of the table. "But it's pretty."

Kristen looked towards in Jill in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Uh… she was just assuming its pretty," I said quickly. Obviously Jill had seen me wearing the dress through the bond, but how much did she see? Did she see when I had the small panic attack? I hoped not.

Julia offered me her fries as I kindly denied. Instead I watched everyone around me. Everyone looked happy. For once in a while their worries were gone.

I especially noticed Eddie and Angeline's happiness. They were currently sitting extremely close together with Angeline giggling every now and then. Julia and Kristen didn't seem to notice which I was thankful for. Eddie and Angeline were supposed to be cousins, after all.

I quickly sent a text to Eddie, telling him to not be as close. I looked up as I saw Eddie get the text, he glanced up at me a blush colouring his face. He mouthed the word 'sorry' to me as he moved away slightly. Angeline unlike Eddie gave me a frown.

* * *

"Sydney, can I ask you something?" Kristen asked, her hands fidgeting with the jewellery in front of us.

"Yeah," I answer, looking back at her.

She looks around nervously, dropping her voice. "Is your brother going out with…anyone?"

"My brother," I said slowly back in confusion.

"Yeah, Adrian," she said, sending a glance towards Adrian who stood a distance away from us talking to Jill.

_Adrian? _"Uhh…," I began. I knew Kristen and Adrian couldn't be together, vampires and humans didn't mix, we had seen it with Jill and Micah and I didn't want to see it again. "He has a girlfriend," I lied coolly.

Her face fell marginally, before she gave me a ghost of a smile. "Well, at least I tried."

Julia and I gave her sympathetic smiles in response. It wasn't just because Kristen was human that I had lied, a little tiny part in me felt angry at the idea of Kristen and Adrian being together, and I didn't know why.

"So," Julia said, in hopes of a topic change. "Your cousins are pretty close." I noticed her gaze looking towards Angeline and Eddie, who were once again in close proximity.

"Yeah…when they were younger, Eddie really helped Angeline with… these issues she faced when she was younger," I said quickly, Julia narrowed her eyes slightly before smiling in agreement.

I found myself once again texting Eddie. This time I got a reply: _bitch_. I widened my eyes, before my phone almost immediately went off again. _Sorry. Dat was Angeline._ I felt myself nod in understanding. _It's Fine. But you two really need to keep some distance, Kristen & Julia noticed._ I saw Eddie move slowly away from Angeline and towards Jill and Adrian. Angeline glanced at Eddie sadly before walking towards Julia, Kristen and I, an enraged look upon her face.

"Sydney, can I talk to you?'

"Sure," I answered, nervously back.

I followed her away from Julia and Kristen, whose faces looked mildly puzzled.

"What's your problem?!" Angeline suddenly exclaimed, turning to face me as I flinched in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you texting Eddie to move away from me," she said, angrily.

"Angeline," I said, in mild annoyance, "You two are cousins. You can't be that close in public."

She scoffed at me. "We're not actually cousins, are we?"

"You are when you're in public, and everyone knows you two are," I said, firmly.

Her face faltered marginally as she looked over my shoulder to where Julia and Kristen were, she glanced back at me, her eyes still angry before calling: "Eddie."

I followed her quickly as she made her way towards Eddie. For some reason, I thought Angeline was planning to kiss him, but instead it was something entirely different.

"I want to go to Victoria's Secret."

I was amazed she knew what that place was, considering the fact she had been transfixed when she used the escalator.

"Victoria's Secret?" Eddie said back in confusion.

She nodded enthusiastically, signalling Julia and Kristen to come over.

"What's up?" Kristen asked.

"We're going to Victoria's Secret," Angeline stated.

"Really?" Kristen answered back a smile at her face. "Well lets go, I saw they had new stuff in."

They each turned but not before I caught a mischievous glint in Angeline eyes as she glanced towards Eddie.

Victoria's Secret happened to only be two shops over, Angeline, Julia and Kristen rushed over to it unlike Jill and I, who walked towards it along with Eddie and Adrian.

Eddie's face was wary as we stood outside the door, "I think I'm gonna stay out here."

"Same," I said, quickly moving towards a bench.

Jill went inside, sending a bemused look towards me.

"No sexy bras for you, huh, Sage," Adrian said, glancing at me from next to Eddie.

I didn't answer him, deciding to fix my attention on my nails. I wasn't avoiding the shop because of the bras, I was simply avoiding it because to everyone it was fun to dress me up in clothes I would never wear, and I wasn't keen on being forced into bras I defiantly wouldn't approve of. Also another small part I tried to ignore was scared of what I would look like in a bra, I would be fat compared to them.

"Sydney!" Kristen suddenly exclaimed from the door. "Come in."

"No, I'm fine," I answered with a shake of my head. Kristen seemed to talk to someone near her before shrugging moving back into the store.

I continued sitting pulling at lint on my cardigan, before Angeline suddenly walked towards us.

"Are you coming?" she said, I thought she was talking to me but instead she looking towards Eddie, who looked surprised.

"I'm waiting out here."

Angeline pouted at this. "But we need protecting."

Eddie gave a small laugh. "Angeline, you and I both know you can protect yourself."

"But I want you to help me," she insisted, "I need your opinion."

Eddie suddenly looked uncomfortable as he glanced at me and Adrian, who looked highly amused.

"Don't let us stop you, Castile."

Eddie flushed lightly turning his gaze back to Angeline. "I can't. Not now…at least." Angeline pouted again in response but smiled nonetheless, she turned to go but not before giving me a much too sweet smile.

"You can be stupid, Castile" Adrian said, deadpan "seeing your girlfriend in a bra, not many guys would say no to that…well except you."

Eddie looked at Adrian in annoyance. "She's my cousin."

"Not your real one," he said, back lightly.

"Just like, Sydney," he said suddenly.

Adrian face held shock as he glanced towards my surprised expression before turning back to Eddie a smirk at his lips. "And what is that supposed to mean, Castile?"

Eddie held Adrian's gaze, before looking towards me. It must've been something in my expression that stopped him from saying his intended words.

"Nothing."

Adrian watched Eddie carefully, before glancing briefly at me.

It was suddenly uncomfortable between us. Why did Eddie say that? There was nothing between Adrian and me. But Eddie believed otherwise. I mentally reminded myself to tell him that later, I couldn't let Eddie think there was anything between Adrian and me because there was nothing between us.

"Sydney!" Angeline suddenly yelled, from the doorway, to my embarrassment holding a red bra. "Red!"

I widened my eyes at her. "Angeline!"

"Red!" she repeated, waving the bra over her head.

I quickly stood, embarrassed at the shoppers staring my way and of Adrian staring at me with a quirked eyebrow.

I guess I should have expected what happened next, though. I had barely had any sleep or eaten and I had been preoccupied with the strange icy feeling. So when I met the floor, I couldn't be more surprised.

"Sydney!"

"Oh my God, Sydney"

"Sydney."

"What happened?"

"Sage!"

Each voice hummed through my mind vacantly until I heard the last one, my eyes opening to see recognisable and unrecognisable faces around me. I felt my eyes search immediately for his, and felt myself smile as I saw his emerald ones next to me.

"Sage," he repeated, concern in his voice, "you need to eat."

For some reason I expected that, Adrian knew about my aversion to food – much to my embarrassment. I continued staring into his emerald eyes before slowly nodding, the faces around me blurring slightly. I felt a hand steady me on the back, as I shut my eyes tightly together.

'_Sydney,' _the voice was unrecognisable as it whispers through my mind. _'What a nice name…'_

I open my eyes quickly, seeing faces of normal people, not blurry ones.

'_Sydney,' _the voice repeats smoothly. _'Found you.'_

* * *

"Sydney." I look away from my untouched salad, towards Adrian. His eyes glance at my salad critically before meeting mine.

"What's wrong?"

I stared silently back at him. I could see and hear in his voice, that he was worried. Why wouldn't he? I had freaked out at the mirror, then I fainted.

We were once again sitting in the food court, but unlike last time, it was only Adrian and me. I had insisted I was okay after I fainted, that I could eat by myself - but of course, Adrian disagreed.

"I-I don't know," I whisper quietly, shifting my gaze away from his face. I honestly didn't know, first was the icy feeling last night, then the mirror and then when I fainted and heard the _voice._ I feel myself shudder slightly as I remembered the voice slipping like silk through my mind. _"Found you." _it had whispered.

"Sydney," Adrian said firmly, "what's wrong and don't tell me nothing. I saw when you freaked at the mirror, and then you faint," he pauses, "last night… well this morning when we were in the car, you looked frightened I thought it was about me driving the car… but now. Sydney, please tell me what's wrong."

I look away from his gaze, scared at its intensity. "It's crazy," I said miserably

I saw the pointed look he gave me out of the corner of my eye. "Sage, I'm the King of crazy."

Usually I would've smiled or rolled my eyes in response, but I couldn't. I felt the worry and fear of this unknown threat pressing down on me.

"Adrian…" I close my eyes briefly, before opening them to look back at him. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone."

His emerald eyes watch me, before he gives me a nod. "I promise."

I look down towards my hands, my voice quiet. "It is crazy," I state, "and I honestly don't know but… have you ever had a voice…in your head? Or seen _something_ in the mirror?"

"What do you mean," he asks cautiously.

I keep my eyes trained on my hands as I reply. "I mean have you ever heard a voice that wasn't yours in your head, speaking to you?" I look up towards him, expecting to see a look of scepticism but instead his face is composed, small worry in his eyes.

"Sydney," he said calmly, "this voice… have you ever heard it before?"

"No," I answer quietly, "I just heard it before, when I fainted."

"Not in the mirror?"

"No, then I saw… I saw this face, I think."

He suddenly stands before sitting himself next me. "Sydney, I believe you and I won't tell anyone but know that I'll be here for you. Anything that happens, you have to tell me straight away. I don't want you to deal with this by yourself."

"But I don't even know what I'm dealing with."

His gaze is unwavering. "We will, it's you and I. I won't let you deal with this by yourself. Promise."

He suddenly holds his pinkie out to mine, as I stare at it in confusion.

"Pinkie promise, Sage."

This time I smile, lopping my finger with his as I gaze into his eyes.

"Promise," I whisper.

* * *

**Stuff like that never happens when I go shopping, thankfully ;)**

* * *

**I need your guys help!**

**So I have the thanksgiving and Las Vegas chapters coming up, and I honestly don't know anything about the two.**

**So if you have any traditions, what you do or eat on thanksgiving please tell.**

**And with Las Vegas, what is it really like, I can only base my opinion on movies but I really want to know from someone who's been there.**

* * *

**Hope you liked it and tell me what you thought.**

**Jenni(:**


	8. Ta ta, For Now

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

**AN: Thank you for all the help about Las Vegas and thanksgiving, and just thank you for reading this :D**

* * *

8. Ta-ta, For Now

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Ms. Terwilliger asked absentmindedly, as she leafed through the thick leather volume in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you again."

She glanced up at me. "Of course, Miss Melbourne. Now," she said, flattening the book out, "I want you to learn this."

I moved to stand next to her shoulder, gazing towards the spell on the page.

"That's an attack spell," I stated. Ms. Terwilliger had been teaching defensive spells for the past few days and I knew that I would eventually have to learn an attack spell, but now, with the spell sitting in front of me, made me realise how real the threat of her sister was.

"It's a fire induced spell, it can turn any desired material into fire." She pointed her finger towards the drawing of a necklace on the page. "You'll have to make this; it'll hold pebbles which will make whatever you wish to turn into fire - become fire."

"So you're saying I'll be turning things into fire?" I asked incredibility. I had been doing magic for a while now, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong, that it went against everything I believed in.

"Yes," she answered back calmly, before moving to gather the ingredients.

I took a closer look at the page. The spell looked simple like most did but I knew that I would be tired in the end. The spell instructed that I had to soak a small bag woven out of corn silk in a mix of water and eucalyptus petals, before boiling exactly ten pebbles, whilst repeating the incarnation twice while stirring with a wooden oak spoon.

"Here," Ms. Terwilliger said, placing a Bunsen burner under a small metal bowl upon a stand, "I'll be marking my work if you need me."

"Thank you," I said, as she moved to the opposite side of the room.

I looked back at what she had placed on the table, everything I needed was here.

I had poured the water and petals into the bowl before placing the small bag in it to soak, the instructions said I had to let it soak for ten minutes, so while I waited, I was left to my thoughts.

I hadn't had any icy feelings since Saturday, which I was thankful for. But that didn't mean Adrian wouldn't stop checking on me, I had probably gotten over two-hundred messages within the space of three days.

One of the messages Adrian sent me, had been about Marcus. We had made the plan to leave on Friday morning and arrive back on Sunday afternoon. Adrian had booked the tickets, and I knew he had used compulsion to get them - considering that most flights would be booked, thanks to the holiday. We had agreed not to tell anyone about it, my excuse was that I was on an Alchemist visit, and Adrian said he'll get Jill to say he was drunk. Jill naturally knew about the excursion Adrian and I was going on, there was no way of hiding it with the bond.

Ten minutes had passed; I took the bag out, placing it on the table in front of me.

I placed the small pebbles in the now boiling water before slowly stirring, reciting the incarnation. Once again I had to wait another ten minutes.

I still hadn't seen the dress Kristen had bought me. I was originally going to see it on Saturday night, but then Jill and Angeline decided that it should be a surprise. I had tried numerous times to get them to show it to me, but of course they didn't budge. I had almost gone back to the mall to get another dress just in case the one they chose was inappropriate, but Jill had stopped me, promising more than once I would like it.

Though I didn't see the red dress, I did get to see the white one once again.

I was bought back to the present as my phones timer went off, I quickly took the pebbles out, placing them into the soaked material of the small bag.

"Ms Terwilliger," she glances towards me, "I'm done."

She looked at the clock before looking back at me. "That was fast, Miss Melbourne." She stood, before she examined the small necklace I made, before walking off, only to come back with a slim pink coloured string. "It's made out of dried plant stems; it helps make the magic last longer."

She passed it to me, as I fastened it tightly around the small pouch. "When I use it, do I just repeat the spell aloud?"

"Yes, but make sure you don't take the necklace off, it - along with yourself - has the power to turn anything into fire." She looked towards me with mild disappointment. "We'll practise tomorrow - which I'm assuming is our last session with magic."

I looked down, marginally guilty. "Yeah, my sister will be here on Tuesday." I glanced back at Ms. Terwilliger, who gave me a soft smile.

The bell went off, indicating the end of school, as I packed up the ingredients.

"Ms. Terwilliger," I said hesitantly, glancing back up at her, "have you ever felt…a cold feeling?"

"Cold? No, why do you ask?"

I felt myself falter. "Never mind," I answered back, mildly disappointed, as I went to grab my bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She looked sceptically at me, before giving me a smile. "Tomorrow then, Miss Melbourne."

I left the small class and was greeted by the sickly warm temperature of autumn Palm Springs. The sky remained blue as the sun shone, though the air was cool. A reminder of the coming winter season.

I decided to walk to the east campus, wanting to work off the calories I had consumed today.

"Sydney." I turned, to see Jill walking towards me.

"Yeah," I answered back.

"Are you going to Vegas?"

There was no point in lying. "Yes."

"With Adrian?" she asked.

"Yes."

She watched me silently, before saying: "You need to sort yourself out, Sydney, stop denying it. I can see it. The only thing you're causing is pain, for Adrian and yourself."

"Jill, I don—"

"Have fun," she said abruptly, before turning.

"Jill!" I called, as she moved swiftly away.

Why didn't she believe me?

* * *

"Las Vegas, Friday?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah," I answered back, we were currently in the kitchen at Clarence's.

"Are you sure, Sage?" he looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine," I said adamantly, "I haven't…seen or felt anything."

He watched me for a second, almost like he was examining my aura, before moving to grab a dark chocolate cake out of the fridge.

I looked at the cake with a small glare, the cake was for Dimitri who was leaving this evening to go back to court.

"Don't look at my cake like that, Sage, it's disrespectful," Adrian claimed, with mock hurt.

I looked at him in confusion. "Your cake?"

He smiled proudly. "Of course, I made it."

"You made it," I said in disbelief, "for Dimitri?"

The smile on his face dimmed. "Unfortunately, yes. But since I'm the only one with culinary skills, I had to make it." He glanced at the cake before looking back at me. "Try it."

I knew I looked shocked, as I answered him. "No."

"C'mon, Sage," he said, grabbing a knife, and cutting a small slice out. "It's yum."

"Umm… no."

He glanced up at me from impossibly long lashes, "For me?"

I felt myself flush, as I looked away. "I can't."

He rounded the counter, before holding the slice out to me. I looked at the cake with uncertainty, it did look good, but then it would have too much sugar for me.

"I can't," I answered lamely again.

"Just a bite," he said, pushing the cake near my mouth.

I looked towards the cake once again. I had only had a yogurt and apple today, it wouldn't hurt.

I glanced back up at Adrian, who was watching me. "Okay…"

He gave me a smile, pushing the cake closer to my mouth. I hesitantly took a small bite out.

"Sage," he said deadpan, "That's the size a worm would eat, have more."

I glanced up at him in mild annoyance, before taking another bite.

The cake was one of the most delicious things I had ever tasted; it was soft, creamy and smooth. I usually avoided chocolate, but this was irresistible. I tasted the chocolate stuck on my teeth, the sugariness almost foreign to me.

Adrian held a pleased smile on his face. "Well?"

I licked the top of my mouth. "It was really nice, you're really good at baking, Adrian."

He smiled. "Then have some more."

I shook my head, moving away from the cake in front of me.

He looked towards me in disappointment, before biting into the cake himself. He suddenly coughed his eyes wide before he glanced at me. "That is nice," he said quietly with a coarse voice.

I look at him in confusion as he moved to grab the cake, before moving to hold the door for me. I followed him to the lounge holding the plates steadily in my hands.

"Is that chocolate?" Angeline exclaimed, as we entered the lounge.

Chocolate was one of Angeline's favourites, I was amazed that she had never had it before whilst she lived with the keepers.

"One and only," Adrian answered, placing the cake on the table, I followed suit before sitting down across from Jill.

Angeline had two thick slices already on her plate, and was biting heavily into it. I felt envious of her and Jill, they never had to worry about weight.

"This," said Angeline, "is the most nicest thing I have had. Ever."

Eddie nodded along. "Yeah, what bakery did you get it from?"

Adrian scoffed at him. "Bakery, Castile? This cake is all mine."

Eddie raised his eyebrows at Adrian. "You made it?"

"Of course, I'm not going to spend money on something I can cook to perfection."

"Just never imagined you as a baker," Eddie stated with an impressed voice.

Adrian shrugged indifferently, a small smirk at his lips, as he leaned against the wall.

"Sydney, dear, are you going to have any?" Clarence asked.

I was about to deny, before Jill interrupted.

"She already had some, but she's too scared to have more."

"Jill," Adrian said sharply.

Jill suddenly looked sheepish as she glanced towards Adrian. She glanced quickly back at me but remained quiet.

I felt mildly shocked but also embarrassed. I could feel eyes on me but refused to meet them.

"I'll bet Rose will be happy to see you," Eddie said, to Dimitri, in hopes of losing the sudden quietness.

I noticed Adrian still out of the corner of my eye, before I glanced towards him, giving him a reassuring smile, he gave me a small nod in response.

Dimitri smiled in response, placing his plate down. "Yes, she will. She's wanted to tell someone about how annoying Christian is."

Eddie laughed at this, as Jill smiled. I kind of knew who Christian was; I had seen him along with Queen Vasilissa and Adrian back at the Moroi court, when I was being interrogated about Rose.

"It will be sad to see you go," Clarence said gravely, "Lee won't be back for a while, but thankfully you got rid of those vampire hunters."

I gave Clarence a sad smile, he still couldn't accept the fact that Lee died.

Angeline gave him a soft smile, her voice delicate. "You'll get to see us, and we'll protect you if anything happens."

Clarence gave her a kind smile in response. "Thank you, dear."

We discussed about different topics for a few more hours, whilst the TV hummed in the background, before we had to leave.

"See you," Jill said, sending a smile towards Dimitri, I would've expected her to hug him, but we all knew he wasn't really the hugging type.

"Yeah," Eddie said, "I guess we'll see you at Sonya's wedding."

"We'll kick anyone - who dares getting near Jill - asses," Angeline said proudly, as Dimitri laughed in response.

Adrian gave Dimitri a nod of recognition but didn't say anything else.

I was the final person to give him a farewell. "It was good to see you," I said. "And I'm glad we'll be seeing you again along with Rose at Sonya's wedding."

He nodded back at me. "It was good to see you too, you've changed a lot from when I first meet you." he commented, "I hope it goes well with your sister. And remember what I told you, sometimes it's not a bad thing to make sure you're okay too."

I gave him a smile in gratitude before moving out to the hallway. Eddie and Angeline were standing close together, talking quietly whilst gazing into each other's eyes. I noticed Jill glare their way every few seconds as she listened to Adrian talk, before she noticed me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I answered back, she looked at me for a second longer, a little amount of guilt in her eyes as I shifted uncomfortably.

She turned, as I followed with Adrian at my side.

"Sorry about Jill," he said solemnly, "she didn't mean it."

"It's fine," I answered back, but yet I still felt myself caught up with what she said, was I really _scared_ to eat?

Adrian stared at me for a few more seconds, before turning back to address Eddie and Angeline.

"You two lovebirds realise we're leaving right?"

Eddie looked mildly surprised as he looked towards Adrian. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Adrian turned back around. "Sage, you do realise I'm going to take you gambling whilst in Vegas."

I glanced over my shoulder in case Eddie or Angeline heard, but they were too caught up in each other. "Adrian, I'm not gambling. We're going there to find Marcus."

He sighed. "We're going to Vegas, and you still don't want to have fun."

I was quick to defend myself. "I have fun."

He gave me a pointed look, before changing the topic. "So, did you really like my cake?"

I looked back at him, and was slightly puzzled to see a look of uncertainty in his eyes. "Of course, I meant it, it was really good."

"Even with all the sugar?"

"Yes," I answered slowly.

He watched me once again. "We'll then I guess I'll make more - cupcakes this time."

"Cupcakes?"

He nodded back. "I'll bring you some on Friday."

I looked at him in exasperation. "You know I won't eat it."

He cocked his head at me. "You know I could compel you to eat one."

"You wouldn't, though," I said back with complete honesty, I knew Adrian would never compel me.

"You know me so well," he said lightly, "but I could probably get you to eat one."

"And tell me, how would you do that?"

He shook his head at me. "If I told you, you would be expecting it."

I looked at him in annoyance. "Why do you want me to eat?" I already knew what his answer would be.

He lost his playful tone, as he said his next words. "Because I'm worried for you."

I continued looking forward as we left Clarence's house. Worry, people weren't usually worried for me, I was always able to take care of myself. Dimitri's words suddenly rang in my head, "_sometimes it's not a bad thing to make sure you're okay too."_

I looked at Adrian out of the corner of my eye. "Thank you," I say quietly.

* * *

**Farewell to our Russian badass.**

**That spell was completely made up by my 'imagination'. (I just totally read that in SpongeBob's voice LOL)**

**And Adrian coughed because the cake was previously in Sydney's mouth, so it tasted like her, just thought I should clarify that ;)**

* * *

**The next three chapters are all dedicated to their time in Las Vegas, so extremely exciting. **

******And OMG, this chapter has the most dumbest name ever, I honestly could not think of **_**any**_**-thing.**

**I hope you guys liked it, leave what you thought. And thank you once again to everyone, you're all awesome :D**

**Follow me on tumblr: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (no spaces)**

**Jenni(:**


	9. Bright Lights

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

9. Bright Lights

"How can you read that, Sage? It's like one-thousand pages long."

I looked up at Adrian in annoyance. "I can't, if you keep interrupting me."

He sighed tiredly. "Well, I'm bored."

We were currently in packed flight heading straight to Las Vegas, we had taken off only an hour ago and already I wished to be off it. I had left early in the morning, sadly having to leave Latte behind but instead being able to get a ride in Adrian's car.

"We should play 'I Spy'," Adrian suddenly said, glancing towards me.

I closed my eyes briefly. "No."

He looked towards me, his voice deadpan "Fun, Sage. You're just a ball of fun."

I closed the book; it was obvious I wouldn't be able to read it. "I don't know anything fun."

"Obviously," he answered back, he suddenly brightened. "Let's guess who's going to do it."

"What?!" I exclaimed back.

He ignored me, and kept his eyes trained on the toilet near our seats.

"I'm not participating in this," I said back, but he didn't answer me.

His voice was highly amused when he started talking again. "Them, Sage," he said, nodding his head towards a middle aged couple sitting close together a few seats ahead of us.

I looked at him in repulsion. "How can you think of people, doing _it?_"

He looked back at me, once again amused. "You make it sound like a sin."

I didn't answer him, deciding to look through my bag. Whilst I was looking through my bag, I felt the soft material of the small corn silk bag I had made a few days ago with Ms. Terwilliger. I had tested the spell yesterday, and to my amazement it worked. More than once an object caught ablaze when I recited the spell. I had bought the necklace, along with a few more magic tricks, in case anything happened, though I hoped I wouldn't need them.

"I was right," Adrian suddenly said, I looked up to notice the man glancing nervously around, before moving to the bathroom, his partner nowhere in sight.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" I asked in disgust.

He shrugged back in response, before looking back at me, noticing the small bag in my hand.

"What's that?"

"It's a necklace charm; I made a couple of days ago. It turns anything into fire."

He raised his eyebrow, impressed. "Anything, would I become fire?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Why would I set you on fire?"

"To make me hotter, though I don't think I need to be," he said flippantly, as I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't set you on fire, it's just in case."

"In case, what?" he asked, suddenly serious.

I glanced back at him, regretting what I said. "In case, we run into trouble."

He looked at the charm in my hands sceptically. "We won't run into trouble."

I watched him for a few more seconds, before looking back at the charm deciding to fasten it around my neck. I felt my hands brush the cool metal of my cross, as I put it on. I glanced at Adrian out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him starring at my neck, his eyes narrowed. He had had the cross before, but gave it back after the kiss.

I sighed, leaning further back into the seat. Thankfully no annoying children who liked to kick were behind me, I had dealt with it before.

"We're going to stay at Witching Hour, right?" Adrian asked.

I shook my head back at him. "We can't, I know it has the best protection, but they also have video cameras the Alchemists can gain accesses to." I knew this, since the first time I had seen Adrian, was on security footage with his then girlfriend, Rose. "We'll have to stay at another one, I was thinking we could stay at Mirage, it's next to Caesar's Palace."

He seemed to contemplate my words over, before nodding. "Room with a view?"

I smiled. "I don't know, it depends on what they have left."

I glanced up to the sudden knocking at the toilets door. Adrian flashed me a smirk. A young stewardess stood at the door, an annoyed expression upon her face, she knocked once again, before the door opened and the man sheepishly walked out with the women trailing behind him. I heard Adrian snicker beside me.

The stewardess returned with an older man, who begun talking to the couple. Adrian looked highly amused as it happened.

"It's not funny," I said quietly.

He turned to look at me. "Don't be so serious, Sage."

I let out a breath in mild frustration.

The young stewardess, who had been knocking at the door, was now going down the aisle with a food cart. I noticed Adrian brighten, before he glanced at me. "Can I borrow some money, Sage?"

"For food?"

"No, Sage, for a flying lesson," he said cynically, "of course for food, I'm starving."

"I thought you bought cupcakes."

"Only three," he said back, "I'm a growing man, I need more than that."

I sighed at him, but nonetheless gave him money. He waited impatiently, before finally the stewardess stopped near us. I couldn't help but notice the widening of her eyes as she saw Adrian, who was eyeing up the carts contents. She glanced quickly at me before looking back towards Adrian, pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Hi, I'm Selene, is there anything you'll like?"

Adrian glanced up at her for a second, before looking back towards the food. The smile on her face faltered marginally, but when Adrian looked up again she flashed another smile along with a flick of her hair. Behind her I noticed an annoyed older man, who Selene decided to ignore.

"Have you decided?" she asked sweetly.

"Wait," he said, glancing over at me, "do you want anything?"

"No," I answered back, he looked mildly dissatisfied.

He looked back towards the stewardess, who was looking at me with a glare which she quickly hid.

"I'll just have these," he pointed to a chocolate bar, and two bottles of water.

"That'll be $7.50," she said, smiling broadly at him. Adrian passed her the money, before getting the change. The stewardess continued staring at him, though Adrian seemed to be ignoring her. I saw her glare my way again, before taking the older man's order.

I guess the stewardess attempts at flirting were understandable, Adrian was beyond good looking; his face reminded me of something one of my favourite classical artists could have carved. And then were his eyes, so bright and full of expression.

But for some strange reason, I felt the same spark of anger I felt when Kristen asked if Adrian was dating anyone, though this time I was angrier. I still didn't understand the origin of this feeling though.

Adrian passed me a bottle of water. "I don't need it," I said back.

He shrugged causally, sitting the bottle on the arm rest between us. A tease in his voice. "Is that because you don't want use the bathroom?"

I glanced towards the couple. "Partially."

Adrian smirked before biting into the chocolate bar; I stared the chocolate and was reminded of the cake he had made for Dimitri. Suddenly I craved chocolate and I didn't know why.

"Are you drooling, Sage?" I quickly moved my gaze back towards Adrian, self-consciously brushing my hand against my mouth.

"No," I said in reassurance to myself, I glanced quickly back at the chocolate, before looking towards the bright clouds outside my window.

But even then, I kept thinking of chocolate. I usually never craved foods, especially something so high in sugar. I peeked a glance at Adrian, who was still eating the bar.

He sighed in amusement. "You want some, don't you?"

My voice was laced with false sternness, as I answered him. "No, of course not."

He pursed his lips together, before shrugging. "Fine, Sage. But this," he said, waving the chocolate, "is the best chocolate I've ever had. But you'll never know." He added dismissively.

I sighed. "I don't want it."

He cocked his head at me with a smile. "I know, I know. But if you decide you want some, it'll be sitting right here." He placed an uneaten piece of chocolate next to the water. "You don't have to have it, of course. But eventually it'll melt, and I'm not going to do anything about it."

"You're making me eat, by threatening to not do anything if it melts?" I asked in astonishment.

Once again he shrugged. "It's not a threat, I'm simply bargaining."

"Bargaining?" I repeated.

"Mhmm, with the most delicious chocolate ever made." To accentuate his statement, he gave me a satisfied smile before biting into another piece. "Best ever," he mumbled.

I was somewhat transfixed with the chocolate, and I honestly didn't know why. Was it because the colour exactly matched Adrian's dark brown hair? Or was it because _he_ was eating it? But then why should it matter if it matched his hair colour, or if he was eating it - though he did make it look more tempting.

"I'm fine," I answered, though my eyes watched the chocolate between us.

"Then stop drooling," he said, tapping his chin, playfully.

"I'm not," I said hastily, I forced myself to look away from the chocolate and Adrian.

I did want the chocolate, no matter how much I denied. I knew it was bad, it had calories, sugar and fat, but then it was good. It was only a small piece he was offering me, after all. There would only be little damage. And Adrian would be happy if I did, too.

I took a deep breath, the words basically foreign on my tongue. "Fine, I'll eat the chocolate."

Adrian was obviously surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "I knew you would come around, eventually, Sage."

I gave him an irritated look. Recently I found that I was giving into his whims, when I really shouldn't be letting myself be influenced by him. But then I couldn't help it.

My fingers latched onto the smooth brown surface, as I picked it up. Adrian watched me eagerly, his eyes trained on my face.

I looked back to the chocolate, the warm, enriching scent, already infiltrating my nose. I glanced back at Adrian, nervous from his gaze. "Stop watching me." He looked mildly disappointed at my request, but moved his gaze nonetheless.

I peered back at the chocolate, pulling my hand closer, before taking a small bite. Once again, I tasted the same sweetness and creaminess, but this time slightly more amplified. I took another larger bite, savouring the taste I rarely let myself indulge in.

I closed my eyes, for the shortest second, simply enjoying it. I reopened them, to see Adrian watching me, a dreamy look upon his face.

I felt myself blush lightly in response, averting my gaze, though I could still feel his on me.

It was with surprise, I found myself finish the piece. I was ultimately shocked I had eaten it so fast, and that I had even eaten it in the first place.

I licked my back teeth, as I looked back towards Adrian. He still had a mesmerized expression upon his face, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Adrian," I said, in hopes he'll come out of whatever state he was in.

For a moment his faced remained the same, before slowly his broke out of it, for a small second he looked pained, but he hid it quickly, pulling a smirk to his face. "What a pig."

I widened my eyes at him, shocked but also hurt.

"Not like that," he quickly assured, "I just mean your face."

"My face," I said slowly.

He nodded, brushing his finger against the corner of his lip.

I reached up, to my surprise feeling the sticky resemblance of chocolate. I brushed it away with my finger, before licking the corner of my mouth. It wasn't without vain, that I noticed Adrian watching me, or more precisely my mouth.

Once again I felt uncomfortable, as I shifted my hand once again towards the corner of my mouth.

He quickly broke out of it, glancing quickly at me, before standing. "I'll be back."

I gave him a limp nod, as he moved towards an unknown destination behind our seats.

I took a deep breath; I could still feel the chocolate in my mouth. Why was he watching me? I knew the answer, even though I didn't want it to be true. Adrian had feelings for me, feelings I could never return.

Every time he would watch me like that, I felt uncomfortable. His eyes seemed to be seeing all of me, whilst being transfixed with it all. I felt uncomfortable because of that, I didn't want him to see all of me. But sometimes, I knew he would see through what I tried to hide.

And I did feel uncomfortable, but then I always felt a swarm of butterflies inside my stomach whenever he looked my way. And I couldn't help the rise in my heart, or how I felt flush around him. For almost once in my life I felt - to put it simply - stupid, I knew couldn't - didn't - have any feelings for Adrian, but I seemed to react otherwise. That was why I felt stupid. Usually I could explain mysteries like this, but now, I just couldn't. I didn't understand what was happening to me.

I sighed, leaning further into the well-used chair.

Maybe I was confused because of the kiss, that would make sense. I felt butterflies, pounding heart and flushed, because I was embarrassed and nervous about that kiss. That was the perfect explanation, the most reasonable and —

"No, thank you, I'm heading back to my seat." I automatically turned my head when I heard Adrian's voice. He stood, almost blocked by Selene, the young stewardess.

Her back was to me, but Adrian was facing me, he sent me a small smirk. Which in turn caused Selene to look my way with a heavy glare, before turning back to Adrian.

"Are you sure you don't need _anything_?" she asked, emphasising on "anything", as I abruptly stood.

Adrian looked mildly surprised as I made my way into the aisle, suddenly I felt anger towards this _Selene _person, she had no right to suggest or annoy Adrian like that_. _

"Excuse me?" I asked, tapping her lightly on the shoulder, even though I was angry I was still able to pull my pleasant Alchemist face on.

She grudgingly turned, surprised to see it was me.

Her eyes narrowed marginally, before she smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

I watched her for a few more seconds before pulling a reflective smile. "No."

She narrowed her eyes completely, her voice annoyed. "Well, can you please move, I'm talking to this—"

"Don't you mean harassing?" I interrupted, "I believe that staff shouldn't be harassing their passengers, but if I'm wrong I can go ask your manager," I stated decisively.

She pursed her lips. "I'm not harassing him," she answered, carefully.

I watched her carefully, before moving to her side to meet Adrian's eyes. "Is she harassing you?"

Selene turned to him in hopes he'll lie for her. I knew he wouldn't, but for a small second I imagined if he did, and for that small second I felt hurt.

"Harassing? Well, Sage, she is," Adrian said back, ignoring the shocked expression on Selene.

"As I stated before, that isn't allowed, right?" I said, to Selene.

Selene was still turned away from me, but I noticed her back stiffen before turning – not before knocking me – to walk away.

Adrian immediately caught me, his hand holding my arm steadily. He glanced quickly at me before looking to where Selene walked to, an uncommon anger in his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Of course," I said dismissively, suddenly noticing the other passenger's eyes on us, "let's go back to our seats."

Adrian followed closely behind me as we walked the short distance towards our seats.

"Never thought you'd come and protect me, Sage," he said quietly behind me. I didn't turn to see his expression; I could already hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Also, I never imagined you could be so bitchy," he said, as we sat down.

I looked towards him with incredulity. "I'm not."

He smiled. "No, you're not, but that women is." He examined me with his eyes. "You sure you're okay?"

I sighed. "Yes, Adrian."

He watched me, before giving me a smirk. "You know, I'm going to be telling everyone about how Sydney Sage ate chocolate then went and defended me," he announced.

I held a small smile. "They probably already know, Jill's like your Twitter feed."

I couldn't help but notice Adrian's surprise. "Twitter, Sage, I'm impressed."

I scoffed lightly. "You act like I'm from the Middle Ages."

"But aren't you?" he said jokingly, "you told me once Alchemists originated from the Middle Ages."

I was surprised he had remembered that at all. "Yeah, I wouldn't think you paid attention."

He was completely earnest as he addressed me. "Why wouldn't I pay attention."

I felt that feeling again, the one I decided to brush of as aftermath of the kiss.

"And," he said, "I'll be able to tell everyone you ate a cupcake."

This time I sighed in annoyance. "I'm not going to eat it."

"You will when you see it."

* * *

Yellow frosting decorated with purple sprinkles was held out in front of me.

"I can't." Adrian didn't move his hand away, adamant that I should have it.

"But, Sage," he said, "I made this one especially for you."

I looked away from the cupcake to his eyes. "How is it for me?"

He held a secretive smile as he glanced at the cupcake. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly the burning need to know inside of me.

He sighed lightly, leaning back slightly. "I'll tell you if you eat it."

"Adrian," I said in exasperation.

He looked up into my eyes. "Just a bite."

I looked away from him towards the cupcake in front of me.

"I… can't."

"Just a bite," he repeated quietly, "then you'll get to know how it's made especially for you."

What was stronger, my need to know or the fact the cupcake would hold sugar? Although I would like to know, I couldn't allow myself to eat any piece of the cupcake. It did look nice, that much was obvious, but I just couldn't. I had already had a piece of chocolate, that was already too much sugar; I obviously couldn't have this as well. And the difference with the cupcake and chocolate - though the cupcake did look nice - is that I didn't find myself obsessed with it as much as I was with the chocolate.

"Fine," I said as Adrian brightened, "but after, I can't have it now."

Adrian's brightness dimmed slightly, but he agreed placing the cupcake back into the Tupperware container.

"We're nearly there," I stated, as I spotted the buildings nearing us.

I felt Adrian move closer to me to see through the window, as my mind suddenly decided to forget the buildings and think of how nice he smelt, how I could hear his breathing.

"Sage…," he said slowly, I turned my head slightly, his eyes extremely close.

"Yeah," I answered back.

He remained quiet, his eyes still looking into mine, before he hesitantly moved away.

I suddenly felt a strange feeling of loss make its way through me.

"Caesars's Palace, right?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Caesars's Palace?" I said back slowly.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah, where Marcus is staying."

"Oh," I said. "Yeah, we'll probably have to go there tomorrow though."

He nodded his head. "And we'll be staying at the Mirage?"

"Yeah."

He gave me a small smile. "Let's hope we don't have a Mirage, then."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously, Adrian."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You might with Las Vegas's bright lights."

* * *

"Why me, Sage, I believe this is our room."

I looked towards Adrian in annoyance, ever since we had learnt the Mirage was booked out and that their Co. hotel, Treasures Island had rooms, Adrian had been imitating a pirate.

"Adrian, you're not a pirate," I said, whilst unlocking the door.

Adrian sighed melodramatically. "But yer' never know, I might be."

I sent him a fleeting glance as I entered the room. I was pleased not to see an anchor designed wallpaper scheme or anything resembling a ship in the room, unlike Adrian who looked mildly disappointed.

"Argh, no ships."

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the window, to see Treasures Island main attraction, Sirens' Cove, which was winding down from its earlier performance, which to my relief, and Adrian's displeasure, we missed.

"You know, Sage," said Adrian, as he appeared next to me, "we're going to watch that tomorrow."

I looked away from the ship towards Adrian. "We can't, we're finding Marcus tomorrow."

Adrian looked mildly disappointed, as he leaned casually against the window. "I know. But after we find him, Sage, then we can see all me crew giving their captain one hell of a performance."

I laughed. "Fine, but after."

Adrian looked away from me, to the room. "I'm taking the window bed."

I turned to look at the room, and sighed. "Adrian, that's the couch."

"Obviously," he answered, "but I'm too much of a gentleman, to let you sleep on the couch."

I had asked for a double bed room, which got me strange looks from the desk lady, who then told us, only single bed rooms were available.

I naturally felt embarrassed over the fact there was only one bed, I had avoided talking about it till now.

"Adrian, I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch."

He smirked, before suddenly moving towards the couch and stretching out on it. "If you want the couch, you can have it. But let it be known I won't move, so you can either sleep on the soft comfy bed, or sleep on the cramped couch with me."

I felt myself flush. "I'll sleep on the bed, then."

I moved to the bathroom, leaving Adrian alone on the couch. I could still feel the flush upon my cheeks. I did want to sleep on the couch, I felt rude about if, I always used my manners. But then I wanted to sleep on the couch because of what Adrian said. I knew I shouldn't, that it was absurd, but for some reason I didn't mind being on a cramped couch with him.

I splashed some cool water on my face, in hopes to meet some clarity. But even then, I felt confused.

I had bought my bag with me, and after a quick shower, I had changed into my soft stripped pyjamas.

I was almost hesitant, as my hand was enclosed around the door knob. Adrian obviously had never seen me in pyjamas, and I knew I shouldn't, but I felt nervous about it.

When I re-entered the room, Adrian was still lying on the couch, his arm draped over his eyes. For a moment I thought he was asleep, but he naturally heard my entrance, removing his arm from his eyes.

I paused for a second, as he assessed my appearance. I couldn't read his expression, but I could tell he didn't find my attire strange.

"Usually, normal people would be gambling and getting drunk, but instead you're getting ready for bed," he said lightly.

I didn't look up at him, as I riffled through my bag for my laptop. "I guess I'm not everyone then."

Adrian was silent, I looked back up at him in slight surprise at his quietness, usually he would have a witty quip to give me, but this time he was silent.

He still remained quiet, as I went back to grabbing my laptop out, still mildly puzzled.

"No," he said suddenly, breaking from his quietness, "you're not like anyone I've ever known."

I glanced up, not knowing whether to take what he said as a good or bad thing, but before I could question him on it, he stood, before moving to the bathroom. My eyes followed him, and remained on the bathroom's door after he had closed it.

Was it good that I wasn't like everyone else? I did try sometimes to be a normal teenager, but obviously it was difficult when you had to juggle both your job of an Alchemist, and how dangerously close you were getting to the creatures you were supposed to despise. And the fact I wasn't raised like other teenagers, who when they were five got colouring books for their birthday, when I instead, got given a beaker set, along with a book about Periodic Table and its elements.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts, I didn't like to dwell on how different I actually was from everyone around me, I felt like I was missing out on something everyone else already had.

My laptop quickly resumed from its sleeping state, and I was greeted by the Coliseum that I had saved as my desktop. I admired the building for a short second, before clicking into the Alchemist data base.

I knew it was a stretch that Marcus could've been spotted at the Witching Hour on their security footage, but I had to check. The clear movements of people milling around filled my screen, I saw many different humans but I could also spot the Moroi's and dhampirs mixed within the crowd, but still I didn't spot anyone remotely like Marcus.

I looked up as I heard the bathrooms door open, but quickly looked back down, an unmistakable blush upon my face, but the image was already in my mind. Adrian didn't have a top on. All he had was a towel wrapped around his waist.

I sternly kept my eyes trained on the screen, as he made his way across the room. But even then my eyes slipped marginally as I looked up from between my lashes. Adrian's back was to me, but that didn't matter.

Usually Moroi would be painstakingly skinny without muscles, but I could see on his upper arms the lean muscles within them. I continued watching him, seeing how his back held a slight dip where his spine was and then continued into an area beneath his towel. I felt myself blush more as my eyes absorbed his back, his skin was a smooth blemish free creamy colour, it was obvious how soft and warm it would feel.

"Sage," Adrian suddenly said, turning marginally to face me. I quickly moved my eyes away, praying my blush didn't give me away.

"Mhmm." I kept my eyes trained in the screen, although I didn't absorb any of it.

"I need to get changed, so—"

"Oh, of course," I said quickly, standing, but not before my eyes slipped towards Adrian again, I felt another blush brush upon my face. I couldn't see his chest entirely but I could see a bit of it, it was lean, I could see the muscles under his skin, and for a moment I imagined what they would feel like. My eyes remained trained on him, my body frozen, even though my mind was telling me to move.

It was with strength I managed to look away from his lean chest, glancing at his emerald eyes quickly, before hastily moving to the bathroom, as I shut the door tightly behind me.

I leaned against the door, with my eyes closed as I took a calming breath. But with my eyes closed I could see his chest, his back. I opened them quickly; meeting my eyes in the mirror, there was a slightly fervent look within them. I noticed the deep blush upon my cheeks, and once again I found myself splashing water on my face.

I looked down, scrunching my hands into fists. I tried pushing the image from my mind, but I couldn't find any will to do so. His lean, beautifully carved body was already strongly imprinted on my mind.

Why did Adrian, especially a half-naked Adrian have such a strong impression on me?

Nerves, that was it. I had basically never seen a half-naked man before, I was simply nervous over this new thing. It explained why I felt flush, and why my heart pounded, but did it explain the way my stomach twisted into warm knots.

My head snapped up, as I heard a knock at the door. "You can come out, Sage."

I meet my eyes briefly in the mirror; I could still see the pink in my cheeks, though it had dimmed from the bright red that was previously held within them.

I let out a breath, before twisting the doorknob. I walked out to see Adrian fully dressed in a casual t-shirt – something I had never seen on him – and black boxers, to my chagrin. He was also sitting on my bed.

"Why are you watching security footage?" Adrian asked, looking up at me.

I moved cautiously towards the bed, before sitting along the edge. "Just in case Marcus is on it."

He watched the screen with narrowed eyes. "I haven't seen anyone like him so far," he said. "But I don't think he'll visit the Witching Hour if the Alchemists have access to the security footage."

"That's what I thought too," I said back, "but I thought that maybe, he might be there."

"True," Adrian said. "Do you actually know which room he's staying in, Sage?"

I let out a sigh in frustration, momentarily forgetting his chest. "No."

Adrian seemed to study the screen, before looking towards me. "I think I can find out his room, though I'll have to use compulsion."

I felt myself pause at his suggestion. Usually my immediate answer would be no, but the fact that I needed his help, and that I had grown slightly more adjusted to magic, had me wondering if I should agree or not. Believe me; I still thought magic – especially vampire magic – was unnatural. But this would probably be the only way I'd find out Marcus's room number.

"Okay," I answer, "but don't use too much, I don't want anyone to notice." I also didn't want him to use too much, in case it made him have a small amount of spirit craziness – though I wasn't willing to tell him that.

He looked shocked that I had agreed, but managed to smile. "So, tomorrow Marcus day. And after we find him, fun time."

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Adrian interrupted me.

"You promised."

"I didn't actually promise," I stated, "but, yes, I'll do something fun."

Adrian held a triumphant smile. "I'm going to take you everywhere," he said excitingly, "no gambling, I know," he added seeing my expression. "I'll take you to all the fun places, I know them all. And…" he said, reaching over to the bedside table, "I remember you said you'll have one."

He held the cupcakes out in front of me.

"Adrian, there probably gone rotten by now," I stated.

He smirked slightly. "That's what that fridge is for," he said, nodding towards the mini-fridge in our room.

I looked at the cupcakes, there was only two. "I thought you bought three."

"Yeah," he said dismissively, "but I got hungry."

I looked away from him, to the cupcakes in the container. The one Adrian had made "especially" for me, sat next to a chocolate iced one with small green sprinkles.

"Is that mint," I asked, as I took a deep breath.

He picked the cupcake up. "Mhmm." He pulled the wrapping off the bottom, before taking a generous bite out of it.

I looked at Adrian, disbelievingly. "I thought you ate one before."

"And?" he mumbled.

Of course, he didn't care about having one too many of a certain food, especially one so high in sugar.

Even though I wasn't going to eat it, I picked my cupcake up. "How is this made for me?" I asked.

Adrian sighed playfully. "Eat it, and you'll know."

"How much?" I asked, already giving in.

"All of it," he said.

I gave him a pointed look. "No, I can't."

Adrian pursed his lips together, before giving me small smile. "Then a bite, any size."

I held a small smile, as I hesitantly bought the cupcake to my mouth. I took a small bite; I could taste the smooth lemon of the icing that was extremely sweet. I would've spit it out, but the actual cupcake mix stopped me. Like his cake, it was creamy and soft, I—

"Sydney, is that him?" I quickly looked towards the screen. A man who looked slightly like Marcus sat at the bar, talking to someone who's back was turned to the camera. I paused the video, moving closer onto the bed. It looked like Marcus; he had the same bone structure and blonde coloured hair, though unlike the photo, it had been cut shorter. I also couldn't completely confirm it was Marcus, because his cheek was bare.

"I don't know, it looks like him."

Adrian moved closer to the screen, which bought him closer to me, narrowing his eyes as he examined the picture. "Maybe."

I pressed fast-forward on the video, the supposable Marcus stayed there for almost fifteen minutes, talking to the stranger, before abruptly standing and leaving. The stranger remained where they were until walking off, their back still to the camera.

"If that is Marcus," I said, "he's obviously angry at that person."

Adrian shrugged. "I don't know, but he did look pretty pissed."

"But why?"

Adrian had no answer for me. I glanced at the time on the computers clock, _9:50_.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth."

Adrian looked sadly at me. "Don't you want more?"

I glanced at the cupcake. "I can't." I said, before moving off to the bathroom.

I brushed the sugar off me teeth thoroughly, I didn't like the way it clung to me teeth, but even though I was annoyed at the sugar, I couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride. Today, I Sydney Katherine Sage ate a piece of chocolate then had a piece of a cupcake. Never, would I have thought I would do that, and I didn't know if I would be able to again.

I returned to the room, Adrian had moved off the bed and was now lying on the couch. He had stolen a pillow and a sheet from my bed. I moved my laptop off my bed and cleared it before moving towards the light switch.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Are you?"

"Yes," I answered back.

"Then so am I."

I gave Adrian a tired look. "You don't have to because of me. Go and enjoy yourself in the casino."

Adrian turned his head, his eyes meeting mine. "Wouldn't be any fun. Plus I'm tired."

I watched him carefully, before deciding to believe what he was saying. I turned the light off and was momentarily blinded,as I carefully made my way back to the bed.

"Stop," Adrian suddenly said.

"What?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

"There's a bag in front of you."

I looked to where his voice was. "Don't scare me like that."

"What? I don't want you falling and hitting your head on the table."

I ignored him, feeling around for the bag before stepping around it. I finally made my way to the bed, pulling the covers down and climbing in.

I grabbed my phone, from the bedside table, setting an alarm for seven AM.

"I'm waking up at seven," I said to Adrian, through the darkness.

"Seven," he repeated, disbelievingly, "Sage, that's too early."

"Adrian," I said, "it's not early."

"For me," he said back, "it is."

"Fine," I said, "seven-thirty."

"Early," he stated simply.

I closed my eyes briefly. "Adrian."

I heard the smile in his voice. "Okay, Sage, if you're so adamant, seven-thirty."

"Good," I answered back, with a yawn.

I nuzzled further into the blankets, as I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Sage."

I kept my eyes closed, as I answered him. "Goodnight, Adrian."

Before I knew it I was slowly falling into sleep, but not before I heard Adrian say something quietly to me.

"The cupcake's for you, because its yellow and purple, like your aura."

* * *

**I am not fluent in Pirate language, so sorry if I sucked at it.**

**And Adrian shirtless! XD**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, it would've been uploaded earlier, but I ended up hanging out with my bestie, so sorry about that.**

**Leave what you thought.**

**Visit my tumblr: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (no spaces)**

**Jenni(:**


	10. Sin City

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

**AN: Thank you, for all your reviews, favourites and follows :D**

* * *

10. Sin City

_I smiled broadly, before his lips capture mine in an agonising kiss, which leaves me warm all over. My hands ran through Adrian's dark hair, as I flutter my eyes open, meeting his warm emerald ones. _

"_Sage," he mumbles, against my mouth, before pressing his lips firmly to mine once again._

_I pull lightly on his hair, my hands soon moving towards his white shirt, which evaporates under my fingers, as I feel his warm skin. His muscles flex in response to my fingers, his hands securing themselves more tightly around my waist. _

_My lips remain locked with his, as butterflies scream within my stomach. His kiss is fierce, soft and utterly perfect. I melt against him, and once again, I find that I stopped thinking._

_I run my fingers against his chest, enjoying the way he reacts. I press lips to his once again, opening my mouth slightly, as—_

My eyes flew open.

Around me was darkness, the shadowy figures of the furniture, the only items I see. I feel the small amount of sweat beaded onto my forehead, whilst hearing the extreme pounding of my heart, which dulls out Adrian's snores from across the room. I notice the slightly ragged way my chest rises and falls, before I brush my hand over my eyes, closing them for the briefest moment, but all I see is Adrian.

I reopen them quickly, reaching over to my phone, _3:56._

I don't dare close my eyes again, as I stare towards the darkened ceiling.

But even then, all I see is emerald, lips mashing against each other, and a pale lean chest. I quickly sit-up, my hand tightened around the blanket. I sit there for a small second, as I glance towards Adrian's sleeping form, before moving slowly out of the bed.

My feet brush the smooth carpet, before I find my fluffy white slippers. I stand and for a slight moment, a wave of dizziness comes through me. I ignore it, making my way silently towards the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me, as I flick on the light switch. I turn to face the mirror nervously, naturally I notice the bird nest upon my head, before I notice my flushed cheeks. I listen to my pulse, as I move closer to the sink. My heart's still pounding, inside me.

_What did I just see?_ I think, as I lean against the sink, continuing to stare at my reflection. I stare at my lips, for a long second, before slowly moving my hand towards it. My fingers brush softly against them; I meet my eyes in the mirror, an unknown expression within them. I look back to my lips, a tiny hum in them as my thoughts suddenly see lips – but not mine - against them. I hastily move my fingers away. _Why was I dreaming that?_ I quickly turn the tap on, in hopes of dismissing the strange buzz of warmth that surrounds me.

I splash water on my arms and face, but even then, I still feel heat coursing through me.

I look over my shoulder, towards the permanently shut window. I look at it in a light glare. The only other window was the one near Adrian.

My eyes meet my own in the mirror. A strange expression I had never witnessed, currently etched on my face.

I swiftly make my way back into the room, Adrian's snores still audible, as I cautiously walk towards the window, peering intently at the floor, in case there's a bag.

I glance silently up at Adrian, as I near him. His arm is draped over his eyes, his mouth slightly ajar, as his chest rises and falls. I reach the window, pushing the curtain back, before I unlatched the handle.

Cool air immediately blew in, and I worried for a small second it would make Adrian wake up, but I could still hear his snores. My eyes scanned the area stretched in front of me. Even with the early hour, life in Las Vegas still in full swing.

I lean slightly, popping my head out of the window, the full blast of the wind brushing my face. I could already feel my body cooling down, though my heart remained loud within me.

I sighed tiredly. Why was I dreaming _that? _Or more precisely, was _I_ actually dreaming _that?_ I glance at Adrian out of the corner of my eyes, I knew he could get into people's dreams; he had done it once to me. Naturally, I had been terrified. But I had never made Adrian promise to never do it again, so he could've easily done it. But the fact he was sound asleep, and that the dream didn't contain the strange magical feeling, obviously meant I had dreamt it all. But why?

Why would I dream of Adrian kissing me, and myself kissing him back? I didn't want that, it was crazy. I leaned further against the window, as I closed my eyes. For a brief second my mind was blank, before suddenly, images of the dream, bombarded upon me.

Even with the wind, I felt the blush once again. The dream was like glue, his lips were stuck to my mind, everything about him was. I sighed in frustration. I shouldn't be dreaming of his lips, his chest, or how during it all, I felt completely happy. I just shouldn't.

What was wrong with me? My mind said no, my body said yes. But what did I say?

'No', should be my immediate answer, but some unknown force kept my from even thinking the word.

I sighed once again, closing the window, before I turned to face the room. Adrian was still asleep, as I walked towards my bed, my eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness, so when I came to a bag I thought was to my left, I ended up stepping on it and falling.

There was a loud smack, as my body hit the floor. I felt pain, from where my palms had brushed against the carpet to stop my fall, along with the light pain in the rest of my body. I remained on the floor, though. I pulled my arms to sit under my head, as I lay there.

"Sage?" I jumped slightly, when I heard Adrian's groggy voice.

"Yeah?" I said back, with a clear voice.

He didn't answer me, he had probably fallen back to sleep. I continued lying on the floor, as my mind automatically started thinking about the dream.

I dreamt I kissed Adrian, I dreamt that I liked it; I dreamt that I kissed him back. That was the main point, I _dreamt_ it. It didn't mean anything; dreams were completely absurd, they only happened because of things that had happened in the past day, though slightly altered. This dream absolutely meant nothing; it was just a _much_ altered replay of when I had seen Adrian topless yesterday.

I felt myself calm, as I reached that conclusion. I closed my eyes again, for a small second I saw emerald, but I forced myself to count prime numbers, and like with counting sheep, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to see a warm filter of sun, its rays stretching across the room's walls and floor. I had had a blank dream of absolutely nothing - which I was thankful for. I stretched, feeling the mattress move slightly under my weight, before I suddenly paused. How did I get back onto the bed? I remembered exactly, that I had tripped over a bag, and then fell asleep on the floor. I wasn't the type to sleepwalk, which ultimately meant Adrian had moved me. I turned my head in the direction of the couch, which was empty. I looked towards the bathroom door, which was open.

Where was he?

As if he had heard my thoughts, the front door opened and Adrian came in, already dressed in a dark forest green button-up, matched with a pair of designer jeans.

He noticed me watching him, giving me an amused smile. "Finally, I thought you had died when I saw you on the floor."

I felt a smile at my lips, before I inquired him. "Where were you?"

He sat on the corner of me bed, glancing at me. I quickly ran my hand over my hair, in an attempt to look presentable, as he answered.

"At Caesar's Palace, I—"

"What, Adrian, why were you there?" I said, as I immediately stopped fussing over my hair.

He sighed lightly. "This is why, I wasn't going to tell you, but I remember what you said last time I kept something from you," he paused, as I remembered when I hadn't been told I had a tracking device with me, when I had gone to the Warriors of Light compound. I was angry that I hadn't been told, and also hurt, especially because Adrian didn't tell me. "So, I'm telling you now. I went to Caesar's Palace, and I asked around, and I ended up getting his room number, I haven't gone there yet, I was waiting for you. But the room number is, 651, and he's in the Octavius tower."

"651," I repeated.

He nodded at me, before standing. "You fell didn't you?" Adrian asked, quickly changing the topic, as he folded the blanket from the couch.

"Oh, yeah," I said back, with mild chagrin. "How did I get back onto the bed?"

Adrian looked at me from over his shoulder. "I picked you up and put you back on it. I realised something was wrong when the alarm wouldn't shut up, and you wouldn't do anything about it," he said, "plus, I also had an idea you fell on the ground last night, but I never thought you'll end up falling asleep on it, though."

He turned away from me once again.

"Yeah, I guess I was tired," I answered back.

He turned back to face me, holding the blanket and pillow, he placed them onto the bed, before stretching himself next to me, his back resting on the headboard.

"So why were you awake so early, then?" he asked, glancing down at me.

I straightened myself up, leaning against the headboard with the blanket tucked closely around me. "Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to wake you; I just couldn't sleep for a while."

"Why," said Adrian, "bad dream?"

I felt myself flush, as I remembered the contents of the dream. "Umm… not really."

"Not really?" he asked, "what was it about."

I remained silent, as I desperately tried to think of something to say. Obviously I couldn't tell him my real dream, that would leave me mortified.

I hoped I sounded believable as I answered him. "It was about the future, how things will turn out for me and others."

Adrian looked interested, as he questioned me. "Was I in it?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"What was I doing?"

_Kissing me._ "Just being… you."

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Well, Sage, that's interesting. But I don't know how that's a reason for you, not to be able to sleep."

"Believe me it is," I whisper soundlessly.

"How?" Adrian asks. I blush, I had completely forgotten, Adrian was a Moroi with excellent hearing.

I pause before answering. "It..., it just is."

Adrian seemed to notice I didn't want to talk about it, but his eyes still narrowed questioningly before he gave me a smirk. "I should tell you now, when you're not all hyped up on coffee, that I turned your alarm off," he glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, "you slept in, Sage, it's almost ten."

"What?!" I said quickly, pushing the blanket off me, but Adrian's arm on my shoulder stopped me. I looked back at him.

"Stay," he said simply, I watched him silently, before slowly leaning back against the headboard.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Because," he answered, "you looked cute."

I turned my head to face his, expecting to see a smirk upon his face, but instead he was looking at me with a soft expression, one that made my insides turn.

I blush lightly. Before lightly inquiring. "What did you dream of?"

Adrian looked slightly surprised at my question, but nonetheless answered. "Actually, I had a spirit dream."

"A spirit dream," I said, slowly.

"Yeah, with Jill."

I let out a sigh in relief, which Adrian unfortunately noticed.

"You sound relieved," he said, with confusion, "why?"

"I… umm," I replied lamely in response, before quickly saying. "I'm not."

Adrian studied me closely, as I averted my gaze. I could feel his emerald eyes on me, as I decided to intently examine the stark cotton of the bed sheet.

I couldn't help but admire Adrian's habit to quickly change topics, as he spoke again.

"And then I dreamt I was walking on a river of scotch, with a cigar."

I turned my head back towards him. "You dreamt that?" I asked incredulity.

He nodded lightly in response. "It's my minds way of saying I want it, since I've barely smoked, though I have been drinking - but not as much," he added.

I looked towards my hands, as I pondered his words: _"It's my minds way of saying I want it."_ He didn't actually mean that, did he? Our dreams couldn't tell us our wants or needs. But even so, I had to question him on it.

"Adrian," I began, "you say, that you dreamt of scotch and a cigar cause you wanted it. Does that always happen with your dreams?"

Adrian leaned back more, as he glanced at the ceiling. "I think so," he said, "I usually dream about what I want," he paused, his eyes sliding to me, "but can't get."

I shifted nervously, before questioning him again. "Does that happen to other people?"

He cocked his head at me. "I guess it can, but I can't honestly tell you, Sage. It's your own dreams."

"It's not about my dreams," I said evasively, "I'm just curious."

Adrian sighed lightly, seeming to ignore what I said. "You only know yourself, whether what you're dreaming of, is what you want or not. And the fact that you're asking me, means you don't want to confront the truth yourself," he said lastly.

"It's not about me," I repeated.

Adrian watched me, once again, ignoring my words. "What did you dream of?"

"Nothing."

He continued watching me. "Why are you lying to me, Sage?" he asked, quietly.

I turned away from him, feeling guilty at the small hurt in his voice. "I…, nothing," I said quickly, pushing the blankets of me, before standing. I expected Adrian to stop me, but nothing came.

Before I entered the bathroom, I glanced over my shoulder. Adrian was watching me, his face confused, his eyes studying me intently. He didn't seem to notice my gaze, before I closed the door behind me.

Once again, I was left to my thoughts in this bathroom; I seemed to go here each time I was overwhelmed by my feelings and thoughts. The bathroom, although not the greatest place, had almost become a solace of sorts.

My feet padded along the cool tiles, as I made my way to the crystalline shower, and turned it on. The ominous pounding of the water against the floor couldn't drown my thoughts from my mind.

What did Adrian mean; I didn't want to confront the truth myself? I already knew the truth, and the truth was that I didn't want what happened in that dream, it was absurd. I knew the truth already; I didn't need to think otherwise. But even then I felt uncertain.

I quickly hopped in the shower, the warm beads of water streaming down on me. I let out a calming breath, the water smoothing out the tension inside me.

It was when I tried to find my shampoo, that I realised I didn't bring anything with me. I paused, my eyes widened. How did I forget? I wasn't that caught up in my thoughts, was I?

I peeked a glance through the marginally opened frosted glass door; the empty floor confirmed my fears. The only items were my already used pyjamas and the fluffy white towel.

I closed the glass door again. No_, _this could not be happening_. _I stood in the water, as I thought over my options. I could stay in the shower, but I knew eventually I would have to get out, or I could wrap the towel around me and just walk out. _No_, that would be too embarrassing. The only other reasonable option I could think of, was asking Adrian to give me my bag, but I still found that option embarrassing, too.

I continued waiting in the shower, until the tips of my fingers started to wrinkle. I had to get out. I shut the water off, quickly picking the soft towel off the rack and securing it around my body. I stood still for a moment before walking across the small room; I couldn't help but capture my reflection in the mirror, before I frowned marginally. The cupcake and chocolate had already worked its way into me.

I reached the door, splaying my hand against it. _Just open it_, I thought to myself. My hand was resting on the golden doorknob, as I took another deep breath. Normal people wouldn't freak out over something like this, but of course, I wasn't normal.

I slowly twisted the doorknob, as I heard it click, I took another deep breath, before pulling the door slowly open.

I popped my head out of the small gap; Adrian still lay on my bed, starring of into the ceiling, he didn't notice me.

"Adrian," I said.

He eyes snapped from the ceiling, towards me. "Yeah, Sage?" he asked, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Can you grab my bag," I said, quickly.

Adrian's eyebrows rose marginally, before he straightened up, picking my grey bag off the floor and walking towards me.

His eyes assessed me, as he neared. "Never thought you the one to forget stuff like this," he said, swinging my bag lightly.

"I'm not," I answered. Because usually I wasn't.

He stopped outside the door. "I never knew you had a birth mark," he said, looking towards my shoulder, as I brushed my hand against it.

"Oh, yeah," I answered, he passed the bag to me, which caused me to lean more of my body out of the door. I felt a warm heat at my face, when I saw Adrian's eyes slowly travel over my exposed skin.

"Thanks," I said, his eyes snapped back up to mine, before he gave me a smirk.

"Whenever you need me, Sage," he said, as I gave him a fleeting smile, before closing the door.

I placed my bag on the sink, as I quickly found something presentable. I dressed into, a black pencil skirt, a baby pink blazer and a white blouse, which had a small ruffle design at the top. My cross lay at the hollow of my neck, along with the small magic charm I had made. My hair was a trickier story though. After I had blown dried my hair, I brushed through the strands, which after I had styled them, decided not to stay in place. I stood there for almost ten minutes, fussing over my hair, before giving up, letting it lie un-styled at its short length, below my shoulders.

When I re-entered the room, I noticed that the bed had been made, and a tray of French toast lay atop it, with Adrian biting into one of the slices.

"Sage," he mumbled, "breakfast."

I made my way to the bed, looking critically at the crumbs on the sheets. "Adrian, you're making the bed dirty."

He shrugged nonchalantly, as he took another bite out of the toast.

I sighed, before sitting along the edge. I noticed the glass of water, grabbing it and taking a generous sip.

"Are you having some?" Adrian asked, looking towards the toast.

"I'm fine," I answered back.

Adrian crinkled his forehead lightly, before saying. "Don't they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

That was true. "Yes," I say.

"Then you have to have some," he insisted.

I glanced at the French toast in mild disgust; I had never really ever liked it. "Do they have yogurt?"

Adrian looked dissatisfied, before nodding. "What flavour?" he asked, as he stood moving towards the phone.

"Vanilla," I answer back.

He paused as he picks the phone up, looking incredulity at me. "Vanilla?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with it."

Adrian still watches me with disbelief. "But out of all the flavours, you pick vanilla." He shakes his head in amusement before picking the phone up and ordering it up to our room.

"Vanilla's nice," I say, when he hangs the phone up.

"But, Sage," he said, "vanilla's so boring, what's wrong with chocolate, strawberry, and caramel?"

"Nothing," I said back, "I just prefer vanilla the most."

He gives me an amused smile, before finishing the slice of toast.

"You're such a girl," Adrian teased, looking at me, "You almost took an hour in there, so now it's almost eleven."

"Sorry," I sighed back. Adrian didn't look as bothered as I felt.

I took another sip of the water, as Adrian addressed me. "So, when are we going to Caesars Palace?"

I looked up slightly in consideration. "Probably after we finish breakfast. We can catch the tram that runs between the Mirage and Pirates Island, and then walk to Caesars Palace."

"Then fun time?" Adrian asked, expectantly.

"Yes," I said, with an amused smile, "but after, though."

* * *

It turned out, 'after' arrived much sooner than I had planned.

Adrian and I had taken the tram, which connects Treasure Island to the Mirage, before walking the short distance to the massive building and numerous towers of Caesars Palace.

Adrian and I had entered the massive circular lobby of Caesars's Palace. The most notable item in the tan coloured lobby was the fountain in the middle. I had paused next to the fountain, admiring the way the statue placed in the middle was caught in perfection. Around me, guests milled around. Round lights hung from the ceiling, the ground at my feet was rich marble, with warm tan colours and black. From the lobby, I could also hear the tell-tale rings and shouts from the Casino nearby.

Marcus's room was in the Octavius tower, and after a quick look at the map, provided at the front desk. Adrian and I, made it to the newly built tower, before taking the elevator up to Marcus's floor.

The hallway we had stepped into had olive coloured wallpaper, designed with black plant formations. The floor was stripped with light brown and beige, along with incarnate designs.

I had knocked on the mahogany door, and I had waited for a response, but none had come. I knocked again, but received the same result.

"Housekeeping," Adrian had said, in a high pitched voice, which had ultimately made me giggle.

But even after that, no one had answered. We had milled around the corridor for almost two hours, before we decided to leave. I promised we would go back later in the evening.

Even though we hadn't found Marcus, Adrian declared it was time for fun.

So that was the reason why I stood in line next to Adrian, waiting for The Roller Coaster at New York New York, that I honestly didn't want to go on.

"I can't believe you've never been on a rollercoaster, Sage," Adrian said, closely to my ear. The loud noises of people around us, and the screams of passengers on the ride, muted his voice marginally.

I gave him a small despondent shrug in response. I wasn't raised like normal children, I didn't experience things like rollercoasters or mini-golf, Alchemists never had a chance to.

"Don't be sad about Marcus," Adrian said to me, mistaking the frown on my face.

I turned my head slightly. "I'm not." Unlike Adrian, I didn't have to yell for him to hear.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied hollowly.

Nothing, was far from the truth. First was the dream, the dream that I just shouldn't be having. Second was Marcus, and how I still haven't found him. Third was the strange icy feeling - which thankfully I hadn't felt in days. Fourth was Adrian, and finally fifth was Zoë.

"Is it the dream?" asks Adrian.

I feel myself still in response. "Of course not." Adrian didn't know the contents of my dream, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Sage," he says knowingly.

I let out a quiet breath. "It's not the dream, Adrian. My dreams mean absolutely nothing."

"To you maybe," he says, beside me. "But to me, they mean everything. They're real to me, not just because of spirit, but because they make sense. I feel some sense of clarity in them – even when my minds gone."

"But how can you believe it?" I said disbelievingly. "We're not consciously making the decisions, or creating the situations that happen within our dreams, it isn't real."

"We may not be conscious, but it's still our subconscious making everything happen," he replied. "Our subconscious already knows what we don't know or want to confront. That's why dreams are real, why dreams make sense to me, Sage."

"That doesn't make sense," I replied. I couldn't wrap my mind around what Adrian was telling me, I had been taught to believe that dreams, were that just that, dreams. Nothing else.

"Listen to yours, then you'll understand," he said simply.

I looked away from him. We were much closer to the rides docking station than before. In front of us, stood a teenage couple, who couldn't get enough of each other, I felt envious of them. I look away, my eyes sceptically examining the rollercoaster track.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I ask, Adrian. "What if they didn't get their physic calculations right, and what about the g-force, did they put that into consideration?"

Adrian stared blankly at me. "Sage, I'm not Einstein. And of course it's safe, no one's died – yet," he adds, with a devilish smile.

"Adrian," I warn.

He outstretches his palms in front of him. Still smiling. "Are you scared?"

I glance up, when the New York themed "taxicab", blew past us on the track. "No, I just like to know the facts before I do something like this," I answered back. And I wasn't scared – to an extent.

"If you are," he said, lightly, "I'll be right here. So if you start screaming or crying or even—"

"I'm not scared," I interrupted.

"So quick to defend yourself," he observed, with a tease.

"Adrian," I said, tiredly.

He smirked, before saying. "Fine, you're not scared. But like I said, if you do get scared, I'll be right here."

I felt something pull inside of me, when I heard how serious and truthful his words were.

I didn't reply, instead I noticed the line had moved considerably forward. Adrian and I were merely three people away from the docking station.

I could hear the rollercoaster near us, before stopping with a gasp of the breaks. The overhead buckles loosened as passengers lifted them off, moving out of the ride. I noticed how some people held exhilarated expressions, to the ones who even mildly looked dissatisfied, and then I noticed the ones who looked pale, and looked like they were ready to faint. I prayed that wouldn't be me.

The bored older woman moved the chain away, as the people ahead of us piled into their desired "taxicab". I glanced at Adrian, as I followed him towards one of the "taxicabs". He chose the one directly at the back. Pausing to let me go in first, before following me.

I pulled the overhead buckle firmly down around my head. My hands tightened around the metal bar in front of us. I had tried denying it before, but I knew I was scared. I could feel the pounding of my heart, and the nervous butterflies in my stomach.

The overhead buckles tightened, as they automatically locked in. I couldn't help but test they were actually locked in as I pulled at it. To my relief it stayed still.

I let out a small breath. The ride still wasn't moving, maybe it had broke. But when it lurched forward, I knew it hadn't. I suddenly tightened my hands around the metal.

The trains made their slow descent upwards, underneath us I could hear the gears moving, clinking together. I tightened my hands more, my knuckles almost white.

"Sage," Adrian suddenly said, I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

I don't answer him, my thoughts trained on calming myself.

"Sage," he repeats. His hand suddenly encloses around my right one that is holding on for dear life. "It's okay, nothing will—"

His words are cut off, as we suddenly plunge downwards. I feel so shocked, that I let out a scream, as the wind blurs past me. I feel Adrian's hand tighten around mine. But even then I hear myself scream. We go over another hill, dropping quickly. As my stomach feels like it's moved into my mouth.

The rollercoaster twists and turns quickly, and I see the loop ahead of us. I feel my breath momentarily still. Adrian's hand suddenly loosens my rights ones grip on the bar, his hand holding mine tightly in comfort.

The rollercoaster speed up as we near it, and I find myself worrying about the mechanics of the rollercoaster of how gravity will affect us, before suddenly we're lurched upwards. I squeeze my eyes tightly, my hand holding desperately onto Adrian's, as I scream. I feel wind blow past me again, my screams dispersing as I slowly open my eyes.

We're still moving in quick turns, occasionally meeting another hill that lifts us to impossible heights before dropping us. I keep my hand tight around Adrian, ignoring the fact that I could be cutting off his circulation.

We meet another loop, I leave my eyes open this time, watching how everything is momentarily upside down, before we drop again. I scream again, but unlike before, it soon changes to a laugh.

An almost wild feeling holds itself in me, as we move in dizzying turns. It's like I feel free. We meet the last hill, slowly travelling up it, before descending quickly down.

I keep my grip onto Adrian's hand - though not out of fear - as we finally reach the station. The trains stop, the buckles unlocking. I sit still for a moment, before unlatching Adrian's fingers from mine slowly; I notice his eyes watching me. He shakes his head lightly with a smile.

I pull the buckle off me, climbing out, and falling in step with Adrian.

"I think you killed my hand, Sage," he said, stretching his fingers out. I looked towards the slightly purple fingers, mortification filling me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

He shrugged. "I've had worse," he said, before changing the topic. "So, I'm assuming you like it, since you started laughing. It's either that, or you went insane."

"I didn't go insane," I replied.

"Cause that's my job," Adrian said, pointing at himself.

"It's not," I said. I didn't like Adrian thinking he was crazy. "But I guess I did like the ride."

"Even when it looked like you were going to cry?" he asked, lightly.

I looked at him incredulity. "I wasn't going to cry."

He gave me a smirk. "Okay, you weren't. But, you were screaming like a maniac."

I felt myself blush in embarrassment. "I know. I was scared, but now I'm not."

Adrian looked approving. "See, Sage, try new things. You might end up liking it."

"Maybe," I answered back. "Where are we going next?" Unlike Adrian, I didn't know any if the "hot spots".

He seemed to calculate over something, before smiling. "Shopping."

"Adrian," I sighed, "why are we going to go shopping?"

"Because, Sage," Adrian replied, "I need to buy something. Also I'm hungry." He added.

* * *

"Stop it," I said, to Adrian in annoyance. He was currently pointing a chip at my face, attempting to force it into my mouth. I shifted my head away, but his hand followed suit. "Adrian."

"Fine, Sage," he said, moving the chip away and chucking it into his mouth. "Enjoy your salad." I ignore the mock in his voice, as I bite into a soft green leaf.

After a long walk, that I insisted we take - unlike Adrian who wanted to use the bus. Claiming he would swelter in the sun, when in truth the path to the mall was showered with dim shadows. We had arrived back at Treasure's Island's neighbouring mall the Fashion Show Mall.

We had immediately walked to the food court, as Adrian had been complaining about how hungry he was, and how he'll wither to nothing if he didn't eat.

Naturally I ordered a salad, and naturally Adrian ordered something from McDonalds.

"What do you think, Sage?" asked Adrian. I looked back towards him, to see him looking down at his tray, his name spelt out with fries.

I held a small smile, before responding. "Didn't your mother ever tell you, to not play with your food?"

"No, she usually told me to not drink and drive." I could hear the slight strain in his voice, and I regretted saying anything.

"What do you need to buy?" I ask, noticing the way his eyes seem vacant, like he's lost in his thoughts.

It takes him a moment to answer me, but when he does, he answers with a smirk. "To get a suit, Sage."

"A suit?"

"One for Sonya's wedding, and one for the fashion ball," he stated.

"Why do you need two? And don't you already have one?" I asked.

"Because, Sage, I need something new, and you get to wear two dresses, so I think I should be able to wear two suits."

I sighed mildly. "But they'll look the same."

Adrian looked slightly offended. "I'll buy a pink one, then they'll be different."

"Pink?" I asked, with light disgust.

"Or gold," he said, absentmindedly, examining - what I had to assume - was my aura.

"See anything you like?" I ask, which only after I said it, I realised how suggestive it sounded.

Adrian cocked an eyebrow at me, a sly tone in his voice. "Maybe."

I felt a heat climb at my face, as I looked away taking a sip of the diet pop in front of me. Sometimes I knew how to say the most embarrassing things.

"Also, I need a mask," Adrian said, clearly moving away from my slip in words, though his eyes still held a brightened expression I couldn't understand.

"Same," I answer, deciding to also move away from my slip.

"Masks and suits," Adrian stated simply.

I suddenly felt a vibration from somewhere in my bag. I quickly searched through it, retrieving my phone. I felt a cold coil of fear when I saw the caller id, Stanton.

"Hello, ma'am," I addressed, pushing the sudden nervousness from my voice.

"Sydney," she replied.

I suddenly panicked at her silence. She must've known I had gone off to Vegas with Adrian.

"Your sister will be in Palm Springs in four days," she said, as I visibly relaxed. Adrian who was watching me, seemed to relax as well. "You have everything prepared, I'm assuming."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good, and you'll be picking your sister up at two in the afternoon, before taking her to her temporary home," she said. "I know it isn't really a good idea for her to be living next to a Moroi, since she has never encountered one before, but it's necessary for her cover."

"Of course," I answered back. "And she'll be okay."

I heard the mild proudness in her voice. "Of course, if she's anything like you, she'll handle it superbly. Zoë is very lucky you're her sister, Sydney."

"Thank you, ma'am," I answer back. A small feeling of guilt winds its way into me, she thought I was such a good Alchemist, that I was a good example, when I was doing stuff like this.

"That's all, Sydney."

"It was good hearing from you," I say.

"Goodbye."

"Bye," I reply, before the phone cuts off.

I hold the phone at my ear, before slowly moving it back into my bag. I really shouldn't be doing stuff like this, hanging around so closely to the dhampirs and Moroi, and especially Adrian. That wasn't what someone who was supposed to be a good example did.

"Who was that?" queried Adrian.

I look up at him. "Stanton."

"What did she want?" he asks slowly.

"It was just about Zoë."

He takes a sip from his straw, as he nods at me. "And here I was thinking they caught us." Though his tone is light, I could sense the slight worry in it too.

I didn't answer him, deciding to push the salad around with my fork. Green mixed with cherry tomatoes looked back up at me. What if they had caught me? I could have easily slipped. I was supposed to be in Palm Springs, not Las Vegas, I was supposed to be preparing Zoë's apartment, not shopping with Adrian and trying to find an ex-Alchemist.

I pierced the tomato in frustration, and suddenly noticed how the salads green almost resembled Adrian's eyes.

If I was such a model Alchemist, why was I here, with him? Why did I let myself be influenced by him, let him make me do things I never thought I would do, what was it about, Adrian Ivashkov, that had such an impact on me?

I let out a sigh, discarding the fork against the plate. "Are you done?" I ask Adrian. I look towards him, noticing the troubled look in his eyes.

"Yeah." He stands, picking his tray up, as I followed him.

We threw the food away, but I had to wait for Adrian, who insisted he had to finish his drink. He leaned casually next to the rubbish bin, which for someone else would look strange, but for him looked enthralling.

"To bad they don't sell slushies," Adrian says, pausing from taking a sip. "Remember when we had one?"

I felt a small smile pull at my lips. "Yeah."

"You know, I googled it, and they don't make diet slushies," Adrian informed, sending me an amused look.

"Yeah," I answered with embarrassment, there was no point in lying.

"So, that means you drank liquid sugar, Sage," he announced, almost proudly.

"You make it sound like I deserve a medal," I said back.

"Maybe you do," he said, discarding the drink in the bin. "One especially made for Sydney."

"How so?"

"Well first," he started, "it has to be gold, and then have a lil' purple here and there. It obviously needs your name, though I think 'Sage' would fit nicer than 'Sydney Sage'. And there'll have to be a carving of you in it. And of course your accomplishment, in big bold letters. Then it'll have my signature, since I would naturally be the one who made it for you."

"Of course," I said back. "And then I'll wear it proudly around my neck every day."

"Yes, on a white band, until the day you die, maybe even after."

I smiled. "Well you'll have to make it first."

"I will," he declared, "When we're back in Palm Springs, I'll start on the Sage medal."

"You're serious, aren't you?" I ask.

He gives me a sidelong look. "Of course I am."

We had reached our intended destination, of a costume shop, which had an ironic name of 'Unmasked'.

The walls inside the shop were painted in stark white, with the back wall painted a royal purple. Around us on numerous racks, were plastic bags holding varying costumes, from Princess, to Mummies and of course Vampires. One entire wall was devoted to masks, ghoulish ones, to ones splattered with fake blood. Adrian paused at one of the masks, pulling it off the hook, and placing it on. I rolled my eyes; he had the famous scream mask on.

"Sydney…," he said, in a darkly low voice. I felt myself laugh.

"Adrian, you're not scary."

"Why not?" he asked, from behind the mask.

I shrugged in response, Adrian was the least scary person I had met.

He pulled the mask off, which in effect left his usually styled messy hair, looking just messy. He ran a hand over his hair, placing the mask back, before following me towards the end of the wall, where the masquerade ones are.

I paused, standing from a distance, as I examined the masks in front of me. Some were the ones where you held a stick to hold, whilst others had glamorous feathers reaching from its sides. They all were in varying colours. I immediately examined the white ones, the perfect match for my dress.

Whilst I was looking at the masks, Adrian pulled one out, placing it on his face. The mask he had grabbed was black and covered his nose; upon it was bronze designs of swirls and something that looked like wings.

His eyes were a big contrast against the black. Shining out like bright lights, his emerald eyes watched me, waiting for my response.

"That's amazing," I said, almost breathlessly, liking the way the bronze suited his eyes.

"Wow, Sage, for you that's one hell of an approval."

I continued staring at the vividness of his eyes, enjoying the way they seemed to be looking back at mine, before suddenly he turned away.

I glanced up to see him placing the mask back on the hook.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly, moving towards him and grabbing the mask off the hook.

"Returning it, Sage," he said simply.

"Why?" I asked. "It suits you."

Adrian looked mildly surprised at my words. "Well from the fact you wouldn't say anything but amazing, I thought you were lying about it."

"No," I said, "it's beyond amazing, you have to buy it."

"More compliments," he mumbled lightly. He grabbed the mask from my hands, turning it over in his hands. "Okay, Sage, since you insist and all. I'll get it."

"Good," I replied, turning back to face the masks. The ones that were white mostly had silver glitter covering them or feathers sticking out. I simply wanted a simply design, nothing flashy.

I glanced around at the other masks, catching an ebony coloured one. I moved towards it, reaching up, but my fingers only brushed the bottom of it. Adrian was quick to assist, reaching up and easily grabbing it, and passing it to me.

I held the small mask in my hands, the numerous swirls and curls almost reminding me of design on a butterfly. I held the mask up, placing it over my eyes, and looking at Adrian.

His eyes widened marginally. "Does wonders for your eyes," he said, as I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks, I moved away from him to where a mirror was stuck against the wall.

I paused when I caught my reflection. The mask rested against my face almost like it was made for me. My blonde hair and light skin, played a contrast with the mask, and like Adrian had said, it did do wonders for my eyes, which from the swirls of the mask gave the effect of bigger eyes and longer lashes. The mask sat a mere centre metre above my cheekbones, which were more enhanced than usual.

"Now, I insist you should buy that," Adrian said, beside me. Unlike myself, he was actually looking at me, not the me in the mirror.

"But it doesn't go with my dress," I said sadly.

He shrugged casually. "It'll be a good contrast, wont it?"

I looked away from the mirror, back towards him. "Yeah, I guess it would."

Adrian gives me an approving smile, before moving off to retrieve the scream mask.

"Are you going to buy that?" I ask incredulity.

He looks amused when he answers. "Of course, Sage, I need something that's iconic, and will scare you."

"Adrian, I'm not scared of it."

He shrugs, moving towards the counter; I follow but not before casting a look back at myself in the mask and smiling.

After we had paid for the masks, Adrian led me to where a shop that held men's suits were. Unlike the costume shop, the suit shop painted with a strange lime green - though not as bright - and had dark high risen beams; it also had bright overhead lighting.

"Sir, I recommend this one." The shop also had employees, who job was to help the customers with choosing their suits. When Adrian had walked in, she headed to us like a shark, smiling brightly and completely disregarding me.

Adrian looked towards the black suit in her hands in contemplation, before shaking his head. The employee, Sarah, didn't seem annoyed by his refusal, as she went to grab another suit.

"That's the fifth suit," I said to Adrian, in mild annoyance.

He looked back at me with a smile. "Which means I'm closer to finding the right one."

Sarah returned, holding another black suit that looked identical as the other five. Even though it looked the same to me, Adrian thought otherwise, as he stood.

"This is it, Sage." He glanced at me, before moving to the changing room.

"You don't need any help?" Sarah asked, as Adrian paused outside the door.

"No, I'm fine."

Sarah's face flushed a shade lighter than her unnaturally coloured deep red locks. "I'll be out here," she fumbled.

Adrian gave her a nod in acknowledgment, before heading into the changing room.

Sarah stood across from me, and was assessing me. I could feel her eyes travelling over me, and I felt highly uncomfortable from it. I looked up at her in annoyance, meeting her dark blue eyes. Hers narrowed in response.

"Isn't, Sage, a boy name?" she asked lightly. I knew I wasn't the professional at social cues, but I knew enough, to know she meant it as an insult.

"Obviously not," I answered politely back, "since I'm a girl, and my names Sage." I didn't bother telling her my real name was Sydney.

"Hmm," she replied.

We continued watching each other, her eyes continuously assessing me.

"Is he your brother?" she asked.

I was about to say 'yes', but stopped myself. If I said 'yes', she would try and "seduce" Adrian. "No."

There was a mild look of dissatisfaction, before she shrugged. "Thought so, you don't look anywhere near as good as him."

I felt an amount of hurt at her words. The changing room's door suddenly opened, to a dressed full in a suit Adrian, who was currently fuming.

Sarah straightened up, a smile at her face, that disappeared when she saw Adrian's expression.

"What did you say?" he asked curtly. As I quickly moved over to where he stood near Sarah.

She kept silent, her cheeks flushed again. She glanced at me quickly, before moving hastily away.

Adrian looked like he was about to say something, but my hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down at me, his gaze softening. "Sage, don't listen to her. She's just a jealous bitch."

"Adrian, it's nothing," I answered dismissively.

He didn't let it go as he cupped my hands in his, leaning down to meet my eyes. "Nothing is an understatement, Sage. What she said is lies, you're the most beautiful and amazing thing I have ever seen, your full of light, you're like a ray of sun. Don't let yourself believe her words, or anyone else's, you are beautiful, in every single way."

I felt myself caught at his words. I said nothing, as strange feelings whirled their way inside. I felt a warm tug at my heart, a heated feeling filling it. His face was completely earnest, his eyes burning brightly into mine.

I looked away from his gaze, to where his hands enveloped mine. They fit almost perfectly, and where his skin touched mine, I felt unmistakable warmth.

My eyes drag their way back to his - passing over the crisp black suit, that fits so well to his body - back to his emerald eyes.

"Adrian…," I whisper.

His eyes continue holding mine, bright flecks of unknown emotions passing through them. Like a magnet, my body leans closer to his, his sweet breath washing over my skin.

I suddenly remember the dream, and how easily I could lean an inch forward, and let it happen again, but in real life. But with the remembrance of the dream, I also realize how wrong this is, how treasonous my thoughts and feelings were. I pull myself abruptly away, my hands ripping from his, leaving them vacant and cold.

My eyes lock hastily with his, before I quickly turn.

"Sydney, wait." I hear him moving towards me, but I quickly look over my shoulder, and whatever expression my eyes held caused him to stop.

I leave the shop, passing the confused patrons, and Sarah. I send a glare her way.

Outside the shop, the air is slightly stuffy, the milling citizens, and shouts and laughter surrounding me. I find a seat quickly, ignoring the older woman who sat on its end.

I felt myself swallow, somehow I felt like I was suffocating. It was like the air had been ripped out of me, like something painful was digging deeply into my heart.

"Are you alright, Dear?" My head turns to where the woman sits, her pale blue eyes concerned.

"I'm fine," I answer back.

She continues watching me, a small smile pulling at her lips, a dimple appearing in her papery cheeks. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

I shoot my eyes back to hers. "No, of course not."

She lets out an amused sigh, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Dear, you needn't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes."

I look at her with mild disbelief. "See what in my eyes?"

"That you care deeply for someone, but at the moment you're confused." She gives me a smile. "I'm assuming it's about a boy, since that's what us girls usually find ourselves confused about."

"But I'm not," I reply falsely.

She ignores my comment. "Why are you confused about him?"

"I'm not confused about a boy, or anything else," I say defensively.

Once again she ignores my words. "Your head is telling you one thing, your heart the other, isn't it?" I recognise the slight truth in her words, as she continues. "But you don't know what one to trust," she pauses, seeming to contemplate something over. "Don't let your head rule over what your heart wants, especially when you know you don't want it – but need it. Because if you do let your head win, you might never get a chance to tell him how much you care for him. And every day," she says quietly, "you'll be wondering, 'what if'."

I feel a small pain inside me at her words. "Ma'am, did that happen to you?"

Her eyes flash with pain, a faraway look appearing in them. "Yes. And, Dear, believe me, you will think of him every day. Even if you find someone new, he'll still be there in the back of your mind."

"But is it worth it?" I ask quietly.

She presses her lips lightly together. "I know I don't understand your situation completely, Dear. But, yes, I do think it's worth it. But first you have to let yourself think it's worth it."

I look down towards my hands. "But I don't have feelings for him."

"You do, Dear." I look back at her. "I can see it, and I know you know you do too."

"But—"

"Just listen to your heart, what you feel whenever he's around you. You keep telling yourself you don't, but all you're doing is hurting yourself." She looks somewhere behind me, holding a light smile. "I believe that's him."

I look over my shoulder, to see Adrian walking our way, a bag in hand. His eyes assess us, his eyes slightly worried when he looks at me.

"Sydney," he says carefully.

I sent a fleeting glance towards the older woman. "Thank you."

She sends me a soft smile. "Just remember what I said."

I look at Adrian, then back to her. "I will."

She gives me a nod, as I stand. I walk away Adrian silently beside me. I feel her eyes on me, as I feel myself inking her words to my mind.

"Sydney," Adrian starts again. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to overwhelm you or anything."

"Its fine," I answer back, paying attention to the feelings that whirl inside me, and how my heart reacts to his presence.

"Who was that?" asked Adrian.

I feel a light smile at my lips. "I'm not sure, but I guess she's like my spiritual adviser."

Adrian naturally looks lost at my words. "How so?"

I look at him, admiring the emerald in his eyes. "She gave me advice on heads and hearts."

* * *

Once again, Adrian and I found ourselves down the olive coloured hallway of the Octavius tower at Caesar's Palace.

We had left the mall, the sky painted twilight, and Las Vegas's lights brightening up, and walked the distance back to our hotel, dropping off our purchases, before taking the tram to the Mirage and once again walking to Caesar's Palace.

Along the way I kept thinking the old woman's words, letting them sink into me.

If I really didn't have feelings for Adrian, why did I feel the way I did? She saw it, and she didn't even know me personally. Naturally she didn't know our true backgrounds, vampires and Alchemists aren't supposed to exist, after all. So she didn't truly understand why I couldn't have feelings for him.

But even though I couldn't have feelings for him, didn't mean I let myself continuing think I didn't have feelings for him. I guess all it took was the confirmation from the older woman, to make me realize that in fact I actually did have feelings for Adrian. I could no longer let myself deny it. But of course I could never act on it, and that left an unbearable pain inside me.

We reached Marcus's door, I glanced at Adrian before knocking, my knuckles hitting the smooth wood.

No answer came, as Adrian looked at me. "I don't think he's here."

I let myself knock again, waiting in silence, before with light shock the doorknob turned.

The door opened—and Marcus appeared.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun… **

**So, Sydney's dream may seem a little OCC, but that's dreams for you, and it was her dreaming it, no spirit influence whatsoever, it was all Sydney.**

**And Sydney's finally accepting her feelings, but sadly won't act on it.**

* * *

**And if you haven't done it yet, like the Bloodlines page on Facebook. When they get 40,000 likes, they'll let us vote for a scene from TGL, that they'll shoot and release. And the guy they have as Adrian… swoon :P**

**Like them here: www . facebook . com (slash) BloodlinesBooks (no spaces)**

* * *

**And in completely unrelated news, I finally read City of Bones, ya know The Mortal Instruments book one. And it was amazing, if you haven't read, read it. I don't know why I didn't read it sooner.**

* * *

**Also if you wanna see what Adrian's and Sydney's masks look like, visit my tumblr: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (you know the drill, no spaces)**

**Hope you guys liked it, leave your thoughts, cause I love to read them.**

**Jenni(:**


	11. Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

11. Unforeseen

_The door opened—and Marcus appeared._

I felt myself still, his eyes watching us sceptically.

"Yes?" he asks. His eyes pass over me, moving towards Adrian. I see his eyes widen fractionally. He knew Adrian was Moroi. His deep blue gaze immediately moved back to me, his eyes narrowed, staring intently at my cheek. Naturally I took the liberty to hide my lily under concealer, but even then I knew he was seeing right through it.

"Is there anything you need help with?" he asked, a slight edge in his voice. His eyes continue accessing me warily. His hand holds loosely onto the door handle, though I notice the small twitch in his finger.

I send a quick glance at Adrian out of the corner of my eye, his expression is encouraging. "Marcus?"

I see him clench his jaw in response. Like me, his tattoo was covered. His eyes naturally looked mysterious, the deep blue almost reminding me of the ocean. His hair was at a length below his ears, its warm gold a shade darker than mine. He still held the strong jaw line, and still looked as young as in the photo—though at the moment his faced was lined with fatigue.

His eyes narrow at me. "I'm sorry Miss, but I don't know a Marcus," he said tightly.

I hear Adrian scoff lightly beside me. "And you're willing to lie to me?" he gives Marcus a dark smirk. "I'm Moroi after all, and I know you know that."

Marcus seems unfazed at Adrian's words or expression, a sly smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "A Moroi? Is that French?" he coolly says back to Adrian.

Adrian still holds the dark smirk on his face, staring intently at an area around Marcus. His aura. He lightly tilts his head to the side, his eyes staring down into Marcus's. Marcus holds his eyes steadily. "Sage," Adrian said, his head inclining towards me, though his eyes remain on Marcus's. "This is Marcus, right?"

I watch Marcus in silence. "Yes."

Marcus's gaze flicks to me, an angered expression in them. His gaze suddenly flickers up when the elevator opens. He looks at Adrian and me with mistrust, but nonetheless invites us in.

I send a nervous glance at Adrian, before we enter the room. "We can trust him, right?"

Adrian looks back at me, the dark smirk disappearing. "Yeah, we can." But even though he confirms it, I still can't help but feel on edge. He walks through the door, and I follow him closely.

A large window stands adjacent from us, its dark olive curtains drawn, casting the room in eerily dark shadows. Marcus flips a light switch on, bright light flooding my vision. Near Adrian and me, stands a white bed its numerous cushions lying neatly atop it. Marcus sends a glance over his shoulder as he moves to where a coffee table stands, a glass of a dark alcohol upon it.

"Well," he says. He sits himself down onto a deep green one-seater. "What do you want?" He takes a sip of the alcohol, noticing Adrian watching him. "Have some," he said mockingly.

Adrian ignored him, though his eyes watched the alcohol almost longingly.

"I need answers," I state simply. He sighed in response, swallowing the last of his liquor.

"Why? Are you going to report me?" He looked almost cynical as he said this.

"No," I said, before moving towards him and siting in the loveseat opposite him, Adrian followed me, siting closely beside me. "I just need answers."

He shook his glass like he was stirring its contents even though it was empty, seeming to contemplate over something unknown to Adrian and I. He placed the glass down, gazing up towards Adrian and me. "And why," he says, addressing me. "Should I trust you?"

I purse my lips lightly together. Of course he wouldn't trust me; I was an Alchemist after all. I was part of the organisation he was hiding from. I was amazed I got this far, I would've expected him to deny everything I said—though he hadn't really confirmed anything either. "Because," I begin, "I need your help, I know who are because of Clarence Donahue." I hoped mentioning Clarence, would make him trust me, but all it did was cause his eyes to narrow in suspicion. "And because I want to know why you ran from the Alchemists—and how."

"Why, you planning on running off with your boyfriend?" he asks sarcastically. I feel a small blush upon my face at the mention of boyfriend, who he clearly meant as Adrian.

"No," I answer clearly back. "I just want answers."

He sighed, a dry smile at his lips. "Because you think I have the answers, right?"

I let out a breath in frustration. "Yes, because you're Marcus Finch, I know you have the answers. Clarence said so, the Warriors of the Light—"

"What do you have to do with the Warriors of the Light?" he asked abruptly, interrupting me.

I decided to play into his words, hoping it'll give me some sort of answer. "I don't know. Why did you run from the Alchemists?"

"I didn't run." He doesn't expand on what he means. "But never mind about the Warrior of the Light, _he_ wouldn't be here of you were associating with them." He looks towards Adrian. "So, why are _you_ here? If I remember right, you," he glanced at me, "should be terrified of him, not hanging casually around him. But unless you Alchemists changed—which is unlikely. Then what you're doing is high treason. Am I right?"

I felt a knot of fear wedge its way into my stomach. That was the reason why I couldn't act on my feelings towards Adrian. It was high treason in Alchemist eyes.

He gave me dim smile, abruptly saying, "Then I guess I can trust you."

"What?" I asked, suddenly surprised in his change in opinion.

He leans back into his chair. "You're hanging with vampires. You're looking for me. You know of the Warriors of the Light. It's obvious you're not one of those usual stuck up Alchemists."

This, I noticed, got a smile out of Adrian. "Damn right, she isn't."

I sent Adrian a sidelong look in small amusement. But even with the light-hearted comment, I still felt the fact I wasn't one of the "usual" Alchemists, meant what I was doing right now was wrong. Other Alchemists would never dare doing something like this—ever.

"So," Marcus says, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I'm going to trust you. But if you mention my location to any of your Alchemist buddies, let it be known I'll get your close associations with vampires to the Alchemists. And you and I both know what happens when they find out—and believe me you don't want to go to the centre."

By centre, I knew he meant re-education centre. It was the place that haunted young Alchemists like me, if you got too close to the vampires you went there. No one knew what happened inside their walls, but afterwards you were only half the person you were before.

"I won't tell anyone," I promised truthfully. The threat of him telling the Alchemists was obvious blackmail, but I wouldn't tell anyone regardless.

He measured my words, gradually believing them. He looked to Adrian, his right eyebrow raised marginally. "And how can I trust you?"

Adrian pulled a light smirk. "Well, the fact that I'm here with Sage, obviously shows that you should trust me. And I have no one to tell." Marcus watched Adrian sceptically, obviously not trusting him as quickly as he did with me, but nonetheless gave Adrian a smile.

"The fact that you're Moroi is a valid enough reason."

"At least someone appreciates it," Adrian muttered under his breath.

"Well, Sage, what do you want to know?" Marcus asked, obviously mistaking my name.

"It's Sydney," I said in correction. 'Sage' was Adrian's name for me, no one else's. "I want to know why you're here, in Las Vegas."

"Hmm." He looks skyward, before looking back to me. "I'm following the Warriors of the Light."

"What, why?"

He holds a small smile at the corner of his lips. "Classified information, Sydney." His tone obviously showed he didn't want to talk about it, but I push for more.

"So they're here, in Las Vegas, why?" If they were in Las Vegas that would obviously be dangerous for me, and especially Adrian.

"No, they've already left, and so will I soon," he states simply.

"You follow them?" Adrian asks disbelievingly.

Marcus's eyes hold a small glint. "Sometimes. But it's more like spy, if I do say so myself."

I look at him in confusion. "But why would you spy on them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know what they're doing too?" He gives me a pointed look. "Anything else you want to know?"

I immediately asked the one other question I could think of. "Why did you leave the Alchemists?"

"I knew you would ask that. I left because I found out their secrets. It was an accident, of course. But when I found out, I knew I had to get out of it." He pauses, a faraway look in his eyes. "But the Alchemists knew I found out their secrets, they wanted me to be re-educated. My dad forced me to run, I didn't want to, but he didn't want anything to happen to our family—but "anything" still happened." He goes silent, seeming to not want to explain further.

I don't question him on it, as a sudden quietness envelopes us.

"How did you find me?" he asked suddenly, his eyes once again appearing mistrustful.

I felt myself pause. I couldn't tell him I found him with magic. He would think I was crazy. I sent a small glance at Adrian, but he was watching Marcus. "We found you, because of Clarence," I say slowly. "And then we I saw footage of you at Witching Hour." It was with gratitude that I remembered the small fact. "Who were you talking to?"

He ignores my question. "But how did you know it was me on the camera?" Marcus asked. "Or my room number?"

"I have a photo of you, Clarence gave it to me." I would've shown him the picture, but I had left it back in Palm Springs. "And we asked around for your room number."

He abruptly stands, picking the glass up and refilling it at the bedside table to our far right. Marcus stands there, swirling his drink around and watching it with contemplation. "Get out," he said, his eyes sliding back to Adrian and me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

He straightens himself out. "Get out," he repeats; his eyes aren't hostile when he addresses us, though they look slightly worried. "I have an important meeting in ten." He watches us expectantly, before I stand.

I walk back to the door, Adrian close to my side. Before I open the door I turn to look back at Marcus. "I'll see you later?" I ask, not sure whether he'll want to see me again.

Marcus gives a small nod. "Not here, though. Where do you live?"

I hesitate slightly before answering. "Palm Springs."

He gives a sarcastic smile. "You live in Palm Springs?" He looks at Adrian. "With him?"

"Yes… no, it's complicated," I say back. I knew I couldn't tell him the real reason Adrian and I were in Palm Springs, after all Jill's hideout was supposed to be secret.

"How so?" he asked, leaning on the wall, whilst taking a sip of his drink.

"It's classified," I answer lightly back.

He looks amused at my response. "I have lots to tell you, Sydney, believe me I do. And if we trust each other then I believe I've found another allies on the Alchemist side."

"Another?" I ask.

"Why, do you think you're the only Alchemist to come and find me?" He lips quirk marginally, before his expression turned serious. "Even though they claim their good, they're not." I felt a protest on my tongue, but kept my mouth shut. "Just be careful, Sydney. Just because you were taught to believe everything they told you it doesn't mean it's right."

"But why? What's their secrets?" I ask curiously.

I notice Marcus's gaze flicker to Adrian. "I can't. Not yet, at least." He looks down to his watch. "You should leave now."

I twist the handle, walking out into the corridor. "When will I see you again?"

Marcus leans against the doorframe glancing sceptically around the corridor, before looking back to me. "Soon, I'll come find you. Like I said, I have lots to tell you." He gave us a mock salute, before closing the door tightly behind him.

I look at the door in silence.

Adrian grunts lightly beside me. "Well he was helpful."

I turn with him, moving to the elevator. "He was," I insisted, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice. "And he did give me some information, and he said he'll tell me more later."

"And you believe him."

"You said we could trust him," I shoot lightly back.

Adrian sighs lightly, before pressing numerous buttons in the elevator that we didn't need to go to. "There's something about him, Sage, the way he was looking at you…," he stops his sentence, taking a small breath. "I know I said we could trust him, but don't trust him entirely, we barely know him."

I don't answer him, confused on what he said. What did he mean _"the way he was looking at me_"? He wasn't looking at me in any way. And then about not trusting Marcus, entirely. I kind of had to trust him, he had the information I wanted. I understood where Adrian was coming from, we had just met him. But even so, I found a part of me willing to trust what Marcus had to say. He knew of the Alchemists secrets, the ones that were kept from Alchemists like me. I just had to trust him.

The elevator gave a small ring as we reached a floor twice above our intended ground floor. A small girl came running in, with her a plush zebra. She immediately started talking to the zebra animatedly. I held the door for her mum or someone who resembled a caregiver, but none came.

I looked towards Adrian. He gave a light shrug, before crouching down to meet the girls eye level.

"Where's your mom?" he asked softly, giving the girl a kind smile.

The girl who I had to assume was five or six, shrunk away from Adrian. Her hand tightening around the zebra. She looked panicked as she realised her mom wasn't here. She glanced around, her eyes falling to me. She quickly ran to me, pushing behind my legs. Where her fingers lay on my skin, I could feel a sticky resemblance to something that had to been a lolly.

I glanced nervously down to her. Most people my age had dealt with babies and small children, but when you worked in my line of job, you never really had a chance to.

"Where's your mom?" I ask lightly, repeating Adrian's question.

Her wide dark green eyes gaze at me curiously. Before she exclaims, "Mom!" I turn my head, expecting to see her mom walking towards us, but the corridor remains empty. "Mom," she exclaims again, pulling excitedly on my skirt.

I fell myself stumble lightly, when she pulls at my skirt again pulling me towards the corridor. I follow her, sending a desperate look to Adrian, who instead of looking amused looks almost mesmerized.

The girl continues tugging on my skirt, Adrian trailing behind me. "Sage," he says. "I think she thinks you're her mom."

"What?" I whisper incredulity back. I look back at the girl, her blonde almost silver looking hair, swinging in ringlets towards the middle of back. I touch her hand at my skirt, she glances back up at me, a smile upon her lips. "Where's your mom?" I ask.

She whispers to her zebra, before giggling. She glances up at me, letting go of my skirt and weaving her tiny hand into mine. She swings her arm, looking expectantly up at me. I slowly move my arm in time with hers, a small smile at my lips.

"E-bra," she said, holding her zebra up towards me. "Her name is Princess, and she's a e-bra," she announced proudly, I found her mispronunciation on zebra cute.

She continued leading me down the corridor, taking random turns. I wasn't sure where she was leading us, though I hoped it was back to her room. I looked up at Adrian beside me, surprised to see him looking at me already.

"She looks like your daughter," Adrian said quietly, it was so quiet I had barely heard it myself.

I felt heat in my face, as I looked back to the girl. The main reason I blushed, was because of her dark green eyes. They weren't as bright as Adrian's, but I could easily imagine them a shade lighter. I felt immense chagrin, at thinking of the girl, potentially having Adrian's eyes and my hair.

The girl stopped in front of a door, located next to a window which was facing the grand pool outside. She let go of my hand, moving to knock her little fist against the door. I knocked my fist against the door, after she sent me an expectant look.

I hoped this wasn't some random stranger's door, as I waited. I shot another glance at Adrian, he was looking at the girl, an unknown expression in his eyes.

The door opened, a teenager answered. Her extremely long black hair resting straight down her body, a platted hair band in her hair. She looked at us confusingly, with the same dark green eyes, before she spotted the little girl.

"Crap!" She widened her eyes, before quickly saying, "I didn't say that." She crouched down towards the little girl. "How did you get out, mom will kill me. I mean I was supposed to be looking after you, and you just went and left." The little girl seemed unfazed by the teenagers words as she moved pass her into the room.

The teenager straightened up. "God, I am so sorry. I honestly didn't know she left, just thank you for finding her. Come in," she said, and then paused. "You're not like murderers or something?"

Adrian gave a cynical laugh. "Blood on my hands, it doesn't really suit me."

"No doubt," the teenager muttered, he eyes travelling over Adrian. "Come in, then," she repeated.

We followed her in; the room was clean except for the few toys that lay on the floor.

"Do you want anything?" she asked us.

"No, thank you." My eyes shift from the teenager, to the little girl, whose fingers were brushing through the zebra's mane.

"Do you have any gin?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed shocked.

He gave me a smirk. "Joking, Sage, I was joking."

The teenager gave us an amused smile, moving to grab something out of the mini-fridge. "I'm Taylor, by the way, and she," she shot a glance at the little girl, "is Maybelle."

She stood back in front of us, drinking from a clear bottle of water.

"Is Maybelle, your sister?" Adrian asked.

Taylor glanced at Maybelle, who was placing her toys in a circle. "Yeah, but you probably can't tell, she's a spitting image of mom, and I'm a spitting image of dad—though, I'm obviously not a man."

She turned, as she heard the door opening. She glanced quickly at us. "Don't mention me losing Maybelle. I'll just say you're some friends."

A women with Maybelle's pale hair though two shades darker walked in, followed by someone I completely recognised.

Trey.

"Sydney?" he said disbelievingly, stopping on spot. "Why are you here?"

Taylor was quick to interrupt. "They're my friends."

Trey scoffed lightly. "Yeah, well they're my friends too, from Palm Springs." Taylor looked mildly embarrassed, her mom sending her a confused look.

"Well, I met them downstairs, they're really nice people."

Trey sighed, glancing at me, before seeming to notice Adrian beside me. An unrecognisable expression ran through his eyes. "Sydney, can I talk to you and your brother?"

Adrian and I followed him back out to the corridor. Adrian leaned casually against the wall, whilst Trey stood next to the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Did something happen or something?"

"No, I'm just here for a holiday," I lied smoothly. "And we ran into Taylor, and she invited us in to thank us."

Trey cocked his head marginally at us. "Thank you, for what?"

"For finding her sister," I confessed.

Trey suddenly held a triumphant smile. "When her mom find out, she'll be—"

"Don't tell her mum," I said quickly. "She doesn't want to get in trouble."

"But, Melbourne, she's my annoying little cousin. It's my duty to tell on her."

"Trey, don't," I said, I honestly didn't want Taylor to get in trouble, even though she kind of deserved it.

Trey sighed, leaning against the wall like Adrian, though he didn't seem to pull it off like him. "Melbourne, you're no fun."

"That's what I keep telling her," said Adrian.

I sent a glare his way, but he smirked in response. I turned to look back at Trey. "Is your cousin and her mom, like you?" I asked.

He shakes his head lightly. "No, they don't know about the Warriors. Ignorance is bliss," he added, his tone mildly envious.

"Why are you here? You haven't been to school in ages," I ask, changing the topic.

He looked contemplative, before he answered me. "I'm here for thanksgiving." He seemed to silently decide something, before speaking again. "Also, my dad and I were trying to negotiate with the Warriors of the Light, it isn't really working. They don't trust us anymore."

"I'm sorry," I automatically answered. The reason why the Warriors of the Light didn't trust Trey was because of me. Trey had bought me to their compound, to negotiate for Sonya. But after the dhampirs came and broke in, it went downhill. Trey and his dad, were blamed for the dhampirs arrival, and had been abandoned by the rest of the Warriors of the Light.

"It's not your fault, Melbourne. You were just trying to save, Sonya." But even so, I still felt guilty.

"The Warriors, left a couple of days ago," Trey said. "And like I said, I'm here for thanksgiving." He paused when he heard his name called through the door, he rolled his eyes at me in amusement. "I gotta go, and Melbourne," said Trey, "we haven't gotten any tests coming up for Chemistry, right?"

"Actually," I corrected, as his face fell, "we have one next week, you'll be there?"

Trey sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Well I'll be expecting you to give me the answers, Melbourne."

I looked at him incredulity. "Trey, I'm not giving you the answers, you need to study."

He laughed lightly, his hand on the doorknob. "I'll just copy you," he paused again, as he heard his name. "I gotta go, I won't tell Taylor's mom about Maybelle's excursion, but I'll be making Taylor pay." He smiled, as a plan seemed to formulate behind his eyes. "I'll see you back at school."

"See you," I replied, before he closed the door lightly behind him.

"Unexpected," Adrian said.

"Very," I answered back. I brushed my hand against where Maybelle had touched my skirt, the fabric sticky. I grimaced. "She made my skirt dirty."

Adrian grinned. "That's your biggest worry?"

I looked back up at him in exasperation. "This is one of my favourite skirts. It's like you and your clothes. How would you feel if you got some sticky lolly stuff on your clothes?"

"Fine," he answered. "I get paint all over my clothes; I don't think there would be much difference. Plus," he said, "you didn't seem to mind, when she was pulling at your skirt."

I felt a light blush at my face, his words were true.

* * *

We had left Caesar's Palace, the dark sky illuminated by the bright flashing lights of the buildings surrounding us. The footpath managed to be more packed than before, the different people squished into one mass of bodies.

I had paused with Adrian, off to the side. Unsure to whether I should walk into the big crowd. Near us, stood two men, passing out cards to anyone who neared them. I was naturally curious of the cards contents, but already I could tell I wouldn't like what the card held.

"Sage," Adrian said, his breath brushing against the skin at my neck. "Just hold onto me, I won't let you go."

I looked back up at him, before looking back at the large crowd mixed of strange and unusual costumes. I wasn't scared, I was mainly panicked. I didn't like the feeling of being around so many people in a tight space, it was the reason why I didn't go clubbing. I also was panicked over the fact I might lose Adrian in the crowd. I knew that Adrian and I would be able to make our way back to Treasures Island, if we did lose each other. But I couldn't help but feel panicked.

I looked back to Adrian, his palm was open. I looked back up at him, his emerald eyes reflecting the lights around us. Even with the lights I could still sense the safeness within them. I placed my hand in his, our fingers entwining. I glanced to our hands, a warm bubbly feeling inside me.

"Ready?" Adrian asked softly.

I gave him a smile in response. We walked into the mass, slipping through a gap. My hand tightened around Adrian's, he stood closely beside me his arm tightly against mine. In the crowd it was loud and uncomfortably warm.

Strangers stood closely next to me, their faces flashing different colours from the lights around us, which made an eerily chill crawl up my spine. My hand still remained in Adrian's, the sparks within my fingers confirmed it.

I could see the Mirage, its bright lights a welcoming sign. More faces passed me, their eyes bright and vivid. Strangers passed by, laughing and shouts infiltrating my ears. I suddenly stilled with complete shock. Near me a head was turned its appearance murky, the eerily chill intensified. I felt myself pushed by someone behind me, as Adrian's hand tightened on mine. But I ignored it all, the strange face watched me, swirls of dark blue and black shimmering over it, dark eyes the only sign it was a face.

"Sydney!"

Adrian's words passed through my mind, my thoughts only for the face near me. I had thought the strange icy feeling had left, but here it was in the crowd, watching me.

I felt myself being pushed and pulled, Adrian's hand gone for the smallest second, before I was lifted off the ground. I panicked immediately thinking some stranger was grabbing me, but Adrian's eyes appeared near my face.

"Sage, what's wrong?" I glanced over my shoulder the face was gone, though the cold feeling remained. I looked back to Adrian, before screaming. The face was next to him, a cruel smile upon what had to be lips.

"Sydney!" I didn't absorb his words, the face so close.

'_You can't hide, Sydney. I know where you are. And I will see you again, but face to face, back in Palm Springs.' _

The face disappeared, my screams ending as I my eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"Sydney!" Adrian's voice was panicked and far away, as I sunk into darkness.

* * *

Dim brightness greeted me, the ceiling above my head grey. I felt a tickle at my head, something running through my hair.

"Sage," I hear Adrian, his voice from somewhere above me, he sounds relieved.

My head turns, his body is next to mine. His hand the cause of the tickle at my head, a strand of my hair lopped around his finger.

"Adrian," I said confused. I glanced up at him, he was looking down at me through his dark lashes. "What happened?"

The bed shifts underneath us, as he moves his body down, so his eyes are in line with mine. "You fainted." He lifts one of his hands hesitantly, before running it slowly down my cheek. "I was scared, Sage. I didn't know what was wrong. You were screaming, and you kept starring at something behind me." His finger pauses against my cheek. "You didn't hear me, when I said your name. I didn't know what to do. I quickly got you back to the hotel, I had to use compulsion, but it worked."

I stare wordlessly into his worried eyes. "I'm sorry," I say quietly.

He pulled lightly at my hair, his fingers brushing my skin. "Don't be, it's not your fault. But, Sydney." His eyes meet mine, his eyes etched with worry. "What happened, was it the icy feeling?"

I continue watching him, his emerald eyes starring softly into mine like a security net. "Yes," I whisper, my words barely audible as my words brake marginally.

His hand leaves my hair, moving to my waist. I take a small intake of breath, his hand resting over my waist, his fingers giving me a soft squeeze. Where his hand lies, where his fingers squeeze, heat courses through me.

"What did you see, Sage?" his voice is soft, his fingers giving me an encouraging squeeze.

I meet his eyes, before closing them briefly. "I saw… the face, again. And I felt the coldness." I reopen them. "And it—the voice it spoke to me."

Adrian's jaw tightens slightly, his eyes ablaze, though his voice remains soft. "What did it say?"

"That… they'll come see me again. In Palm Springs, face to face."

Adrian's fingers tighten on my waist. "I won't let it hurt you. I promise you, Sydney."

I close my eyes again, my body unconsciously moving towards his. The sweet scent of his cologne greets me, the rise and fall of his chest. I feel one of his arms move, shifting under my head, and resting over my shoulders. His other hand remains around my waist.

"I'm scared," I whisper into his shirt. My eyes remain closed, as his grip tightens around me securely.

"I am too. Sydney, I promise you, we'll make it through it." his words breathe against my forehead. "We'll figure this out. I mean it. I won't let it hurt you."

I let myself believe his words, as my hand opens from the fist it was previously in, to rest against his chest. His heart vibrates through, his arms tightly around me. I close my eyes tighter, pressing my head closer to him.

"But I don't even know what it is, or what it wants from me," I murmur. His hands tighten around me again, his lips nearly touching my forehead.

"We will, and when we find out, I'll be there." His warm breath brushes down my face softly, one of my hands lightly tightening on his shirt. "I won't leave you, Sage."

A silence fills us, my head leaning against his chest. My eyes remain closed, his body comforting me and almost letting me forget the icy feeling. I listen to his heartbeat, feel the rise and fall of his chest—and even though I had basically been asleep before—I fell asleep again, knowing I wouldn't be harmed, knowing that his emerald eyes watched me protectively.

* * *

**So I know we didn't learn a whole lot about Marcus, but we will.**

**And the icy feeling! This is defiantly making a reappearance in the near future too.**

**Also I have a scene, of the morning after the last scene that I took out, cause it didn't really fit in. It's extremely short, and won't be mentioned in Both of Us. So if you wanna read it, go here: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (slash) chapters **

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**jenni(:**


	12. Gratitude

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

**And yes, I changed my author name.**

* * *

12. Gratitude 

I arrived back in Palm Springs, after another long packed flight. Unlike last time I managed to read my book as Adrian remained uncommonly silent. I had sent numerous glances his way in confusion.

I had wondered if I did something wrong. Maybe it was because I slept so close to him the previous night. Jill had said I hurt Adrian whenever I toyed with his feelings for me. And I felt worried that because I slept near him, had my head against his chest. That I had hurt him. I hoped I didn't. But his silence made me unsure.

The main reason I slept close to him, was because I was scared. I still felt haunted by the icy feeling. By its voice. Its face. With Adrian, I felt safe. I could almost forget about it—almost.

I kept expecting it to pop up again, but nothing came. I couldn't let my guard down, though. I let it down before, thinking it had left me. But obviously it hadn't.

I had barely walked through the dorms entrance—Mrs. Weathers, our usual dorm matron absent on holiday leave, a bored Collage student in her place—when Jill descended upon me.

"Sydney!" she exclaimed. Her tall frame gave me a tight hug. "Are you okay? I saw what happened, Adrian was so scared. He didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do." She paused, taking a small breath. "Then I lost the connection with him, though I could still feel his feelings. I thought you had…" she leans back, not finishing her sentence, her green eyes holding mine firmly. "Don't do that again, I was so worried."

"Jill," I said uncomfortably. I sent a glance to the College student, glad her earphones were at full blast. "I'm fine. You don't have to be worried. Adrian and I will figure this out."

Jill watched me, her eyes wide. "But, Sydney. You need our help, you and Adrian can't just do this by yourself—"

I put a hand at her shoulder, uneasy at how panicked she was. "Jill, you can't tell anyone. Adrian promised, I need you too as well."

She gave me a small pout. I felt uncomfortable knowing Jill knew of what happened. I was glad to hear she had gotten out of his head, though. It would've meant Jill didn't know about how close I slept to him. "I will," she promised. "For Adrian." She grabbed one of my bags out of my hands, moving to follow me up the stairs. "I heard you ate chocolate and a cupcake. And that you also went on a rollercoaster," she said, a smile in her voice.

I felt a tiny smile at my lips, when I remembered the rollercoaster and how free I felt. I still held a smile, when I thought of the chocolate, too. Remembering Adrian's expression, but also remembering what he said about the cupcake: "_Yellow and purple, like your aura."_

"He really enjoyed it all," Jill confessed. "He likes spending time with you. I know you already know why, but still… he really does like spending time with you." I hear her pause, taking in an amount of breath. "I know you don't believe me, but Sydney, you do have feelings for him."

I looked over my shoulder at Jill, stopping on the landing. I took a small breath, before confessing. "I know… I talked to someone," I say, remembering the old lady in the mall. "And I guess it helped me realise the truth."

Jill looked dumbfounded at my confession, but quickly recovered. "What?! Oh my God, Sydney. You have to tell him, I'll call him. He'll come over straight over and then—"

"No, Jill you can't tell him."

"But, Sydney. You belong together." Her eyes were pleading, but I wouldn't let her change my mind.

"Jill, you don't understand. I can't be with him." I held my hand up, when I saw her open her mouth. "I'm an Alchemist, you know that. But you have to know that if I ever dare being with him, I'll be sent away, and you probably won't see me again."

"Sydney," she whispered, her voice almost desperate, before she let a small breath in agreement. "I won't say anything, promise. But you have to promise me, that you will tell him. One day, at least."

"I promise," I said hesitantly, making sure that that 'one day' would be far away, because I was honestly scared for many different reasons.

She gave me a smile, as we moved up the second row of stairs. "If you did tell him, though. He would completely accept it. I mean, he really cares about you. And I know I shouldn't be telling you how he feels, but Sydney, he hasn't ever felt like this before. I know I wasn't bonded to him before, when he was with Rose. But I saw them together, and believe me, he didn't look at her the way he looks at you," she finished.

I continued starring forward, caught at her words. A warm tug pulled at my insides. "Where's Angeline?" I asked, still flustered by her comment.

A spark in her eyes dimmed marginally, as she gave me a detached smile. "With Eddie." She brushed a hand through her curly hair, her eyes vacant as she starred forward.

"Jill," I said gently. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes darted back to mine. "Of course, I am," she snapped, before closing her eyes for a small second, letting a breath out. "Sorry," she mumbled.

I hesitated slightly, scared she might get angry, but asked anyway. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean you've kind of been…"

"A bitch," she supplied.

I felt slightly mortified. "No, I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say that you were just acting… different."

"Translation: a bitch," she sighed. "I am sorry, I really am. But… sometimes, I just can't help it. I don't know why, but I just feel so angry," she confessed. "Sometimes it goes away, but sometimes it comes back."

"Is it from Adrian?" I asked. A side-effect of a shadow-kiss bond was that Jill could feel Adrian's negative feelings. Rose had told me once, that when you get your bonds negative feelings, they slowly build up, until they burst out. I was worried that may be happening to Jill.

"Adrian?" Jill asked. "I guess… but it isn't anger." She didn't evaluate, as she waited for me to unlock my door.

I was greeted by a crisp clean smell, the faint sign of the perfume I used in the air. My room was exactly like it was when I left it. Nothing had been moved or touched. Everything organised into their draws, the bed made tidily, the walls and bedside table bare. In comparison to Jill and Angeline's room, mine looked barely lived in. The only real sign of life was the coffee maker off to the right.

Jill discarded my bag onto my bed, drawing her legs up and sitting beside it. "Angeline wanted you to get her something," she said, glancing up at me from her nails.

"She could've asked," I said. "But you're lucky, I got something for all of you."

"What did you get for me?" Jill asked excitedly, deciding my gift was in the bag next to her, as she opened it up. "Where is it?"

"In here," I said, sitting next to her with my handbag. I peered inside it, finding the smooth navy coloured paper bag. I pulled it out, passing it to Jill's excited hands. She glanced quickly up at me, before reaching in to grab the bags contents.

She gasped lightly. "Thank you, Sydney." In her hands was a short silver necklace. A reflective bird soaring upwards its charm, the eye was made out of a small gem which matched Jill's eyes exactly. "Can you put it on?"

I nodded. She turned slightly, lifting her hair, before I fastened it around her neck. She faced me again, her fingers tracing over the small engravings. "Why a bird?" she asked, looking back up at me.

I glanced down to the bird at the hollow of her neck. "Because it reminds me of you. Birds start out as fragile, unaware of the world outside their nest. But one day they venture out, and they witness different things. It's like you, before when you were back at St. Vladimir's, it was like your nest," I say, my eyes meeting hers. "But you ventured out. Discovering different things about yourself. About the world around you. You started defending yourself with magic. You discovered you were Lissa's sister. You witnessed and experienced pain and joy. Like a bird, you went from fragile and small, to something that flies the skies. You still have a way to go, but you will get there in the end, Jill."

Jill seemed doubtful of my words, as she looked at the charm. "I don't know, you make me seem so much bigger than I actually am." She looks back at me, a small smile at her lips. "I would've been fine with you telling me, you bought it cause you thought it was pretty."

I feel myself smile in response. "That probably would've been easier."

I look up when I hear a knock at my door, unsure of whom it could be. I move leaving Jill on my bed to answer the door. I pull the door open, surprised to see Angeline.

"Sydney!" she exclaims, giving me a short hug. "I thought I saw you before, but I was busy." She looks past me, noticing Jill. "Hey, Jill."

"Hey," Jill replies.

I invite Angeline in, as she immediately moves to the bed. "So," she starts. "What did the Alchemists want?" Unlike Jill who knew the truth. Angeline and Eddie thought I had left for Alchemist business.

"Just paperwork, the usual boring stuff," I answer, moving the bag next to Jill so I could sit in its place. "Do you have my keys?" When I had left, I had leant the keys to Eddie. I was itching for my keys, I wanted to see Latte immediately, since she wasn't in the car park when I had gotten back.

"Eddie, has them," she answered.

"Don't worry, Sydney," Jill teased, "We didn't wreck your car. It's exactly the same as before." I could trust Jill, but I knew I would have to check myself.

I noticed Angeline look at Jill's neck. "Where'd you get that?" she asked, her fingers picking up the cool silver.

"From Sydney. And she has something for you too," Jill added, noticing Angeline's marginally hurt expression.

Angeline immediately brightened. "Where?"

I sighed in amusement. "Pass me the bag." Jill handed me my bag, as I found myself riffling through the contents again, before finally feeling cold metal. "Close your eyes," I instructed to Angeline. She closed them excitedly, her palm outstretched. In my hand was another necklace, though this one was made out of light black metal, and was slightly longer than Jill's. I pressed it into Angeline's palm. Her eyes snapped open, as she picked the necklace up, examining it.

Jill had had a bird, but Angeline had a small exotic flower, its petals outstretching the tips coated with silver. "Thank you," Angeline breathed, unlike Jill she fastened around her neck herself, the small silver at the tips shining from the sun outside.

"Did you buy it because it was pretty, or because it represents something?" Jill asked lightly.

I smiled. "Because it represents something," I answered blatantly. I looked towards Angeline. "I chose a flower, because you've been uprooted. You're used to living with the Keepers. But now, you're living with us in the modern world. You're gaining new experiences and adapting to our world. And like a flower you're slowly blooming into something bigger than what you are now."

Angeline raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?" she asked. "I guess it's kind of true. I mean I'm obviously gaining new experiences, remember when I didn't know how to turn of caps locks?" she asked, as I let out a small laugh. "And then I have Eddie. And I'm also getting better at fighting, too." She smiled. "Maybe your words are true."

"What did you get for Eddie?" Jill asked, a small frown upon her lips from Angeline's words,.

"It's a surprise," I answered. "And I didn't get him a necklace that represents something, either," I add, noticing Angeline about to say something.

"What about, Adrian?" Angeline asked. "Did you get him a necklace?"

"No," I answer with a smile. In truth I did get Adrian something, something he probably had tones of. "I got him something else."

"Like what?" Jill asked, the frown upon her face gone. She twirled her hair absent-mindedly around her finger, waiting for my answer.

"It's a surprise."

Angeline sighed. "Why is everything a surprise? First Eddie's gift, then Adrian's."

"Because," I said, "you keep surprises from me. Like the red dress, I still haven't seen it."

"And you won't," Jill said, a smile on her lips, "until we go to Sonya's wedding."

I sighed in light frustration. "But what if it doesn't fit? You should at least let me try it on."

"Sydney, we're not that dumb," Angeline says. "We already know it'll fit you. And you will like it." She shared a secret smile with Jill that I naturally noticed.

"It's not too revealing, or anything?"

"Sydney approved," Jill answered back. But I still didn't feel reassured.

We had remained in my room, talking and laughing about random topics Angeline and Jill bought up. I felt happy with them, as I listened to Angeline tell us a—usual for her, strange for me and Jill—story from the Keepers. They were one of the closest friends I had.

"Oh, and speaking of hunting," Angeline said, finishing a quite strange story involving her brother and a deer. "Eddie and I got a turkey."

"You hunted one?" I asked incredulity, jumping to a conclusion.

"No, though it would've been more fun," she mussed. "We dropped it off at Clarence's, and tomorrow we'll be heading over early to prepare it."

"With my car?" I asked. Tomorrow morning—before our thanksgiving lunch—I needed to move some of Zoë's furniture I had ordered earlier in the week into her apartment. So naturally I needed my car.

"Yeah," Angeline answered almost hesitantly. "Me and Eddie were gonna ask you later… but I guess I'm asking you now."

"But I need my car, I have to go to Adrian's apartment tomorrow to move in Zoë's stuff."

"Adrian can pick you up," Jill supplied.

"Depends," Angeline said. "Is he still moping around?" The cover story Adrian had Jill tell Eddie and Angeline, was that thanks to the holiday he was in a foul mood.

"No," Jill said. "He's all sober, he can pick Sydney up."

I looked back at Jill. "I need you to come too." I turned my gaze, addressing Angeline. "And if you and Eddie finish preparing the turkey early, I'll need your help too. I'm not sure Adrian and I alone would be able to move the furniture in in time."

"Sure," Jill answered with a smile.

"Cause you need our dhampir strength?" Angeline said, grinning at me before laughing.

I sighed rolling my eyes in amusement.

* * *

When I opened my eyes in the morning, the sky was slowly brightening, the dark purple slowly being chased away by the sun. I stepped out of bed, letting a small yawn out, before turning my coffee machine on. The soft hum of the machine accompanied me as I made my way to my bathroom. I quickly assessed my reflection, once again annoyed at my nest of hair. I knew brushing it would be pointless, so I took a shower.

My coffee machine was still warm when I exited the shower. I filled a mug up, taking a generous sip, and placed it on my bedside table. Around me I could smell the coffee, mixed with my apple scented shampoo. My hair was damp and unknotted as I searched my closet for an outfit. My eyes passed over greys, blacks, and whites. Here and there would be something brown or beige. The amount of colour in my closet was almost non-existent.

I found a pair of black skinny jeans, something I had unintentionally acquired on a past shopping trip. I hadn't worn them once, the tag still hung off the back. I slung them over my arm, as I searched for a top. In my search I found the white dress Adrian had picked for me. The soft fabric was spotless, the light flowers on the sleeves artistically placed. Next to it was a woman's blazer, a few shades darker than the dress, I grabbed that as well placing it against the jeans on my arm. I continued looking through the closest until I found something I never remembered ever having. It was thick strapped singlet, coloured black, a lighter shade of black leopard print upon it. I picked the hanger out, starring at the shirt in contemplation.

I found my way to my bed, laying the clothes upon the sheets—which I had already made—and examined the outfit I had pieced together. For a moment I kind of wished Julia and Kristen were here, that could've affirmed whether my outfit was good or not—but like most of the school, they were gone for the holiday. I sighed looking at the outfit, it did look good. That much I could admit. It was the singlet I was uncertain off, the pattern wasn't exactly as unnoticeable as I would've wanted it to be. But I found myself agreeing to wear it. Usually I wouldn't wear such a bold pattern. But I felt the need for a change.

I changed into the outfit, stopping to look at how the singlet was much more tighter than I would've liked. I was about to pull it off, when I heard a knock at my door. I sent a quick glance at my reflection. Putting my blazer on in hopes of hiding everything the singlet showed.

I opened the door expecting Jill or Angeline, but was completely surprised to see Adrian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

He studied me for a short second, before giving me a smirk. "Hello too," he replied. "I'm picking you and Jailbait up, Sage, isn't it obvious."

"I know that," I said. "But how did you get in? There's supposed to be someone downstairs—"

"Who's fast asleep," Adrian finished, as I frowned lightly, unimpressed by Mrs. Weathers replacement. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked lightly.

"Come in," I said absently, moving back into my room. "But you know, I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

"I'm not a boy, Sage, I'm a man," he said grinning. "And it's not like I haven't been into girls rooms before," he added, as I felt a small blush.

"Just don't get me in trouble," I said, picking my coffee up.

"Of course," he said, sitting on my bed. "I wouldn't want to tarnish you're A+ record." He looked around my room in consideration. "Where's all your teenage "heart-throbs"?"

"My what?" I asked.

"You know," he said, suddenly faking a girl's voice. "Your, oh-my-gawd-he's-so-hawt-and-sexy, heart-throbs."

I shook my head, letting out a laugh at his theatrics. "I don't have one. I don't pay attention to celebrities or Hollywood."

"C'mon, Sage. There isn't one guy you think is sexy or irresistible?" I looked at him, watching his deep emerald eyes, and noticing how the sun lightened his hair marginally.

_If only you knew_, I thought silently. I turned away from him, walking back to my coffee machine to refill my mug. I heard Adrian sigh in amusement behind me.

"Sage, you're an addict."

I turned back to him, as I waited for my coffee. "Excuse me?"

He smiled at me. "You have a coffee every single day. More than one, too."

"Because I need them," I answered, removing my mug and walking back over to him. I placed my mug once again on the bedside table, before quickly moving to pick the towel I had left on the floor. "I need them in this line of job."

"Yes, because looking after us is a very tiring job."

"Yes," I said, sitting beside him. "It is."

He laughed a warm sound that enclosed around me, holding me captive. He turned his head to face me, his laughter dispersing. "Are you okay? You haven't seen anything, have you?"

"No," I answered honestly, with a small sigh. "But I can't help but expect to see something again." I leaned over to pick my coffee up. "Jill knows, she asked me about it yesterday."

"I thought she would," Adrian said. "I felt panicked so she naturally got pulled in." He moved the topic back to me, his eyes worried. "If you do see anything, though. Call me, any hour, minute, second, even millisecond. And I'll be there."

"I know you will," I said back, wholeheartedly believing his words. "And you'll be the first person I call, promise."

He smiled thoughtfully. "Good, you should make me a speed dial contact, too, Sage."

"I will," I said, but in truth I already had.

"So," he said. Leaning back onto his arms. "I heard you got Jailbait, Angeline and Eddie a gift. Where's mine?" he asked lightly.

"Wait there," I said, standing to get my bag.

"You know I meant that as a joke," he stated.

I glanced up at him. "I know." I pulled out a smooth white paper bag made out of recycled paper, before passing it to Adrian. "You probably have tones of these already," I said with slight embarrassment.

Adrian smirked lightly, before opening the bag. He looked back up at me impressed. "I have tons of paint, yes. But not this type paint." He pulled out the light wooden box, which I had specifically had his named engraved onto. He opened it, the different tubes of paint lined neatly together. Inside on a small silver plate was a small quote. "_Yo pinto los objetos como las pienso, no como los veo."_

"It means, "I paint objects as I think them, not as I see them"," I said, as he looked back up at me. "It's a Pablo Picasso quote." The quote I had chosen was perfect, unlike Adrian I couldn't decipher the meaning of his paintings, but I knew that what he painted was exactly how he thought them to appear, he saw beneath the outside exterior, and that terrified me.

He looked back down at the paints, a smile at his lips. "Thanks, Sage. But you didn't have to spend your money on me."

"Its fine," I said dismissively, a warm smile at my lips. "I wanted to get it for you."

He unexpectedly gave me a one handed hug. "Thanks, Sage," he repeats again, into my hair. His arm stays around me for a few more seconds, his breath near my ear. I close my eyes for the shortest second, as I leaned into him. I felt safe again like the previous night.

Adrian pulled back first, he moved only a few inches away from me, his face in line with mine. In his eyes I could see obvious confusion, along with a spark of emotion. "… Sage?" he questioned.

I felt warm heat upon my cheeks. "Yeah…." His eyes assessed mine, before he moved completely back. He sent a glance my way, before falling onto my bed. He let out an inaudible groan, as he flung his arm over his eyes. I sent a look his way in confusion, but I remained quiet.

Adrian continued laying there, his chest moving up and down, the tightening and loosening of his shirt against his stomach and chest. I let out a strangled breath. He still hadn't moved, and I worried that I did something wrong.

"Sage, Sage, Sage," Adrian repeated quietly, breaking the silence. His arm still remained over his eyes, casting a shadow across the lower planes of his face. "Have you ever had sage, Sage?" he asked, but before I could answer he spoke again. "I have, it was the best thing I've ever experienced. But I can't have it again, I'm not allowed," he said bitterly. He suddenly laughed, though it didn't hold the usual warmth. "They should make sage a drug, cause I'm an addict!" He declared, flinging his arm off his eyes. He looked at me, a distraught look in his eyes.

"Adrian," I said, suddenly worried. "Are you—"

"Okay?" he finished for me. "No, I'm not. And I don't think I'll ever be."

I let out a nervous breath. Last night Adrian had used compulsion to get me back to our hotel. Then I hadn't been worried about it, but now, I knew I should've been. "Adrian," I repeat. His eyes continue watching me, but not with their usual spark of life or wit. "Don't think you'll never be happy or okay. Because you will be, you just—"

He let out a sarcastic laugh, straightening up. He suddenly leaned against me, swinging his arm around my shoulders. His breath dewy against my skin, his lips nearly touching my ear. "I can't be happy without you." I look at him out of the corner of my eyes. His eyes still hold the distraught look, the one that meant he was being induced by spirits craziness. I remain quiet, as I look down towards my empty hands.

"Adrian," I say, "I can't be happy without you, too," my words are so quiet I barely catch them myself. I feel some relief at my confession, but also guilt. Adrian was in spirits craziness, I didn't know if he absorbed my words or not. But the silence and remoteness from him showed he didn't. And for some reason I felt upset about it.

I stayed still, as Adrian continued leaning against me in silence. I worried for Adrian, for what spirit does to him. I knew from some small snippets of information from Rose that it could get worser, and I was scared for that. Every time Adrian said he was crazy, I would always firmly say he isn't, and won't ever be. But now, there was small amount of uncertainty that I tried to ignore.

Adrian's arm remained around me, his breath in my ears, before he abruptly moved away. I look up out of shock. His eyes are mildly wide, the distraught look gone, replaced by confusion. "Sydney?" he asked. He ran a hand through his hair, as my fingers suddenly had the urge to replace his. Adrian looked at me. "Spirit?" he asked bitterly, though it sounded like an assumption.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He shifted, moving to lean his elbows against his knees. He placed his head in his hands, but didn't answer me. "Adrian?"

He shifted his head sideways, gazing at me from between his fingers. "What did I say?" His voice almost sounded unsure, a strange hint of fear webbed within it.

I hold my gaze with his. "Just stuff about… me."

His eyes widen fractionally. "What about you?"

"That… you can't be happy without me," I confess, mildly embarrassed.

I notice Adrian's jaw tighten marginally beneath his fingers. "Is that it?"

"Yes," I answer calmly, though I didn't tell him of his questioning of whether I had ever tasted "sage" before, mainly because I knew he didn't mean the herb sage, and also because I would probably end up being embarrassed.

He sighed, moving his head out of his hands, before standing. "I'm gonna go check on Jailbait," Adrian said. He leaned over, grabbing the box of paints and its bag. "Thanks again, Sage." He starred at me for a few more fleeting seconds, before moving to my door.

I starred at his retreating figure, wishing he would stay. "Adrian," I said, as he placed his hand on the door handle. He turned his head back to me. "You don't remember anything you or I said?"

He looked away from me for the smallest second, a faint frown on his face. "No, not really. It may come back to me though, why?"

I sent him a small smile, hiding the sudden disappointment. "Just curious."

He watched me, before giving a smirk. "I'll see you later, Sage." He opened the door, before closing it behind him. Leaving me to my thoughts.

I still hadn't moved, my body still sat on the edge of the bed. I let myself fall backwards, the mattress and sheets catching me. I sighed, as I stared up into the white ceiling picking out small blemishes I couldn't help but notice.

I closed my eyes, and saw emerald. I kept them closed, as I thought of Adrian. Usually I would've dismissed thoughts of him, but now I couldn't find the will to. A small part in me was grateful Adrian didn't remember precisely what he or I had said in his spirit induced craziness. But then there was a big part in me that was disappointed he couldn't remember. I hoped, like he said, it'll come back to him. I wanted him to remember what I had said, since I probably wouldn't have the nerve to tell him again. But if he did remember, I couldn't help but be scared at how he would react. Of course, he wouldn't react badly, but that depended on how I myself defined "badly", which knowing me meant a lot of things.

I let out another sigh, turning to my side. My eyes were reopened as I absently looked at the ruffled sheets. I reached my hand out, placing my palm against where Adrian had laid. The spot still held a small dose of warmth, and I found myself shifting towards it. I took in a deep breath, it still smelt like him. I glanced off to my clock from under my lashes, _7:58. _I was surprised at the time, considering Adrian had numerously told me waking up early wasn't his "thing". I looked away from the clock, before closing my eyes once again.

Adrian naturally was the first thing I thought of. But then my thoughts turned towards which day this was. Thanksgiving. I hadn't been home for last year's thanksgiving, and I had to celebrate it by myself in a Russian hotel. I guess I kind of expected to be home this year for thanksgiving, but that obviously wasn't the case. I already knew what thanksgiving would have been like. Carly would've come, and I would be happy to see her, but her presence always reminded me of what Keith done to her—but I was thankful he was in the re-education centre, now. Me and Zoë, got to make a pie together, whilst our mom and Carly prepared the turkey. Thanksgiving was basically the only day where my dad didn't do any Alchemist work. So he would hover in and out of the kitchen, and each time my mom would playfully shoo him out, though in a couple of past thanksgiving it didn't happen. Afterwards we would eat the meal we prepared and say one thing we're thankful for. Thanksgiving was the day where we could forget about the Alchemists, and just focus on our family.

Thinking about family, had me thinking about my strange family I had here. Of course they weren't my real family, though they came extremely close to feeling like one.

I wondered how I would navigate around Zoë being here. It was for the most obvious reasons I couldn't show the closeness I knew I was to the rest of the gang. I had to be the Alchemist I was supposed to be. I kind of hoped Zoë would eventually warm up to them after she got to know them. But I couldn't help but think she would always think of them as evil.

My head shot up when a knock sounded at my door. I quickly got up, stretching my limbs out, as I sent a quick glance at the clock, _8:20. _I didn't think I had been lying there for that long. I opened the door, and was greeted by two pairs of green shaded eyes—though one held my attention more than the other.

"Are you ready?" Jill asked me, she assessed what I was wearing, as she smiled. "I knew you would like it, and I got the size perfect."

For a moment I was confused at what she was talking about, until I glanced down to the leopard print top. "You bought this?" I asked.

She nodded in confirmation, her brown curls bouncing against her shoulders. At least I knew where the top came from now. But at her mention of the top, I also remembered how it clung tightly to my body, as I self-consciously pulled the blazer tighter around me.

Adrian raised his eyebrow at me, sending me a faint smirk. "I thought you were all for punctuality, yet you seem to be the last to be ready." He seemed to have recovered over the slip of spirits craziness, neither him or Jill looked affected.

"I am ready," I said. "I just have to grab my bag." I moved back into my room, picking my bag up from where I had left it on the bed. I sent another glance at myself in the mirror, pulling the blazer tighter again. "Ready," I said to Adrian and Jill, as I locked the door behind me.

I stood in the middle, as we made our way downstairs, Adrian's and Jill's tall frames towering above my own.

"So, Sage, have you figured out how'll were going to move a mattress through the door?" Adrian asked me, sending me a sidelong look.

"No," I answered. "But it'll fit; I chose a mattress and furniture that would fit through her door."

"But if it doesn't," Adrian said, "we could just chuck it through the window."

I looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not throwing Zoë's furniture through a window, what if it breaks? Unless spirit suddenly works on inanimate objects—I'm not going to risk it."

Adrian laughed at this. "Believe me, I've tried numerous times to bring my phone back to life, though I don't know how it'll feel to be bonded to it," he mused.

"Yeah, imagine owning the cell phone that was bonded to you," Jill said. "Now that, would become annoying."

Adrian suddenly gave Jill an expression filled with mock hurt. "Me. Annoying?" Jill laughed at this. "It should be: Me. Charming, Jailbait, not annoying."

"Cause you're not annoying?" I asked.

He shrugged a smile upon his lips. "You don't mind my company, so I assume I'm not."

We made it down to the lobby of the dorm, a different teenage replacement at the desk. She eyed us as we walked passed, but didn't question us on why we had had a guy in the girl's dorm.

The sun was faint in the sky, but I already knew the day promised to be warm and humid. When we had arrived at the car park, my car was already gone, but in its place was Adrian's yellow Mustang. I immediately became excited as we neared it, its smooth paint job, glistening from the sun.

"Sage," Adrian said, I looked towards him, as he passed me the keys. "I know you want to."

I felt a grin at my lips, as I moved to the driver's side. The scent of leather was in the air, mixed with Adrian's cologne—which I took a deep breathe of. Jill moved into the back seat, Adrian in the seat next to me.

I excitedly put the key in the ignition, and the motor hummed to life. I felt unbelievably excited and happy to be driving his car, as I put it in gear. The car drove like a dream as it moved effortlessly across the gravelled road.

I could feel Adrian's eyes on me, as I wholeheartedly found myself captivated by the car. "I feel like I'm intruding on something monumental for you, Sage," he commented, "but considering the fact your still enchanted by the car, I'm assuming you didn't hear a word."

I sent him an amused glance. "I heard."

Jill leaned forward, leaning her arms on the heads of Adrian's and mines seats. She sent me an insisting look, quickly glancing at Adrian, then back to me, before mouthing something that looked like 'epic', as she grinned at me.

I looked back to the road, trying to forget about how Jill knew I had feelings for Adrian. I knew I could trust her with keeping it secret, but it was quite obvious she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

By the time we arrived at Adrian's—and soon to be Zoë's—apartment, the sun had fully risen into the sky, which was a light endless blue.

The furniture I ordered sat outside Zoë's door, in a perfect pile.

"That wasn't there when I left," Adrian commented.

"They probably delivered it when you were gone." I had asked to get it delivered today, though they didn't give me an accurate time of when it would be delivered, just telling me that it would be here before lunch.

I got out of the car, walking over to Zoë's stuff. Her mattress lay across the wall, its bed posts in a box nearby. An ebony table, which legs were wrapped in bubble-wrap sat nearby, along with other numerous pieces of furniture. I unlocked the door to her apartment, like Adrian's it had the same floor plan, though the kitchen was on the opposite side of the room, and unlike Adrian's its walls were painted white, not the vividly bright yellow like his.

A couch set I had gotten earlier in the week, lay untouched in the lounge. And in the kitchen I had already gotten a table and appliances she would need.

Adrian looked at the walls with scrutiny, as he scoffed. "White. Sage, you should let me paint it, let it be more exciting."

"No," I answer immediately. Even though I found that I liked Adrian's bright walls, I knew Zoë may possibly wouldn't.

He gave me a small pout. "Fine, stay boring."

I walked back outside, looking at the furniture in contemplation. "I think we should move the bigger stuff in first, to get it out of the way," I said, as Adrian and Jill came to stand near me.

"The table first?" Jill asked me, sending a glance at the coffee table. I gave her a nod in confirmation, as I moved to the table. I leaned down to wrap my hands around its bubble-wrapped legs. Jill followed suit on the adjacent side of the table, her fingers around the legs, before we lifted it. The table was surprisingly light, as we made our way into the room. Adrian trailed behind us carrying a lamp and a vase intended for the lounge.

"There," I said to Jill, nodding my head to a bare spot in the lounge. We placed the table down, as Adrian put the vase and lamp on top of it.

We continued moving furniture in and out of the house, moving each item into its designated place, until all that was left was the mattress that leaned against the terracotta coloured wall. The numerous moving of the furniture and the sun had left my body quite hot. And the fact that I wouldn't take off my blazer made it much worse.

I let out a frustrated breath, as I held onto one the mattress ends. I immensely hated how heavy they could be. Jill held the other end of the mattress that had already passed over the threshold, whilst Adrian held a part in the middle near me.

"This is so heavy," Jill commented. "I never thought they could be this heavy."

"No shit, Jailbait," Adrian said with a smirk. He turned his head to look back at me. "Can we take a break, I'm dying right here, Sage."

That I could agree on. "Yeah."

Adrian leaned against the mattress which held his weight, he moved his hand to pull out a cigarette, but only air met his fingers. He let out a sigh, glancing at me. "For you Sage."

I looked away from him, fanning myself down. I moved out of Adrian's vision as I quickly took the blazer off. I glanced down to where the singlet lay an inch above cleavage—I made sure never showed. I stretched the top away from my body, in hopes that'll loosen, but it still remained tight around me.

"What are you doing?" I dropped the blazer, surprised to see Adrian watching me from over the other side of the mattress. I didn't answer him as I leaned over to pick the blazer up, before holding it closely in front of me.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, as Adrian's eyes slipped away from body to meet mine, a marginally awestruck expression in them. He shrugged my comment off.

"Let's try and move the mattress again," I said, before he could say anything else, moving back to stand at the back of the mattress.

Adrian sent me a fleeting look, before moving to grab the mattress. I took in a deep breath, as we lifted the bed, squishing it through the door. I pushed on the back, along with Adrian, and Jill who helped pull the bed inwards. I stumbled, when the bed got through the door, Adrian's hand catching my elbow. I sent him a look in gratitude, a smile at my lips.

"Told you it'll fit," I said.

"With effort," Adrian added. "But if we had threw it through the window…."

I rolled my eyes at him. "We would've broken something," I finish for him. "We have to get it to her room now, though." Unlike getting it through the main door, moving it to her room was much more easier, I had already assembled the bed base, so all we had to do was place the mattress on top along with the pillows and bed cover.

I let out a sigh of relief when we had finished making the bed, the rest of the apartment was already tidy and ready, the furniture and TV I got waiting to be used in the lounge, along with all the appliances in the kitchen. Everything was ready, except for a light bulb that needed replacing in the lounge.

"Adrian," I said, looking towards him. "Can you put this in?" I held a white light bulb in my hands, it glass smooth and cold.

Adrian looked to where I wanted to put it, reaching his arm up. His fingers barely brushed the tips of the lightshade surrounding it. He looked back down at me in contemplation, before suddenly picking me up. I let out a small yelp, surprised at the sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to meet his eyes.

His arms were tight around my waist, as he answered me. "Giving you a lift, you can reach now, can't you?"

I looked away from him, as I spread my arm out, and sure enough I could reach. I unscrewed the light bulb, but not before checking with Jill it was switched off.

"It's off," she said, as I unscrewed the bulb, passing it down to her. I placed the new light in, securing it in place, as I asked Jill to turn it on. The bright light suddenly filled my vision, and I felt momentarily blinded, as I looked away. Adrian's hands loosen on me, as he placed me softly back onto the ground. He gave me the faintest squeeze, before letting me reluctantly go.

"Thanks," I breathed, sending him a glance. I looked around the room again, everything was ready. "That's it," I announced. "We should probably get to Clarence's, they'll be wondering where we are."

I sent one more glance to Zoë's soon to be apartment, a small amount of sadness wedging its way into me. Tomorrow Zoë will be here. Tomorrow she will officially become an Alchemist.

* * *

"Sorry we couldn't come over and help," Eddie said to me. I stood in the kitchen with Angeline and Eddie who were cleaning the dishes as they waited for the turkey to finish cooking. "But we ended up taking longer than expected."

"It's fine. We ended up moving everything in," I said. Every now and then Dorothy—Clarence's feeder—would come in, grabbing plates and cutlery. It felt rude to not help her, but after she kindly insisted more than once she could do it by herself, I let it go.

Adrian and Jill were in the lounge with Clarence watching a football game, that I doubted Adrian would be paying attention to. They both had had a feeding when they had arrived. And to avoid the unpleasant feeling I would have whenever a feeding occurred, I had moved into the kitchen to see Angeline and Eddie.

"Thanks for the gift Sydney," Eddie said, glancing up at me from the sink filled to the brim with soap suds. "I've never really used knives, but they might be useful."

"And they look cool," Angeline added. The knives they were talking about were a pair of slightly curving inwards knives, the length of my forearm, with a black leather grip. They were made out of pure silver, and had a long engraving of a line that curved with the knife in the colour of dark blue. I was amazed I had found them in Las Vegas, and when I had went to purchase them, I had gotten a surprised look from the burly man behind the counter.

I had to agree with Angeline, they did look cool. Usually I wouldn't have been interested in weapons of violence. But something about the way the knives were designed held my attention.

"It's fine," I said to Eddie. "I wanted to get you all a gift I thought you'll like."

He glanced back at me, after passing a plate to Angeline. "Well you chose right."

Angeline placed the plate into the cupboard, before checking on the turkey. "Usually," she said, her eyes looking at the turkey through the glass. "We would've cooked this on a stick over a fire. Its more faster, and you can check on it more easily." She moved away from the oven, and I was surprised to see a small amount of sadness in her eyes. I didn't question her on it though. I didn't want to invade her personal thoughts.

Dorothy came into the kitchen once again, this time to collect two pumpkin pies. I could see the waves of heat wafting off them, and I could smell the musky warm scent of it. Adrian came in behind her, sending me a look of acknowledgment.

"Did you bake another cake?" Angeline asked Adrian hopefully, when she caught sight of him.

"Nah, though it's nice to know you enjoyed it. I always thought myself to be the master at baking, among other things," he added, with a smirk directed my way. I felt a tug at my lips from his smirk, and I turned away not wanting anyone to see my response.

"What did you get from Sydney?" Angeline asked. "She wouldn't tell us." I turned back around to face her, as she gave me a roll of her eyes, before looking towards Adrian.

"Paint," he said simply, sending me a smile.

"Don't you have paint already?" Eddie asked, as he pulled the plug out of the sink, which made a gurgling noise in response.

"Yeah," Adrian answered dismissively. "But this paint is different. It's the good paint, not the cheap one I get, plus Sage bought it for me, and got it all pretty looking too. So, no, I don't have "paint" already." He sent me another smile, his eyes filled with appreciation.

I gave him a smile in response, happiness swooping around inside of me. "It's fine," I repeat again. "I wanted to get you something."

"But I didn't get you anything," he replied.

I cocked my head at him, raising an eyebrow. "What about the 'Sage' medal?" I asked, remembering how Adrian wanted to make one for me, dedicated to when I drank a whole entire slushy.

His eyes brightened. "True, though I was going to give it to you as a surprise later."

"For Christmas, I'm assuming," I said to him.

He gave me a light shake of his head, a lock of his hair swinging in front of his eye. "If I did, it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll get it when you get it," he said, giving me a smirk.

I gave him a smile back, before suddenly I remembered Angeline and Eddie were here. I looked towards them, Eddie's gaze was shooting between Adrian and me, and Angeline looked confused.

"What's the "Sage" medal?" she asked, breaking Eddie from his Ping-Pong like gaze.

I looked towards Adrian, who naturally had a response. "It's a medal for Sage, to show her achievement."

"Of what?" Angeline asked, leaning back against the sink.

Adrian sent me a quick glance, before answering. "Drinking a slushy."

Angeline looked surprised but also unimpressed. "A slushy? I have those all the time."

"It's different," Adrian said, his eyes on me, and I could see a small amount of worry in them.

I shifted my gaze away from his, uncomfortable at the ugly truth he knew about with my aversion to food that I had numerously tried to hide. Angeline or Eddie didn't notice my sudden uncomfortable way I toyed with the cross at my neck, but I knew Adrian did, I could feel his eyes on me.

I was glad to hear the timer go off, its shrill ring rebounding around the room. The attention from me moved, as Eddie grabbed oven mittens, Angeline opening the oven, before he took it out. The turkey's skin held a golden glow, as he went to place it on the bench. He looked through the cupboard, before finding a knife, and cutting into the soft flesh. He examined the piece he had cut, before tasting it, seeming pleased with himself.

"It's ready," he announced.

Angeline cut herself a small piece, popping it in her mouth, as she let out a satisfying sigh. "Yum."

Adrian moved next to them, cutting him two pieces out, bringing them over to me. He held one out to me, and I gave the piece of meat a critical stare. He pushed it closer to my face, before I hesitantly took it, mainly because I didn't want to offend Eddie by not trying it. I bite into it, turkey tasted a lot like chicken to me, and I couldn't really see much of a difference most of the time. But for some reason this turkey stood out to me, there was some unknown spice or herb in it that made it taste much nicer.

"What did you put in it? It's really nice," I commented, taking another bite out of the small piece.

Eddie looked towards Angeline admiringly. "It's her recipe, not mine."

I looked at Angeline, not expecting her to make such a nice meal. She looked mildly proud of herself as she spoke. "It's just honey and rosemary, we used to do that back home." Once again I noticed a small dose of sadness in her voice, but she quickly hid it with a smile, addressing Eddie. "We should get it out to the table."

Eddie gave her a smile in agreement. He moved the turkey to a large white plate, its rim lined with navy and gold. He picked the plate up experimentally. "I can probably carry it to the dining room without dropping it."

Angeline widened her eyes, before saying, "I'll help you carry it, I want more of this later, and I'm not going to risk it falling on the floor."

Eddie gave Angeline an amused smile, as agreed to her help. They left the kitchen, Adrian and me, trailing behind with the drinks.

"Does you miss your family?" Adrian asked me unexpectedly.

I looked up at him, hesitating slightly before answering. "Yes. I was thinking about them this morning, about what we would've done today."

He watches me silently, before saying quietly, "I miss mine too, well my mom," he says, a troubled look within his eyes. "I would've sent her a letter. But dads an ass, who won't tell me where she is."

I gave him a sympathising look. "I could find out for you," I supplied. I had offered him this previously but he had denied then. "It'll be easy for me to find out."

"You don't have to. She probably wouldn't want to hear from me," he said bitterly, though underneath I could hear pain. I put a hand at his wrist, stopping him on spot.

"She does, don't listen to what your dad said. She wants to hear from you. She'll be glad to hear your doing okay," I said, looking up into his eyes. "I will find out for you, even if you tell me not to."

He gave me a soft smile, slowly bringing his hand to the side of my face. His thumb brushed against my skin, as his eyes gazed deeply into mine. "Thank you, Sage. Not many people do stuff like this for me. It means a lot to me."

I gave him the faintest smile, his fingers almost distracting me from my thoughts. "It's cause I want to, I care about you Adrian. I don't want to see you unhappy."

Something in Adrian's expression changed. It looked like he wanted to say something to me, but he kept his mouth closed. He let a small breath out, giving my face one last brush, before letting go. I felt unbelievably vacant without his fingers at my face.

He sent me a sidelong look in consideration, before we started walking again. "You're one of the only people to. It really does, Sage, mean a lot to me."

I sent him one final glance, before we entered the dining room. Nearly everyone had already allocated a spot to sit in, and when Jill spotted us. She gestured for us to come sit next to her. I slid in next to Jill, as she gave me a smile. We were sitting across from Dorothy, Eddie and Angeline, whilst Clarence sat at the head of the table. Jill seemed to be ignoring Eddie and Angeline across from her, as she found interest in talking to me and Adrian.

"Don't you think the food looks yum?" she asked, sending a glance to the turkey in the middle of the table, along with the pumpkin pies, sweet potato casserole, cranberry sauce and deviled eggs.

I sent a quick glance at the food, quickly deciding which one would be the healthiest option, before answering. "Yeah, the pumpkin pie smelt nice."

"I'm starving," Adrian said beside me.

We looked up as Clarence started talking. "I'm glad you're all here to celebrate this holiday with Dorothy and me. Lee would've been here, but he's caught up at school," I sent him a look in sympathy, it pained me to know Clarence couldn't accept Lee's death. "But you all are like family to me. It's a tradition of mine to go around the table before we eat, naming one thing we're thankful for. And one thing we're not." He gave us a kind smile, before saying. "I'm thankful all of you are here. But I'm disappointed Lee isn't."

He looked towards Dorothy. She looked around the table, her eyes weren't as dazed as they usually were, though there was still a faraway look in them. "I'm thankful all you kind people have come and made mine and Clarence's life more interesting." She looked down to her hands before continuing. "But I kind of wish I could see my family."

I sent her a remorseful look from across the table, before Eddie spoke. "I'm thankful that we're all safe, and that nothing has happened to us. But I wouldn't of minded to see my mom today."

Angeline gave his hand a squeeze, as she started talking. "I'm glad I'm here, I'm glad I've met you all. Especially you Eddie," she said, giving Eddie an soft smile. "But I do miss my family." She glanced downwards, before looking up again, giving us a faint smile.

"I'm thankful I'm here," Adrian said. "And not back home. I'm thankful I met new people." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "And I know I'm repeating you all, but I would've liked to see my mom."

I sent him a kind smile, before the attention moved to me. "I'm thankful I've made new friends, and that I'm experiencing new things." I paused remembering all the new things I had experienced. If I were to meet the me from this time last year, she would've never believed I was friends with vampires, that I occasionally preformed magic, and that I developed feelings for a vampire who kissed me. It showed how much I had changed. "But like you all, I miss my family too."

"I'm just glad I'm alive," Jill said quietly beside me. "That I'm here, and that I've made new friends. There are some things I'm not thankful for, they're mostly the same as yours. But I don't find the point in dwelling over them," she finished, glancing at each one of us from under her lashes, giving us a small smile.

The table was quiet for the shortest second, before Clarence declared he'll cut the turkey. The food got passed around the table, as food begun to pile onto everyone's plates. I looked down to my vacant one. I went to grab some pumpkin pie and a thin slice of the turkey, before placing it onto my plate. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Adrian staring at my plate critically, but I ignored him, as I took a bite of the pie, the sweet flavour dancing on my tongue.

Whilst I chewed on the pie, I sent a long glance around the table. I was truly thankful I was here, and I was thankful for trusting Rose back in Russia, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been where I was now, I wouldn't have met Adrian, or anyone else. I still would've been my normal Alchemist self. I was thankful for my mistake of trusting Rose. Since now, it gave me so much more than I could've ever imagined.

* * *

**Jenni Note:**

_Thanks for the thanksgiving help, and the whole turkey thing having honey and rosemary, I made it up on the spot, so I actually don't know if it tastes good or not. LOL_

_And if you speak Spanish, I'm sorry if I got the translation of the Pablo Picasso quote wrong, I had to use Google Translate, and I know sometimes it can be wrong, so sorry if I got it wrong._

_Also you know when Angeline said the turkey was yum, I totally see Olive's expression from the scene in Easy A, when Olive is at the Lobster Shack with that guy._

* * *

_I have over 100 reviews, OMG, this is epic, I remember when I had around twenty. So a humongous thank you. I'm giving everyone whose read, reviews, followed or liked this story a gigantic hug, and if I could I would give you each a cookie. But until they invent a computer that can transport food, you'll just have to imagine the cookie, or just get one out of your cupboard and say you got it from me, LOL._

_So love to all you!_

* * *

_Random fact about something that happened during writing this chapter, there was a power cut, the house and street went completely black. And I panicked cause I thought someone cut our power on purpose… (I watch too many horror films, LOL)_

* * *

_Also I think I might get a beta for this story, I'm not entirely sure yet, it's just a small thought I had. But if you know any betas or you'll like to beta this, tell me, and I'll put it into consideration._

* * *

_So leave you thoughts, cause I love hearing them._

* * *

_Visit my blog: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (no spaces)_

_xoxo jenni._


	13. Warming Up Is a Longshot

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

13. Warming Up Is a Long-shot 

The terminal was vast with people. All seats had been taken, so I stood near the wall, waiting for Zoë's flight to arrive. In my hand was a coffee along with a hot chocolate, which I had naturally remembered was Zoë's favourite. The airport was far from quiet, it was obviously louder than what it would usually be—thanks to the holiday. I stood patiently, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

I couldn't decide on what I was feeling at the moment, it ranged from nervousness to happiness, to others I couldn't identify. But the one feeling that pushed through all the rest, was guilt. I felt guilty because Zoë was coming here. I had made it my job to protect her from the Alchemists, but I failed. Zoë didn't understand that once you had the golden lily upon your cheek, you were no longer free to your own decisions. I understood, because like her I had been young, and I had thought the Alchemists were right. But after having been pushed around and ordered to do things. Had secrets kept from me. Had opportunities taken from me. Did I realise that the Alchemists weren't as good as I thought they were. Sure, I still believed in what we stood for, but that was nearly as far as it would go.

I found myself taking a subconscious sip of the coffee in my hand. The Styrofoam cup was comfortably hot in my hands, warming them up in the quite sudden change of weather. On the way to the airport, I had passed numerous trees that were finally giving in to the weather of fall, their leaves vacant of the lush greens, replaced by fiery reds and yellows. I don't know why, but seeing all the leaves empty of their usual green had me feeling strangely sad. I had grown accustomed to the colour green—the reason why was quite obvious.

Of course, thinking about the colour green—or more precisely emerald—caused my thoughts to veer towards Adrian. Last night after we had left Clarence's, I had immediately logged on to the Alchemist data base. I promised to find out where Adrian's mom was, I hated seeing how much under his devil-may-care smirk, that his mom's unknown whereabouts hurt him. Adrian previously didn't want me to find her, and I had a keen idea why.

Last month, Adrian had visited his dad, Nathan Ivashkov, to find out how his mom was and to see if he could get more money. The visit had ended badly. Nathan had quite literally listed each of Adrian's failures in excruciating detail, before saying that keeping Daniella Ivashkov's location secret from Adrian was important for her wellbeing. After Nathan had told Adrian that, I could see the pain that etched into his features. I knew Adrian well enough to know he cared about his mom, and didn't want to hurt her. So it was understandable why Adrian didn't want me to find her, he worried that what his father said was true. But I liberally told him to not believe his dads words, before telling him I would find his moms location—with or without his agreement.

And last night, after a search on the database, I found Daniella's location. She was in prison located in the outskirts of a small town called Cornwall in the Connecticut state. I was surprised to find out she was there, considering it was a state away from the Moroi Court in Pennsylvania. But I guessed Moroi liked to keep their prisons near. Not that it would do any good if there was a breakout—which I doubted since dhampirs would be guarding the grounds.

I hadn't told Adrian his mom's location yet, I was going to send him a message this morning, but decided I'd rather tell him face-to-face. I couldn't exactly foresee what he would feel at me telling him his mom's location, but I hoped it would be something along the lines of good.

I found myself sucking in caffeinated air, my coffee had drawn short. I shot a rueful glance at the cup from beneath my lashes, and looked towards the large yellow clock situated on the adjacent wall. Naturally I had arrived early, forty minutes to be exact. The time now showed I had at least twenty minutes before Zoë's flight was due to land.

I made my way through the terminal, weaving through the numerous bored bystanders. The floor under my feet was stark white linoleum, reflecting the unnatural lighting from above. My eyes had automatically found Starbucks large sign, a welcoming beacon of relief. The girl at the counter was the same one who had served me before, but seemed unconcerned by my reappearance.

"Coffee?" she assumed, already moving to make my order. "Skim milk, low sugar," she added her attention on the coffee machine.

I was surprised she had remembered, considering the fact she would've seen millions of different faces each day. I waited patiently, listening to the comforting sounds of the bubbling of the coffee machine, and the warm rich scents that had me glued from the first day I had ever smelt them.

I don't know why, but when I was eight I became ensnared with the scent. I had crossed upon it one day in the morning, the dark grains spilled across the bench. No one was in site, and out of pure curiosity I inspected it. I had originally thought it to be cocoa, but the strong scent told me otherwise. I had clambered on to a chair, pulling myself closer to the bench, taking an experimental taste. The flavour was bitter; I had screwed my face up in response. But for some reason, I wanted more. My mom had come in moments later, surprised to see me, before chiding me for eating something she claimed was "adult food". But it was from that day—though I had to wait a few more years to taste it again—I became a coffee addict.

The Styrofoam cup being placed in front of me bought me back to the present, away from the sunny morning that had greeted me to my number one guilty pleasure. I glanced up, meeting the girl's dark brown eyes, before paying her.

"Are you waiting for someone, or are you getting on a flight?" she asked absently, wiping down the bench.

I looked at her from over my cup, her attention seemed elsewhere, though I answered her anyway. "Waiting for someone."

"Had to be one or the other," she replied, giving me a sidelong glance. "Let me guess, it's a family member?"

"Yeah," I answered, glancing to the electronic clock behind her, I still had a bit more time. She had moved to the bench in front of me, humming almost soundlessly under her breath, as she looked up at me.

Her eyes studied me, before abruptly saying, "Do you hate the family person or something?"

"What?!" I retorted, surprised, but also shocked.

She shrugged casually, looking back down to the bench, her vivid pink hair brushing over her eyes. "It's just you look unhappy. So I just assumed," she said, blowing the hair out of her face, though her eyes remained trained on her task at hand.

"Well I don't "hate the person or something"," I said, my eyes only meeting her hair.

"Like I said, just assumed." She moved away from me, ridding of the cloth she had previously been using, before leaning against the counter, a finger twisting through a strand of bright hair. "But it's none of my business, right?"

"Right," I mumbled back.

She continued leaning against the counter until a middle-aged man came towards us. She seemed to forget about me as she took his order. I sent her a short glance, before moving back to my previous waiting spot.

Whilst I made my way back, I wondered, did my "unhappiness" really show on my face, so much that even a stranger could see it? I hadn't thought my true emotions had been coming through, but it seemed I may have been wrong. I made sure, as I sent a glance towards the reflective window, that I covered any negative feelings. I didn't want the whole world knowing how I truly felt about Zoë's arrival.

The terminal was still equally loud and packed, the bright yellow clock on the wall indicating the flight would be here in less than ten minutes. I allocated a spot near the wall which had clear view of the flights gate. I took a sip of my coffee, gazing off to the gate. I couldn't help but begin to think of how Zoë's arrival would change things. I had thought it over numerous times; how I couldn't be the _me_ I had grown accustomed to. Because, the _me_ I had grown accustomed to, didn't find vampires unholy or evil.

I despised how—because of Alchemist training—Zoë believed that vampires were indeed, unholy and evil. I couldn't help but think that what the Alchemists had been teaching us was lies. We thought _all_ vampires were evil, I had thought they were evil too. But after I got to know them, all the lessons I had learned slowly disappeared from my mind. Though there were ones still there, ones I still hadn't been able to shake.

My eyes flickered to the right, noticing a large plane rolling in. I immediately knew the plane carried Zoë. I waited as the plane got unloaded, and the door had been opened, connecting to the gate that was suddenly being opened on my side. No one had appeared yet, and I felt my hand unconsciously tighten on the cup. The corridor remained empty, until an old woman walked through, her hand loped with a man of the same age, more people followed, varying in appearance. My eyes searched each face, none similar to my own, before suddenly I caught a gleam of brunette hair, which joined to a young face and blue eyes that matched our moms.

I stepped away from the wall, making my way over to the gate. Zoë looked lost for the smallest second, reminding me of a deer caught in headlights, before she spotted me. I noticed the small smile playing on her lips as she made her way to me. I was pleased to notice her usual colourised choice of clothing, a grateful far cry from my own.

"Sydney," she said, her voice relieved. I gave her an immediate hug, to which she responded, I was thankful to notice she wasn't still upset with me, after I had embarrassed her in front of the Alchemists, or more importantly Keith—not that I thought she should be feeling embarrassed around.

"Zoë, I'm glad you're here," I say back, starring down into her eyes, unlike the last time I had seen her, she had grown an inch or two taller, her hair was also longer and cascaded towards her waist.

"Me too," replied Zoë. She gave me a smile, before saying, "Mom wanted me to tell you she misses you, and that she loves you. She also has a gift for you."

"Really?" I asked half-heartedly, worried by the small gleam that appeared in her eyes at the mention of our mom.

"Yeah," she said, brushing her hair back from her face. I hadn't noticed it before, her hair had been covering it, but a lily, as gold as my own, sat on her cheek. I felt my insides churn upon seeing it plastered against her skin. Zoë noticed my stare, her fingers brushing against her cheek, before she gave me a half smile. "Now I can protect us humans from them."

I gave her a remorseful smile in response, my stomach still churning, before we went to collect her bag.

* * *

Zoë was a light traveller, like myself. Alchemists had been trained to be ready to pack light in any situation, and although this situation had been already planned, Zoë still had the Alchemist training drilled into her brain.

The radio was playing inside Latte, I usually left it off, but I was lenient with Zoë. She had remained quiet, absently staring out the window. I sent her numerous glances out of the corner of my eye, worried at her silence. But each time I sent a glance at her, I couldn't help but feel the churning within my stomach, her lily shimmered upon her cheek, an obvious reminder that she was no longer considered as an individual.

Along with Zoë's silence, I had barely said anything myself, there was a strange cloud of foreignness between us. I could've easily brushed it off, saying it was due to the fact we hadn't seen each other in a while, but there was I ting nag inside me. A nag that had me thinking that what I had originally thought was wrong, maybe Zoë was still mad at me for embarrassing her.

"Sydney," Zoë suddenly said, her voice holding a small dose of uncertainty. I felt her eyes on me for the briefest second before she looked back to the passing landscape. "Can you… can you stay with me tonight?"

My eyes shot off the road for the quickest moment, surprised, before I looked back to the road. "Of course," I answered immediately. I understood why Zoë would be nervous, she was alone in a brand new place, and had a whole entire apartment to herself, but I knew deep down, that one main reason she was nervous was because of her neighbour, who to her was just another evil Moroi.

"Thanks," she breathed. "And it's just for tonight. So you shouldn't get in trouble."

I sent her a fleeting smile. I would've stayed with Zoë regardless, I did care a lot about school, and usually I wouldn't stay out past curfew, but this was Zoë. And Zoë would always be more important.

Another silence fell around us, the radio that bleared out nonsense from artists I had never heard of, and the veering of vehicles around us, the only sounds we could hear. I had turned off the highway a few moments ago, taking the memorised turns to lead me to Adrian's—and now Zoë's—apartment.

I parked into the apartments parking area, Adrian's Mustang already parked outside. I look towards Zoë, as I take the key out causing the radio to turn off. "Do you want to put your stuff in your apartment first, or meet everyone instead?" I asked, I had planned for Zoë to meet everyone today, so along with Adrian, she'd be meeting Jill, Eddie, and Angeline.

I saw her take a small breath, looking towards the building. "Can I see my apartment first?" She looked back to me, and I couldn't help but notice a small amount of fear within them.

"Sure," I replied, opening to door, as Zoë followed suit. We had moved around to the back, taking Zoë's bags out, when a voice suddenly sounded near us.

"So I'm assuming you're Mini Sage?" I turned immediately, already knowing who it would be. Adrian stood near us, wearing a dark grey button-up, along with his usual smirk. He met my eyes, sending me a smirk, before looking towards Zoë.

I glared annoyingly Adrian's way, I had told everyone—especially Adrian—not to come out and greet us, that we would come to them, but of course, Adrian didn't listen.

I hadn't noticed, but Zoë had completely froze. She stood, her bag dangling from her arm, her blue eyes wide as she stared at Adrian. He watched her expectantly, but Zoë remained quiet.

"Zoë," I said quickly, brushing my hand against her elbow. She jumped her eyes darting to me, before she seemed to calm, though not completely. "This is Adrian Ivashkov. He's going to be your… _dad_," I said cautiously.

"_Dad_," she whispered incredulity, her voice laced with disdain. I couldn't help but cringe at the way she said it. For a brief moment I saw pain flash in Adrian's emerald eyes, and a strange unpleasant feeling dug itself into my stomach. Zoë already knew Adrian would be her dad, so I was surprised at her present reaction.

"One and only," Adrian replied, walking towards us, his hand outstretched. Zoë stared at it blankly, her fingers not even twitching at her side. She liberally kept her eyes from meeting his. I meet Adrian's eyes, sending him a look that I hoped told him she didn't mean it—though I knew she did.

Adrian pulled his hand casually back. His usual smirk upon his lips, though his eyes didn't match it. He studied Zoë for a few more seconds before looking towards me, cocking his head marginally. "I would've thought you'd be blonde."

I glanced at Zoë, at her long brown hair, her blue eyes and heart-shaped face. "She looks like our mom."

Adrian scoffed. "And what? You're going saying you look like your dad, right?"

"Kind of," I replied evenly.

Adrian's eyes assessed me, before he shook his head in amusement. "Sage, you look _nowhere_ like a man."

I restrained myself from sending him a sigh in amusement, turning to look towards Zoë. She still kept her eyes away from Adrian, looking off into the car park, or more precisely Adrian's Mustang. Zoë didn't have the same fascination as me, but she did know her classics, our mom had made it her responsibility to teach us about them. "It's Adrian's," I supplied.

Zoë looked at the car for a second longer, before hastily removing her gaze. She still kept her eyes from Adrian, whilst she started fidgeting with her bag strap.

I sent her a glance, before looking towards Adrian and saying, "We're going to her apartment, we'll come over later."

I could see an amount of protest in Adrian's eyes, but it dimmed as he gave me a nod in understanding. He sent a smirk my way, before he walked back to his apartment, but not before giving Zoë a kind smile, to which she ignored.

I stared at his retreating figure, glad he was gone for the moment. Although I liked having Adrian around, it wasn't exactly the same with Zoë around too.

"_He's_ going to be my dad?" Zoë said, when Adrian had disappeared into his apartment. "I don't need another dad."

"But not your real dad," I replied. Unlike me, Zoë didn't see our father, Jared Sage, the same way I saw him. She looked up to him, aspiring to be like him, whilst I continuously tried—and failed—to impress him.

Her eyes snapped to mine. "But it's still disgusting to even be pretending."

I kept my expression neutral, not responding to her words, even though a part of me wanted to object.

"Can we just go see my apartment?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her ears, once again giving me clear site of the lily upon her cheek.

I stared at the lily, and for a second I felt like everything paused around me, and all I could see was the lily plastered against her cheek. In the small second I saw Zoë's childhood, her innocence. Her curiosity. Her bubbliness. And then I saw it being taken away, I imagined Zoë getting the tattoo and everything fading away from her.

"Sure," I replied vacantly, once again troubled.

We walked the short distance to her apartment, the fall air sweeping through our hair. Dim leaves that had already fallen from their perch on trees stirred around on the pavement. Zoë pulled the cuffs of her jacket over her hands, as a blast of wind rocketed us.

"I thought it was supposed to be hot here," she expressed. "I mean this is the type of weather I expect from back home."

I shrugged, glancing towards the sky. "It isn't that cold. You should've been her last week, though, it was hot then."

We reached her door, and I unlocked it. The same white walls and clean furniture I saw yesterday, greeting us. Zoë followed me in, placing her bag onto the couch, she examined the room. Her eyes travelled over everything, from the large TV, to the dark cream coloured curtains.

"Huh," she spoke. "This is all for me, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, finding that I had followed her suit, and was examining the room too.

I saw the smile out of the corner of my eye. "All to myself," she announced.

I gave her an amused smile, walking towards her, as I said, "Just don't have parties."

Zoë laughed, a laugh that I hadn't realised I had been missing until then. "Why? I might find that I need one."

I sighed, smiling. "Don't expect me to clean then."

Zoë smiled once again, looking at me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," I replied, giving her another hug.

"And I'm sorry," she mumbled against me, "I didn't mean to get so angry at you when you left. I was just so caught up in the moment."

"It's fine."

She pulled away from me, looking into my eyes, and suddenly saying, "Keith really isn't here anymore, is he? I would've liked to see him again."

"He's gone," I replied bluntly.

"I just can't believe he was associating with _them_," she said, "dad was so disappointed in him."

I found that I felt some sort of pleasure in knowing that my dad had finally been disappointed in Keith Darnell. I wouldn't admit it aloud, but sometimes I found myself marginally jealous at how my dad regarded Keith as the son he never had, and how he seemed so encouraging and supportive of him.

"Neither did I," I replied.

"Keith's just been through so much, already. If I was him, I would've been terrified after that Strigoi attack."

I nodded numbly along with her, already knowing that Keith's "Strigoi attack" was completely fake.

"Can I see my room?" Zoë asked, her mood shifting.

I led her down the corridor towards her room, which at the moment was filtered with sunlight.

Zoë looked around the room in appreciation, moving to sit on the side of her bed. She visibly sighed. "Do I have to go and see _them_?" she asked, looking back up at me.

"They're not that bad," I replied lightly, walking into the room. "I know you're scared, Zoë, but they really not that bad."

Zoë blinked at me, before saying, "But they're evil, they drink blood, they're not even human. How can I ever think them to be "not that bad"?" she asked.

I immediately regretted my choice of words, as I sat next to her. Before I spoke, I forced myself to push every kind-hearted emotion I had towards the gang away, and let myself be reminded of my Alchemist ways. "They are… evil," I said quietly, but I mentally referred to Strigoi's and a few Moroi and dhampirs. "And they are… bad, but not as bad. They're not Strigoi. They're not going to hurt us—"

"But they are," Zoë interrupted, "they're not normal. Yes Strigoi are evil and worser, but they are still the same species, Sydney. You can't just trust them, what if they turned on you? What would you do?" she paused, before saying, her voice firm. "It's us against them."

I stared at Zoë, shocked at how strongly she was against the vampires, how strongly she believed in what the Alchemists had taught her.

"Yes," I replied slowly. "Us against them." I immediately hated the words when they brushed upon my lips, an unusual feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Zoë let out a small breath in relief. "Good. I knew you wouldn't have been corrupted by them."

"… Yeah," I answered vacantly, staring at her hard-wood floor.

My hand at my side tightened into a fist, millions of thoughts suddenly filling my mind. Had I already been corrupted by "them", if I felt what I had said was a lie. Did my friendliness with their kind, the way I laughed, talked, socialised with them, mean I was? I didn't want to be corrupted, I was scared to admit it to myself, but the fact that sometimes I happened to forget the gang—and especially Adrian—were vampires, and the fact I had developed feelings, meant I may had already been corrupted. I cringed inwardly, reaching that conclusion. Thoughts of the repercussions of my "corruptness" swam through my head, and I shoved them all away, along with the fact I may indeed be corrupted.

"Do you want to go meet them now?" I asked, breaking myself from my thoughts.

Zoë jumped marginally, her deep blue eyes meeting mine. She was hesitant, before she said, "Okay."

"Okay," I repeated, I stood, but Zoë remained in her spot. "Zoë," I said, giving her a soft smile, "don't worry, I'll be right there."

"I'm fine," she said abruptly, standing.

I looked over at her in confusion, before we walked back out to the hallway and then to outside her apartment. We walked over to Adrian's, his door still open, though I knocked on it.

"You don't have to knock," I recognised Angeline's voice.

I sent a fleeting look to Zoë, who watched the doorway, her eyes wide. She met my eyes, giving me a half smile.

I led her inside, Adrian's brightly painted walls coming into vision, along with his clashing plaid sofas. Lounging together on one of them was Angeline and Eddie, who looked up from their conversation. Jill sat away from them, flicking through TV channels, but stopped once Zoë and I entered. They were all quiet, their eyes flicking to Zoë. Eddie examined Zoë in the same guardian way, and I felt mildly offended he would think she was a threat. Jill and Angeline simply looked at Zoë with curiosity.

"Hi," Jill said, smiling towards Zoë.

Zoë once again didn't reply, though this time she wasn't avoiding their gazes.

Jill's smile faltered marginally, before saying, "It's nice to finally meet you."

I sent Jill a slight smile, apologizing for Zoë's silence, she nodded lightly back.

"Come sit," she said, looking towards the vacant sofa.

I looked at Zoë, my fingers brushing her hands. She glanced up at me, her eyes incredibly wide. "Right here," I whispered.

She gave me a shaky nod, following me to the couch, before sitting stiffly next to me. A silence fell upon us, and I found myself wondering where Adrian was.

"Where's Adrian?" I voiced.

Jill shrugged, though Angeline answered. "Probably doing his hair."

I felt a small tug at the corner at my lips, amused at Adrian's fascination with styling his hair to messy perfection.

"How was your trip?" Eddie suddenly asked Zoë.

She seemed almost shocked he was talking to her. I already knew she would remain quiet, so I answered for her. "Good, though, you know lots of people."

Eddie seemed interested in the fact Zoë hadn't answered, as he went to say something else, though this time it was addressed to me. "Adrian came out to see you, didn't he? We told him not t—"

"But do you think I ever listen, Castile?" Adrian entered the room, walking over to the couch and sitting on the armrest next to me. I looked up at him, and for a moment I had the urge to brush away the lock of hair that lay over his eye. I turned my gaze away from him then, deciding to look at the TV, which currently played an annoying reality show.

"No," Eddie replied bluntly, "you never do."

I felt a smile at my lips, which I hide as I went to address everyone. "You all know this is my sister, Zoë, and you all know she'll be staying here." I looked towards Zoë. "This is Eddie Castile, Angeline Dawes, and Jill Mastrano Dragomir," I said, nodding towards them in acknowledgment. "And you already met Adrian outside."

Zoë eyes flick to each of them quickly, before she looked towards her hands, and quietly said, "Hi."

I sent her a smile in encouragement, as she gave me a small one in response.

"And here I was thinking she was mute," Adrian said jokingly. I felt my eyes automatically roll in response.

"I'm not," she said, and although her voice remained quiet, it didn't waver like previously.

"Not that I would've mind, of course," Adrian said. "I always wanted to learn sign language."

I noticed for small brief second, a tug at the corner of Zoë's lips, which suddenly had me hopefully thinking that, maybe, maybe she could warm up to them.

But I knew it was a long-shot.

* * *

**GenevaRose:**

_Longest update ever and I'm so sorry about it too. I just had a mad rush of school work I had to do._

_So Zoë's here, and I originally had her as a blonde, but I rechecked Bloodlines, and she was actually brunette, though I still have a mental image of Chloe Moretz as Zoë for some reason._

* * *

_Also you may have noticed the change in my name, I'm now going by Geneva Rose, it's going to be my pen name from now on. So sorry for any confusion the change may have caused._

* * *

_I also have some long overdue .5 chapters coming up, along with chapter 14 which I've already written four pages worth of stuff for, so hopefully they'll both be uploaded before the end of the week._

* * *

_Follow me on tumblr: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (no spaces)_

* * *

_And I'm still accepting beta's, so if you wanna beta this story, PM or leave a review saying so._

* * *

_xxo jenni_


	14. Masks, Invites, and Homework

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

14. Masks, Invites, and Homework

I yawned. I currently leaned against Latte in our schools car-park, waiting for Angeline, and Jill to arrive. They had organised another shopping trip, although this time it would just be us, with no hovering Eddie, or distracting Adrian. Zoë was naturally tagging along, though I knew she didn't really want to go shopping with vampires.

I had left Zoë's apartment an hour ago, I had spent the night there, which was the reason why I was tired. I had stayed up talking to Zoë, she told me of how things had been at home, what thanksgiving was like, and I was glad to hear Carly had a boyfriend that cared about her. She told me of how she had to learn all these new Alchemist tricks before she came here, and then she told me about mom, and how upset she was.

I had felt pain at that, one thing I hated about being in Palm Springs, was the fact I was so far away from my mom. I could see it in Zoë's eyes too, that being far away was going to affect her.

I had left Zoë in the morning, after I made her her favourite waffles. She was disappointed I was leaving, but nonetheless let me go, giving me a hug.

Although I had left Zoë's apartment, I didn't leave the apartment block. I had gone over to Adrian's, wanting to tell him about his moms location, since I forgot to tell him earlier.

He had answered the door almost immediately, inviting me in. I had stood in his lounge, the walls painted with early morning rays.

"You know where she is?" he had asked, after I had told him, his voice hesitant.

I had sent him a soft smile, and although he leaned casually against the couch, there had been tension in his body.

"Yeah, I found her location after our thanksgiving lunch."

Adrian had looked mildly troubled before he addressed me. "And you're going to tell me?"

I watched him in silence, before I said: "Yes."

"What if I don't want to know, Sage?" he had asked, his eyes distressed.

"You do," I answered, and I had moved to stand in front of him. "I told you not believe what your dad said, she wants to hear from you."

Adrian watched me warily. "And how do you know, Sage? Did you go ask her if she wanted to hear from her troublesome son?"

"Adrian," I had said quietly, upset that he didn't believe me. "She does. Just send her a letter, I know the address. Maybe you can even visit her," I'd added.

"Visit?" he had asked confused.

"Yeah," I'd replied, "when we're at Court for Sonya's wedding."

Adrian had looked completely confused, before he'd asked, "My mom's near Court?"

"She's one state over, in Connecticut"

"Connecticut," Adrian repeated.

I nodded back. "Yeah."

Adrian had watched me again in silence, before quietly saying. "And you'll get a letter to her if I write one?"

"Of course," I answered immediately.

"I'll write one then," he had said, a sudden smile upon his lips.

I felt myself smile slightly, remembering when Adrian had agreed. I wanted Adrian to make contact with his mom, because I simply hated seeing how down he was because of it.

I understood to an extent what being away from someone you loved felt like, Adrian and I both had moms who we loved and missed dearly, but we also both had dads who were never impressed with us.

"Sydney!" I tuned out from my thoughts. Angeline was walking towards me, Jill in step at her side.

"Hey," I replied, once they had neared me. I hoped into Latte, Jill sitting shotgun, Angeline in the back, though she leaned her elbows against mine and Jill's seats, her orange hair sweeping against her face.

"Where's your sister?" asked Angeline, meeting my eyes with her blue ones.

"At the apartment, we're going to get her now."

Angeline arms remained draped over Jill and mines seats, as I started the engine. I gave Angeline a pointed look, before she moved back securing her seatbelt around herself.

"What are we getting again?" I asked.

I heard Jill sigh beside me. "Dresses, Sydney, for the ball, remember?"

I did remember, but I had also gotten everything I needed already, along with Zoë's dress. But I knew protesting against Jill and Angeline would be futile.

"Have you guys gotten your dresses yet?" I asked them.

"No," Angeline said remorsefully. "I can't find anything. Jill found this amazing blue dress, and I found nothing at all."

I sent a quick glance at Angeline in the rear-view mirror. "We'll find something."

We arrived at the apartment block, the sun slowly rising higher into the sky, although the current breeze failed to match its warmth.

"Wait here," I said to Angeline and Jill, hopping out of Latte.

I made my way to Zoë's door, sending a glance towards Adrian's, which was closed, though he was home, his Mustang told me that already.

I knocked on Zoë's door, the smooth wood brushing coolly against my skin. I waited for a few seconds before the door opened slowly. Zoë realised it was me, a wave of relief crossing her features.

"Sydney!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was someone else."

"Someone else?" I echoed.

She shot an uneasy glance in the direction of Adrian's apartment. "He came over before, I thought it was you… but when I opened the door…"

"Oh," I replied. "What did Adrian want?"

"He was checking on me. I said I was okay, but he didn't leave, so I told him goodbye and closed the door on him. I know it's rude… but, well it's one of them." I gave her a nod, in what I hoped looked like understanding. "He left then, though, to my relief."

"Good," I replied vacantly. "We're going to mall now, so…"

Zoë shot a glance at Latte, suddenly noticing the two vampires who were surely already watching us. She grimaced. "Why are they coming?"

"They need to buy stuff too," I said in a tone, that I hoped told her she had to understand why they were coming with us.

Zoë sighed. "Will they be hanging around us too?"

I shot a rueful glance over my shoulder, before meeting Zoë's blue eyes once again. "Most of the time, but we can go off by ourselves for a while."

Zoë still appeared displeased, but nonetheless sighed in agreement. "I'll just go get my bag."

I waited whilst Zoë went to retrieve her things, saddened by the fact Zoë, didn't—not one bit at all—want to shop with Angeline and Jill. Zoë appeared again, carrying a large leather brown bag.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked. Zoë wasn't the type to tug around bags with her.

She played with one of the zips, before answering me. "From back home, dad told me I needed a bag to carry all my Alchemist stuff. Mom chose it out for me. Oh," Zoë suddenly said, "I forgot to give this to you before." She opened her bag, fishing for an unknown item, before passing me a hard rectangle wrapped in stripped paper.

"What's this?" I asked, feeling the indentations beneath my fingers. "Is it a photo-frame?"

Zoë smiled. "Yeah, you know how mom is. She told me that you're not allowed to open it until Christmas, though."

I sighed in amusement, moving the photo-frame to my other hand. "I won't. Do you know what photo it is?"

"No," Zoë answered, watching the frame in my hands. "She wouldn't tell me."

I felt another smile at my lips, remembering how my mom always kept stuff like that secret.

"I'll tell her thanks next time she calls," I said, touched by the fact mom had given me something. I meet Zoë's blue eyes, before asking, "Do you want to go now?"

Zoë sent another glance behind me. "I'm sitting shot-gun next to you; I don't want to sit anywhere near them."

I sent her a sad fleeting smile in agreement, before she locked her door securely behind her. We walked back towards the car, Zoë's bag banging against her side, a charm on the side constantly ringing.

"What's that?" I asked, staring towards the charm which had numerous items hanging off it.

She shrugged in response. "I don't know, just lots of random stuff and a bell. I found it when I was cleaning my room."

I nodded back, reaching the car. Zoë had followed me towards the driver's side, sending me an almost frantic look.

I opened my door, Jill and Angeline meeting my stare. "Jill," I said, "can you maybe move, Zoë wants to sit there…" I felt rude asking Jill to move, but I knew that Zoë would be much more comfortable next to me instead.

"Oh. Of course," Jill answered, hoping out leaving the door open, and reopening the door near Angeline.

I turned back to Zoë. "You can get in now."

"Thanks," she said in response, moving around the front of Latte.

I hopped in, Zoë sitting next to me only moments later. Her body was tense as she secured the seat-belt around herself, her gaze glued forward.

I started Latte, the engine humming to life. The car was almost completely silent as I started driving towards the mall, every now and then, I would hear Jill or Angeline say something from behind me, naturally Zoë and I had no idea what they were saying. And I couldn't help but worry that Zoë might've though Angeline and Jill were whispering about her, about how they could drink her blood. I knew those thoughts were a given, since that was all I had been thinking about when I had met my first handful of vampires.

The car-park was full when I got to the mall, numerous shiny new cars in the lot, and customers clutching bags packed with items around. I had found a park to my relief near the entrance of the mall.

I turned the gas off, the silence more resound. I sat there for a few tense seconds, before asking, "Where are we going first?"

Angeline became animated at my question, voicing her decision behind me. "This dress store, I went there last time, but I want to see if they have anything new."

"And I want to see if they sell masks there," Jill added.

We got out of the car then, Zoë rushing to my side, I let Angeline and Jill walk ahead of us, though they had both sent me looks in confusion.

"Do you like them?" Zoë asked me quietly.

I looked at her sidelong. "Yes… they're honestly not bad, but I they're still evil," I added, seeing Zoë's expression which immediately cooled when I had said that.

Zoë watched them. "Jill and Angeline, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Angeline, who's from the Keepers?" she asked me, a disgusted look already upon her features.

"Yeah," I replied again, watching Angeline.

"Does she believe in their beliefs?" asked Zoë, and I knew quite well that by 'belief' she meant, human and vampire relationships.

I could've easily lied when I told her, but I decide it wasn't my part to. "She does."

"But it's disgusting," she said disbelievingly. "I don't know how a human could even be attracted to one." She shuddered mildly out of my peripheral. "It's just wrong."

I suddenly tasted metal in my mouth, her words feeling like a punch in the gut. I immediately felt unpleasant, this was how I would be viewed if anyone ever found out about Adrian and me, even though there was nothing, and probably won't ever be. And the fact that Zoë, my own sister had said it, made it even worse.

I hadn't realised, but Zoë had been waiting for me to reply, staring at me expectantly.

"Disgusting," I said, but I noticed how I said it much too quickly, cringing inwardly, before saying, "it's completely wrong." I knew saying that was basically contradicting myself, but I found myself trying not to care, pushing the thoughts away and focusing on the present situation at hand.

We had already arrived at the shop Angeline and Jill had wanted to go. Modern clothing hung on the racks, pop music vibrating around the store, along with numerous blown-up images of models wearing the shops clothing hanging on the walls.

I followed Zoë, who unlike me loved shopping. She seemed to forget we had come here with vampires, her fingers passing over each garment lovingly. She would occasionally pull one out in examination, before placing it back again.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, doubting I would be able to help with whatever she was looking for.

"A dress for the wedding, since you already got one for me for the ball."

"Oh," I replied. "You don't have to wear the dress I got you if you don't want to, though." I hadn't thought of it when I had bought the dress, that Zoë may possibly wouldn't like it. I hadn't had a chance to let Zoë see it yet, not having time to bring it over.

"No I will," she said, sending me a sidelong glance. "You have good taste."

I felt myself sigh. "You mean I-want-to-get-a-job-so-I'll-ask-Sydney-for-advice taste?"

"Yes, but also good taste in general." She plucked out an above the knee dress, the colour of peach and cream. The bottom skirt was made out of an airy fabric and went up towards mid-waist where it became a mesh fabric of incarnate cream flowers covered over an inner strapless white skin-tight top. "What do you think?" she asked me.

"It's pretty," I said.

She smiled. "See, good taste." She glanced around the shop fleetingly, before spotting whatever she was looking for. I followed her towards the destination, coming towards lime painted dressing rooms.

I let Zoë go off into one, as I stood outside waiting. I sent another glance around the shop, spotting Jill, whilst Angeline stood a few aisles away, but still had clear site of Jill. They hadn't noticed my stare, which I was thankful for, I didn't want them to come over to me.

The door of the dressing room opened up, Zoë stepping out. The dress ended above her knees, and fell delicately from her waist. The cream matched her complexion, and the mesh flowered fabric contrasted almost perfectly with her warm coloured hair.

She grinned at me. "What'd you think?" She gave me a twirl, still grinning.

"It's really pretty Zoë, really." I walked up to her, examining the dress closer. "And a perfect fit."

Zoë smiled. "I'm going to get it. Even though it would be better wearing it at a human wedding, instead of one of theirs." She glanced behind, to where I knew Jill and Angeline were, looking mildly disgusted, before turning to go back into the changing room.

I automatically sighed. Her response, though expected, was still annoying, and almost hurtful.

Zoë came back out, holding her dress lovingly in her hands.

"How much is it?" I asked.

She glanced at the tag. "$60.00. That's pretty cheap for something like this."

"And you're allowed to spend that much on a dress?"

Zoë pursed her lips lightly, before saying, "It's my money, I'm not using any of the Alchemist money, so I'm allowed."

"Okay," I replied, I wasn't one to tell her not to spend Alchemist money on things like dresses—even though she wasn't. When on many numerous occasions I had used their money for many seemingly pointless to them, things.

We walked to the counter, on the way I glanced around for Jill and Angeline, spotting them near dresses, Angeline—from her mild scowl—obviously having trouble finding something.

Zoë paid for her dress, and I waited till we were far enough from the cashier to ask her something. "Zoë, do you want to go over to them?"

"No," she answered immediately, one-thousand tones of disdain in the simple word.

I could've easily agreed to her, but I knew that if Zoë were ever to remotely warm up to them, I would have to basically force her to be around them. Force, seemed an almost too intense word, but I knew Zoë would think I was quite indeed forcing her to do something she clearly didn't want to do.

"But Zoë, it's our job. We're here to help keep Jill's location secret, and I know you hate them, but you have to get used to be around them."

Zoë looked skyward in annoyance. "Yes I hate them, yes I know I have to get used to them, but I don't want to. How can I be around them, it was bad enough at Adrian's apartment yesterday, and the car ride here. Every time I'm around them all I can think of is blood, and how completely unholy and unnatural they are."

"Zoë…," I said. "I understand, when I first started back in Russia, I completely hated them. But I had to get used to being around them, I had to push all of those thoughts of blood and unnaturalness away, I knew that I had to be professional and not let my personal beliefs get in the way. And now, it's not bad at all. You just have to try."

"I know," she replied indignantly. She took a small breath, her eye closing briefly. "Okay, I'll go see them."

I gave her a hesitant nod, weaving through to store, Angeline's voice already ringing out to us.

"I can't find anything, what will Eddie think if I wear something ugly?"

Jill didn't answer her, feeling the silky fabric of one of the dresses. Her thoughts seemed far off, before she spotted me, a sudden smile on her lips. "Sydney, I've missed you." I immediately recognised the dreamy expression written over face, cringing remembering Zoë was witnessing it all. "Is that new? It looks really stunning on you."

"Jill," I said, crossing my arms over a new top I had gotten a few weeks ago. "Are you okay?"

She gave me a dopey smile. "Perfect. I was just thinking of how good that top looked on you, it'd be better in red, though."

"Jill," I repeated, hoping to snap her out of her reverie.

She continued smiling, her gaze mesmerized. I sent a glance to Zoë, who simply looked at Jill in confusion.

"What about this one?"

At the sound of Angeline's voice, Jill snapped out of the spell bought on by Adrian's emotions, her face heated, as she darted her eyes at each of us. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind, glancing towards Angeline and giving her a nod in approval.

I sent Jill a hopefully understanding glance, before looking at the dress—or more precisely jumpsuit—Angeline had in her arms. It was the colour of deep navy, and was loose fitting, clenching in at the waist with a belt encrusted with large rectangle replica silver diamonds. I assumed it was ankle length, the material right at the bottom of the legs much tighter than the rest.

"It's not a dress," I said, 'ball', usually meant formal wear, and most of the time, us females were expected to wear dresses. So the idea of Angeline wearing a jumpsuit, and going against the rules of what was expected, well it kind of annoyed me.

Angeline shrugged. "But it's fashion. And this is a _fashion_ ball we're going to. It's perfect."

I simply sighed in response.

"I like it," Jill said, and then glanced towards Zoë, giving her a soft smile. "What do you think?"

Zoë remained quiet for a few seconds, sending me a fleeting glance, before answering. "I… like it, too."

"Perfect," Angeline repeated, grinning. "And it's my size, too."

Angeline didn't find the need in trying the outfit on, walking towards the counter. We followed her, though Jill walked in step with us at my side.

"How are you liking Palm Springs?" she asked Zoë, once again giving her the soft smile. I couldn't help but feel like Jill was talking to someone younger than her, when Zoë was almost three months older.

"… It's nice… not as sunny, though," said Zoë, and I could tell she was trying.

"Yeah, you should've seen it before; it was like living in an oven."

"It really was," I added, remembering the sweltering heat, and how it had almost quite literally been an oven for Jill whenever she was forced to play P.E.

"Thank God it's the holidays during summer, I wouldn't be able to handle attending school with that heat," Jill said.

"Summer?" Zoë asked. "I thought you'd be going back to Court before then." I could almost imagine her silently adding: "and I'll finally get to leave."

Jill's smile faltered marginally. "If Lissa get the law changed before then, yeah we would have to go back to Court." Jill looked troubled, before looking towards me. "Sydney, I was thinking that whenever the law gets changed, I could maybe stay here. I would have to ask Lissa first… but I really want to stay."

Even though she said it in a rush, I caught on to what she was saying. "Are you sure? It would be safer at Court."

"But Eddie and Angeline will probably still be here too. And I know Adrian would stay as well. So I'll be safe. I like it better here, even with Laurel and her friends. No one knows me as Princess Jill Dragomir, they just know me as Jill Melrose, and I like it like that, it's easier."

"I don't know," I said. "Like you said, you'll have to ask Queen Vasilissa first."

Jill didn't answer me, her face only holding a despondent smile. Zoë seemed fine with the sudden silence, which had me caught up in my thoughts.

I honestly hadn't thought much about it, but I knew that the gang would have to go back to Court eventually, and I already knew how much I would miss them. I couldn't help but want Jill and everyone to remain in Palm Springs, I knew that I would remain here, when Keith had been taken to the Re-education Centre, I had been giving his apartment—which I gave to Adrian—along with his job of being the Alchemist of Palm Springs. I knew Zoë wouldn't be here after they left, as internship when there was vastly anything to do would be pointless. But then also I knew at least something wouldn't change, I knew Adrian would stay. I didn't need him to confirm it, I just knew.

Angeline had paid for her clothes, and we made our way to another shop, as Jill still hadn't found a mask. I suggested going to a costume shop, which hopefully had the same type of masks of that of what was in the shop where Adrian and I had bought ours in Las Vegas.

The store was highly cliché, fake cobwebs lay carelessly against the walls, and I honestly couldn't tell whether the spider sitting on one was real or not, not because it was made well, but because of how dusty the store appeared. The carpet was black, and at the counter had a jack-o-lantern overflowing with numerous scary tricks, like a spider in shop or a fake bleeding thumb. Flashing lights hung near the entrance, where a large statue of Frankenstein stood, creepily laughing whenever someone passed it.

Zoë looked uncomfortable entering the shop, especially when we saw the man at the counter smile our way, fake plastic vampire teeth shining at us.

Angeline had scoffed when she saw them. "Those are nothing near to what Jill has."

"Angeline!" Jill said in warning, sending a quick glance at Zoë.

Angeline looked mildly sheepish. "Sorry."

Zoë gave the slightest nod in response.

We found masks tucked away in an aisle shared with overflowing princess outfits, gleaming plastic crowns and staffs hanging hastily around. Angeline had picked a crown up, passing it to Jill.

"Princess."

Jill simply swatted Angeline's hand away lightly, moving to examine the masks. I knew that Jill wasn't exactly fond of the title since it had changed her life drastically ever since she had found out about it.

"Here," I said, spotting a silver mask and passing it to Jill.

She held it in her long fingers, the gems at the top shimmering in the light. It was made out of gleaming swirls in varying thickness, and the mask had a long clear white ribbon on each it sides to tie it up. Jill continued looking at it in consideration, as Angeline reached up to a metallic silver mask.

"This will suit, right?" asked Angeline, sending hopeful looks towards me and Zoë.

"It will," I replied. "It's silver like your belt, so it'll work."

Angeline looked relieved, and looked towards Jill. "You should get that, I think it'll suit your dress."

"I know," she said, her fingers brushing against the gems.

I looked towards Zoë, who happened to be staring towards a mask on the wall. I followed her gaze, spotting a plain white mask with incarnate swirls.

"Do you want it?" I asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, but I'll get it later…" she said. The mask that held her attention was behind Angeline, and I understood Zoë's hesitation.

Instead I grabbed it for her myself, not one bit at all affected by how close I was to Angeline. I passed it to Zoë, as she sent me a thankful smile in response.

* * *

We had been at the mall until the early afternoon, and after dropping Zoë back off, I had arrived back at school. I parted ways with Angeline and Jill who carted their purchases with them, instead deciding to go sit outside the girls' dorm.

The breeze was comfortable, brushing through my hair lightly. I could smell tell-tale sign of moist dirt and falling leaves. The school was slowly becoming loud again, students arriving back from their short holiday, although neither Kristen nor Julia had come back yet.

I continued sitting in the sun, trying my best to relax, when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Melbourne!" My eyes snapped towards Trey, who was currently walking towards me, the last time I had seen him was last Friday when I was in Las Vegas. "I've been looking for you all day."

"Why," I said immediately, "is something wrong?"

"No. Well, if you consider me failing at the Chem test and having a big fat fail on my paper, then yes, something's wrong."

I sighed. "You had me worried. But it's kind of your fault why you may possibly fail, skipping school does no good."

"You sound like my dorm matron," he said smiling. "But if I do recall, you said you'd help me."

"Yes," I repeated, "_help_, not give you the answers."

"I know Melbourne, no cheating."

I smiled, before asking, "I can get my notes know if you want?"

"Kay' I'll be waiting out here. Oh, and Melbourne," Trey suddenly said, "I have something you might find interesting about the Warriors of Light."

I paused in the middle of getting up. "What, what about them?"

"Homework first," he said, though I could tell he wanted to tell me.

"Trey."

"Okay," he said grinning. "So me and my dad were going to talk with one of my dad's old friends, but we got to the bar a bit earlier than agreed on. And we saw our dad's friend talking to this blonde guy, we waited at this table, and when the blonde guy left he walked past us, and the thing is he had a tattoo. Not one like yours either, a blue one, with I guess crescent shapes. My dad asked his friend about it, but he acted like he didn't know what we were on about. I just thought you should know, that you might know who this blonde guy is, cause I have no idea."

I immediately knew who this "blonde guy" was, the tattoo's identification told me that much. Marcus.

"This was in Vegas, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "A couple days before I saw you, why, do you know him?"

"Kind of," I said. "But you can't tell anyone that I do."

His usual breezy smile vanished. "Why?"

I looked away from him. "Because it's important, he has a blue tattoo for a reason."

"Sydney…," he said, in rare use of my real name.

"Just promise me Trey, don't tell anyone. And I will tell you more about him, but not yet, okay?" I said, hoping he could let it go for the moment.

He watched me, before sighing. "Promise, I understand secrets so I'll keep it."

"Thanks, and I will tell you about him."

"But after homework," Trey said, as the topic shifted.

I felt myself smile in response, before leaving to go get it, when I had walked into the dorm, Mrs. Weathers stopped me.

"Miss Melrose, I have something for you. Your sister and cousin got one too," she said, as I neared her. She reached behind her desk, and passed me a large white envelope.

I looked down at it, before meeting Mrs. Weathers eyes. "Thank you, ma'am."

She sent me a smile, before I went to walk to my room. I pulled the envelope open carefully, a fair idea of what it contained in my mind.

I pulled out a thick white card, and already I could see Sonya's and Mikhail's names at the top. Along the edges of the card were white and light pink flowers with entwining vines. I smiled, knowing that the flower idea had surely been Sonya's.

The date read, the 17th of December, one week before Christmas. The venue was the greenhouse, she had mentioned to Adrian when she was her a few weeks ago, that was located near court. I knew already the wedding would be small, only close friends and family, which for some reason had me feeling kind of strange. Of course I had to go since I was the Alchemist, but the fact Sonya had personally sent me an invitation meant a lot to me.

I put the invitation back in the envelope, reaching my room, swapping it for numerous books filled with notes I had already learnt. Before I left I checked my phone, seeing a message from Adrian. _'Did u get an invite?' _I replied with conformation, before almost immediately he texted back. _'So did your sis'_. _'What?' _I sent back in response. My phone buzzed immediately again. _'Well it got sent 2 me, but it was addressed to her'_ I was naturally surprised, since I hadn't thought Sonya knew of my sisters' arrival, but it was obvious someone had told her.

I made my way back down the stairs, finding myself relieved, and almost kind of happy, whilst also being quite excited to be going over Chemistry equations.

* * *

**GenevaRose:**

_Wonder what Marcus was talking about to Trey's dads friend?_

_Angeline was originally going to have a dress, but I thought nah' she can wear one at the wedding, so hopefully you like the jumpsuit idea._

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. _

_And visit my tumblr: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (no spaces)_

_xxo_


	15. Guilt

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

15. Guilt

I sat outside with Zoë—whose feet swung against the hard-wood bench located in the backyard of Clarence's. Zoë had been quiet for nearly the whole time we had been sitting outside, the occasional bumping of her legs the only sound we would hear.

I shot a glance in her direction, the mild sunlight playing with her brown hair and showing the faintest hints of dark gold. Her lily shone along with her hair, gazing brightly at me as if to infuriate me with the knowledge of what it stood for. I let my gaze move away from her, back towards the inclining palm trees and the expanse of light coloured flowers, still flourishing even with the disappearance of Sonya's green thumbs**.** I leaned back further into the cold wood as my hand absently went to my pocket, my fingers brushing over the numerously folded envelope. I had the urge to bring it out and examine it, but Zoë's presence stopped me. It wasn't that I wanted to read what it contained; I just simply wanted to stare at in thought.

The envelope that held my attention was given to me the moment I had arrived at Clarence's, Adrian had waved me over to him as I hesitantly left Zoë, greeting me, before tentatively passing me the envelope. He had stared at the envelope in my hands, as I stared up at him in mild confusion, before he said it was for his mom. I understood then his hesitant and troubled expression. I had given him a smile in relief promising to send it to his mom. His eyes had flickered to mine, and he gave me one of his smirks, liberally telling me not to read it "or else". Even now, with Zoë at my side, I felt the corner of my lip tug upwards in a faint smile.

I couldn't help but wonder what the letter contained, though. There were thousands of possibilities of what Adrian had written. A small part of me wondered if he had mentioned me—not literally by name, I hoped—but a mention possibly of a girl, a girl he meant as me. A flutter passed through me, a warm insistent tug. If Adrian had mentioned me I couldn't help but feel this feeling that somehow felt like relief whilst also feeling like the mildest fear. I didn't entirely understand the latter emotion, though I knew it had to do with my Alchemist background. If he had mentioned me, I could imagine one thing he would say: "forbidden". I was completely forbidden to him, I made sure he knew I was even though I wanted otherwise.

Apart from the mention of myself in his letter, I imagined he would've mentioned his art classes, and how he was back in College. That he would've written something about his meeting with his dad back in San Diego, and how he had refused to tell him his moms location. I knew Adrian couldn't say anything about Jill, or the reason he was truly here in Palm Springs, though I knew he would say he was in Los Angeles. But out of all the things he could have written, I, for some reason, couldn't help but wonder if he had mentioned Rose.

Rose was my friend, but she was also Adrian's ex. Their relationship had ended badly, and though I didn't know the whole story, I had an idea that Danielle Ivashkov didn't at all mind about their break-up. It wasn't because she wanted to see her child in pain, but instead because Rose was a dhampir. So I felt myself wonder if Adrian had mentioned Rose, I wondered if he had wrote how he had felt after Rose's betrayal, the way he had been so down and almost seemed so far away and distant. And then I wondered if he would say he was better now, he was I could see it within the way he carried himself, though there was still signs of hurt, but I couldn't decide if they were Rose originated or from something else, or more precisely someone, someone I couldn't help but wonder was me.

I was burning to know if his letter contained all my presumptions. But I couldn't bring myself to open it and read it all. I never could do that, I didn't want to invade Adrian's privacy no matter how much I burned to know what it contained.

I let my fingers leave the smooth paper, pulling my hand out of my pocket and lacing it with my other hands fingers. I watched them in silence, the soft scents of flowers invading my nose, along with the bright strawberry scent I could smell occasionally from Zoë's hair.

Moving away from thoughts of Adrian's letter, I was reminded tonight was the fashion ball, and that out of all of us, Jill and Angeline had been fussing over the most. It was almost plainly obvious that they seemed to have momentarily forgotten the real reason for our attendance. We were going to interrogate Lia, she had published photos of Jill without our permission, and since then had been avoiding us. It was important that we understood why, we knew already that the magazine that Jill had featured in had already been published, so asking her to not to do it was pointless. We just needed to know her reasons, if she had any. She may have just published them because like she always said, Jill was the perfect model, but I couldn't help but wonder. And it was important that we knew why because we were trying to keep Jill's location secret, and the photos, if you knew what you were looking for you would know immediately Jill was a Moroi.

I found myself wishing I was inside, since I was sure Eddie was already strategizing a plan. I wanted to know what we would be doing; I didn't like the feeling of being kept in the dark. I knew they would tell me the plans afterwards, but I still couldn't help but feel the urge to be there.

"Sydney," Zoë said suddenly, her voice breaking me from my thoughts. "Do you ever sit outside when you're here?"

"No," I replied, surprised at her question. "I usually go inside with them, too."

She shuddered beside me. "They feed in another room though, right?"

"Right," I said. That was the reason Zoë and I sat outside, she couldn't bare the idea of being under the roof of a house where a feeding was occurring. "You don't have to be scared," I said, after a lapse of silence. "I understand how you're feeling and—"

"I'm not scared," she said abruptly, cutting my sentence off. "Stop saying I am." Her eyes remained forward, but her fists were uncommonly tightened around each other.

"Zoë," I said calmly, but before I could say anything else, she stood.

"Can I be alone for a while?" She didn't wait for my response as she walked off, her destination unknown to me. I had called her name, but she continued walking, and I remained where I was letting her be "alone for a while".

I let out an audible sigh, she sounded annoyed at me, and though I hadn't thought I had been, was I really continuously saying she was scared?

"Bad day? Me too." My head snapped up. Adrian was watching me from a short distance, before strolling over to me, his long legs carrying him effortlessly. He wore a deep red silk button-up, matched with a pair of designer jeans, his hair was styled in its usual messy—and I'd admit it, sexy—look, though it looked slightly messier than usual.

I noticed the scent of clove cigarettes that floated around him, and frowned. "Have you been smoking?"

Adrian didn't answer me, and instead sat next to me, or more precisely lay in a sort of way. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his head leaning against the wood of the back of the seat. I automatically found myself looking down at him. He stared back up at me, before shifting his gaze away.

"Have you been smoking?" I repeated.

Adrian sighed. "Yes, Sage. I have." His eyes met mine once again. "And what did I say, "bad day, me too.""

"Why?" I asked curiously, a strange knot of worry in me.

Adrian sighed once again, before he smiled hollowly. "You know how we're going to Sonya's wedding, right? Well Jill obviously can't go in as herself, it's too dangerous. So I'm making her a Spirit charm to hide her identity."

I stared at him. There was a lot I didn't know about Spirit, so I was naturally a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm charming a silver bracelet Jill has with Spirit; it'll hopefully hide her identity. I would've had Lissa do it, but she said it was important for Jill come undetected to the Court. Though I doubt my Spirit will be that effective."

I still watched Adrian as my mind made the sudden connection. "You're smoking because of Spirit? Adrian, no."

Adrian to my amazement looked amused at my response. "Why, don't you want Jill protected?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want you getting hurt in any way because of it."

Adrian appeared surprised at my comment, but hid it with a cynical smile, his voice full of sarcasm. "Sage, are you worried about my wellbeing?"

"Yes," I answered brazenly. "I don't want you using Spirit Adrian, but I know you'll use it anyway to protect Jill. Just—just try and not use too much."

Adrian watched me in silence, and his eyes seemed to watch me intently as if he was searching for something. And whatever he was searching for, it seemed difficult to find.

"Sage, you don't need to be worried about it, I'll be fine." The fact that he was smoking told me otherwise.

"Just don't use too much," I repeated resolutely.

Adrian smiled. "I won't." But even under his usual smirky smile I noticed an expression in his eyes; it was an odd mix of mild fear, along with some admiration. "What's wrong with you and your sister?" he asked the topic shifting.

I felt a small frown against my lips as I glanced to where Zoë had marched off. "I'm not sure. It doesn't matter anyway." I brushed off, not entirely wanting to talk about Zoë and myself.

Adrian seemed to understand, and instead asked me, "Are you coming inside? I thought you would wanna hear our plan of action."

"I—I can't, Zoë doesn't want to go in, and I don't want to leave her out here by herself." Even though at the moment, Zoë was indeed by herself.

"Oh," Adrian replied, disappointed. He pushed the disappointment away, giving me a lazy smirk. "Excited for tonight? You'll be able to see me in a suit, which I'll naturally look hot in." I rolled my eyes, a smile at my lips, mainly because I knew already how _hot_ Adrian was, with or without a suit.

"What about you, are you excited?" I asked.

"Why, Sage, of course I am. I'm the life of the party after all, plus I'll finally get to see you in that dress again." He gave me a wink, to which I felt flush.

"Thanks," I answered mildly.

"My pleasure." He gave me a mock bow of sorts, lifting an invisible top hat whilst nodding his head.

I sighed in amusement. "Of course it is."

* * *

Adrian had left me shortly after, almost reluctantly, sending a smirk in farewell, before heading back into Clarence's. I remained seated in bench, suddenly feeling strangely sad in a way, before standing, deciding to go find Zoë.

I followed the path she had originally set off in, the numerous packed pebble and stones, echoing off my shoes with each step. Still surrounding me were palm trees, their large leaves occasionally letting a ray of sunlight brush my skin. I had turned the corner, when I spotted Zoë.

She was sitting on the grass near Latte, her legs crossed, and her head leaning in her propped up hand, her eyes were downcast, but when she heard me approaching, her gaze along with her head snapped up.

A small amount of relief registered in her face, before her face held peevish frown. "Oh, Sydney," she said, fixating her gaze back down. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

I ignored the amount of annoyance in her voice as I made my way to grass, sitting across from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, exasperated. Her gaze still remained downcast, and I found imagining how she may possibly have rolled her eyes.

I continued watching her in silence, before saying, "I'm sorry." Zoë looked up, surprised. "About saying you're scared. I just want you to know that it's okay to feel like that, and that I understand completely, that I'm here if you need me. I didn't want to make you feel undermined in any way."

Zoë smiled faintly. "It's fine Sydney." But I still felt like there was more to it, even though her voice was light, there was still a minor amount of annoyance still lacing it.

"And you're sure there's nothing wrong?" I didn't want to hassle her, but I knew already that I probably was. But I had a valid reason, I didn't want to see Zoë upset or uncomfortable, she was already dealing with a lot as it was.

"Fine," she repeated. Her gaze had met mine, and to my complete shock, I saw a flicker of anger in it. It quickly dispersed, but its image remained in my mind.

I was about to speak again, already knowing I would be asking once again if she was okay. But instead Zoë spoke.

"Do I have to go tonight?"

For a brief moment I was confused, before I caught on. "… Yes. It's our job, Zoë. And it won't be that bad, it's a fashion ball, you like fashion." I saw the smile flash upon her lips. "And you'll probably won't have to do much either, all were doing is talking to Lia, I doubt anything bad will happen."

Zoë shrugged aimlessly. "But still… it's with them."

"Zoë," I said, and this time I heard the annoyance in my voice. "You have to get used to them, they're really—"

"Because you have already," she shot out quietly.

I was abashed. "What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew completely what she meant, my suddenly pounding heart confirmed it.

She watched me in silence, her blue eyes gazing at me in consideration, before they seemed to almost soften. "Nothing."

My eyes were stilled locked with hers, already I could feel tension.

"Zoë—" I started, but was cut off by Angeline. She along with Eddie had walked through the front door, she was giggling, a grin upon her lips. Eddie watched in admiration, he only saw her.

My gaze flicked back to Zoë, who watched them heavily, but remained quiet.

Adrian and Jill followed them shortly afterwards, it looked like we were leaving.

"Hey, Sydney," Angeline said as soon as we came in ear-shot.

"Hey," I replied, giving her a hesitant smile, whilst feeling Zoë's eyes on me.

"Where were you?" asked Angeline, now standing near me and Zoë, Eddie at her side. "You missed our plan for tonight."

"Oh, I was just outside. I needed some fresh air." I didn't want to tell them the real reason why, it would probably offend them if I said Zoë thought having a feeding happening in the room next to her was utterly disgusting.

Angeline looked dubiously around her, before stating, "For a whole entire hour, in the cold?"

I simply nodded. "Mhmm."

Unlike Angeline, Eddie watched me critically; already I knew he knew my real reason for being out here.

Adrian and Jill had reached us. Jill keeping a distance from Angeline and Eddie, whilst Adrian left her, suddenly moving to sit next to me. I felt my body stiffen.

"Playing truth or dare?" he asked languidly.

"No," I replied evenly, shooting glances at Zoë, who watched Adrian and me, her expression hidden.

Adrian sighed dramatically. "Too bad, I have the best dares, and if you refused, well I could still make you do them…," he trailed off wistfully. "Then there's my truth questions, I'd probably ask the right questions that'll get you blushing and all." This time I fully looked towards Adrian in an annoyed glare. He noticed my glare, smirking. "If looks could kill."

I stood abruptly, leaving Adrian looking up at me, his head cocked to the side, a smile playing at his lips. I ignored him, facing Eddie. "Are we going back to school?"

"Yeah," he said, his gaze moving away from Adrian. "They,"—he looked towards Jill and Angeline—"need to "prepare"."

Angeline playfully elbowed him. "We do. Do you want us to turn up looking housekeeper Cinderella or do you want us to look like pretty balled up Cinderella?"

"Valid reason, Castile," Adrian commented.

Eddie sighed, amused. "Fine. But I don't see why girls always fuss over stuff like this."

"Eternal question, Castile, along with why do they take so long in the shower—unless they're doing something naughty," he added mischievously.

"Adrian," Eddie warned, glancing at Zoë, Jill, Angeline and me.

Adrian chuckled in response, standing with his hands raised. "Don't be so biased, Castile."

I stole a glance at Adrian, who caught my eye, sending me a second wink of the day. I quickly averted my eyes, thankful Zoë couldn't see Adrian's face from where she sat. "What's the plan?" I asked hastily.

Eddie's eyebrows were raised, an amused expression upon his face. He still was amused when he addressed me. "I scouted the area a couple of days ago with Angeline, and we found out that Lia will be backstage until after the actual fashion show, where she'll be milling around, talking to fans and such. We were planning to try and get Lia to talk to us then, when she isn't all stressed over the show, and because it'll be easier for us to get to her. And hopefully because of the masks she won't recognise us, but we're still going to keep Jill away in case Lia recognises her body. Angeline and I will try find Lia, and when we do, I'll send you a text. We need you to talk to Lia, since she sees you as the head of the "family". So hopefully she'll listen."

"What are we doing whilst you try find her?" I asked.

"Just act normal," Eddie said. "Eat some of the food, drink wine, dance."

"Wine," Adrian commented. "Looks like acting easy will be quite easy, though I would've preferred something more stronger."

"Don't drink," Eddie said. "We might need you to compel her."

I looked towards Zoë who looked horrified, to Zoë and I, vampire magic was completely wrong. And although I had lightened up around it, I still held strong beliefs. "You can't compel her," I said disbelievingly to Adrian. "It's not safe, and what if someone notices."

Adrian sighed, a discerningly look upon his face. "Don't worry. It's our last plan of action. I won't do anything unless you or Castile tell me to."

I looked up into his emerald eyes, he was being completely honest, though I had figured he would be already.

"Okay," I said in defeat. "But not unless we _need_ it." I wouldn't say this allowed, but I didn't want Adrian using any more Spirit, he was already using it to charm Jill's bracelet, and I worried that if Adrian compelled Lia, he would feel much more worser than what he felt now. I was amazed to know that the main reason I didn't want Adrian compelling Lia was because of that, and not because of the fact it was vampire magic, and he was using it to control someone, though that fact did make itself known.

I sent another look towards Zoë. I felt mildly surprised to see her watching me. Her lips were quirked downwards, and her eyes watched me intently. Noticing my gaze, she looked away, and oddly enough, for the briefest second, I saw a flash of betrayal, but not betrayal from her, betrayal because of me agreeing to Eddie's "last plan of action".

A gut wrenching amount of guilt embedded itself in me. I wasn't supposed to be letting Adrian compel Lia—a human. It was Alchemists jobs to protect us humans from them, not allow them to compel one to get answers.

Already I was wondering if it was because I was used to them, that I thought they weren't evil. But that scared me. I shouldn't be thinking like that. But these days it got more difficult than I had expected.

* * *

**GenevaRose:**

_Dear whoever left those extremely random reviews, I do not know what you are on about. So please to whoever them put there, just don't cause' you probably have me mixed up with someone else or something._

* * *

_Visit my tumblr: geneva - rose . tumblr . com (no spaces)_

_xxo_


	16. Denying the Beautiful Truth

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

16. Denying the Beautiful Truth

I sat on my bed back in my dorm, the clean walls painted by twilights dusk, the carpet a muddy cream, dark from use. The clock beside my bed numbers blazed at me, acknowledging the minutes before the upcoming event. I had invited Zoë to come back with me to school, but she was still in a mood, and I also doubted she wanted to hang around vampires any longer. Angeline and Jill naturally wanted to fuss over me, by doing my hair and accessorising my outfit, but I declined, though I had to promise I'd let them fuss over me at Sonya's wedding.

I hadn't yet turned on the overhead lighting, so my room was painted by shadows. My dress stood out, its cream material soft against my skin. I hadn't thought of it when I had bought it, but wearing a jacket of any sorts would be difficult, considering how delicate the fabric-made flowers upon my sleeves were, and that unless the jacket was loose, I wouldn't be able to fit my arm in successfully without my sleeves making a bump in the jackets material.

In my lap was my mask, staring vacantly up at me, its eyes hollow. The mask was cool against my skin, its designs of incarnate swirls smooth against my skin as I traced them absently.

I felt strangely nervous. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, constricting my insides one way then another. I didn't understand my nervousness, though because of it I had paid more attention to my appearance than usual.

I had left my hair down, though I had styled it with my black curling iron, and had placed a silver barrette on the left side of my head to hold some of the errant strands of hair that fell in graceful twirls, brushing against my face and neck. I wore no jewellery except for my cross, which sat against the dresses material. And my shoes weren't something I usually went for, they went up to my ankle, and were the colour of a mix between an extremely light brown and white. They were also taller than what I usually went for, the numerous buckles crawling up the sides.

I flattened the material of my dress out again, my fingers worrying the hem. I still felt unbelievably nervous, like something was either bad or good was going to happen. There was nothing for me to be nervous of; all I was doing was going to a fashion ball and then confronting Lia. But even stressing out those details to myself, I still felt nervous.

I stood then; the darkness of my room felt like it was suffocating me to my thoughts. I switched the like on, and stopped when I passed my mirror. My reflection stared plainly back at me. Seeing myself in the mirror made me more nervous. I started worrying about my hair, was it messy? Did it look nice? Then my dress: was it too tight? Did I look fat? What if I didn't suit it, what would Adrian think?—my thoughts immediately came to a halt.

I met my gaze in the mirror. Adrian had seen me in this dress before, he was the one who chose it for me after all, but I was still caring whether he'll like it or not. I guess I knew why, though.

"Sydney!" Jill called suddenly, an insistent knocking accompanying her voice.

I met my eyes for the briefest second, before opening the door. Jill stood outside, a short teal-blue coloured dress wrapped around her tall frame. Her long brown hair was void of its usual curls, straightened to perfection. Her mask was already placed upon her face, sparkling from the light emitting from my room. Her wide jade eyes stared at me, a grin emerging on her lips.

"Oh my God, Sydney!" she gushed. "Your dress. Your hair." She took me in, before meeting my eyes once again, a dreamy expression within them. "You look beautiful."

I waved off her compliment embarrassingly. She continued looking at me, though, in the same dreamy way.

"Adrian will like it," she said as she came into clarity. For a minute she looked sheepish, before simply smiling, and affirming, "He will."

Back to her normal state, I felt more comfortable with Jill, though sometimes I noticed her watching with more interest than usual.

"Are you ready to go yet?" I asked, after she explained how long it took for her to do her hair—that she had to go over one piece of hair at least "one-hundred" times.

"Yeah," said Jill. "Angeline's ready too, she's back in our dorm, though. She doesn't want Eddie to see her yet," she added, frowning.

I gave Jill a smile in sympathy. "You're okay?"

Jill shrugged casually, though a level of it seemed forced. "Yeah. I probably won't be seeing much of them tonight, anyway." She noticed my saddened look, faintly smiling. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Jill smiled once again. "Yes, Sydney. Now go get your stuff so we can go. I can't wait for Adrian to see you," she added, grinning.

I felt a minor blush on my face as I darted back into my room, grabbing a clutch bag that I had found abandoned in my closet, checking I had everything, before meeting Jill back at my door. I locked the door securely behind me, as I walked next to her.

"Your dress suits you," I commented. "You look beautiful, though I'm missing your usual hair," I said, smiling.

Jill smiled in response. "Had to straighten one day, and I like it. I might wear it like this every day."

"Even though you have to go over one piece of hair "one-hundred" times?" I asked.

Jill looked thoughtful, before sighing. "Well maybe just on certain days."

We had reached her dorm, and Jill opened the door as I followed her in. I wasn't surprised to see a mess. Clothes lay strewn across the floor, hair products and make-up piled onto the dresser, and shoes missing their matching pair lying on the floor. I stepped over a black pump, already disapproving of the state of the room.

"How does your room get this dirty?" I asked disbelievingly, considering mine had been spotless when I had left.

"Very carefully," Angeline said, emerging from the bathroom. The dark-navy jumpsuit she had bought clung effortlessly to her body, and her dhampir curves showed through. Her hair was in an up-do, sweeping gracefully to a stylish bun at the back of her head. She stood with a black pump in her hand, gazing around the room expectantly. I sighed, amused, picking up the shoe I had stepped over previously.

"Looking for this?"

"Yes," Angeline said, grabbing the shoe out of my hand and putting it on. She grew relatively taller, and I noticed that we were uncommonly nearly the same height as each other. I looked down towards Jill's feet, to see silver gladiator sandals.

She noticed my gaze and smiled. "I thought I should let you be one of the tall ones for once."

I said an amused thanks to Jill as Angeline rummaged through a bag, obviously looking for something. She made a pleased sound when she found it, walking back to me and Jill, her silver mask gleaming in her hands.

"Are we going now?"

"If you're ready, yes," I said, noticing the time from Jill's large blue clock on the wall.

Angeline sent a sweeping look across the room, before seeming to mentally check things off, before saying, "Yeah."

We were about to leave, when Angeline darted back into the room, claiming something about her earrings. Jill and I waited once again, before Angeline came back out, her ears now toting black gems.

"I'm ready," she announced as I sighed amused.

When we got down to the lobby, Eddie was sitting in one of the couches boredly. Since I had texted him beforehand saying we'll be down soon. He perked up when he noticed us.

"Finally, what took you so long any—" he broke off when he spotted Angeline, a sudden smile pulling at his lips. "Cinderella, right."

Angeline was grinning beside me, and hurried towards Eddie, who gazed down at her affectionately. I looked away, not wanting to interlude on their private moment. Jill was looking sternly at the door, and I felt myself sigh in remorse. I hated seeing Jill down about Eddie and Angeline, which I imagined would be worser for her since I had told her Eddie had like her, though now it seemed like I was wrong.

Eddie and Angeline walked back over to us, their hands entwined. I noticed the smear of lipstick on Eddie's mouth, a small smile in amusement playing on my lips.

We left the lobby after I had given Mrs. Weathers our permission slips, signed by our "parents". The air outside was cold, but was thankfully vacant of any whipping wind.

Latte loomed ahead of us in the car park, her colours dimmed in the darkness. We hoped in, Jill sat shotgun next to me, not wanting to be close proximity to the love fest that was happening in the seats behind us.

I naturally had to go pick up Zoë, since I was the only one she trusted to drive her anywhere. Adrian had offered, but of course she refused, to my mild mortification. Though Jill happened to be switching cars, she had told me it was because she giving Zoë some space, and mainly because she couldn't deal with being around Eddie and Angeline.

We arrived at the apartment block, and I stopped the engine, hoping out along with Jill. Eddie was going to come out as well, but I had asked him to stay in the car claiming that we weren't in any potential danger.

He still refused and came out with us, watching each shadow expectantly as if he expected a hoard of Strigoi to emerge from it. I could admit I admired his willingness to protect, it was a comforting prospect.

"I'll go get Adrian," Jill said to me as we reached Zoë's door, I gave her a fleeting smile. Eddie still hovered near us, though he gave me some space.

I knocked onto the door and waited for a few more seconds before it opened. Zoë gave me a kind smile upon seeing me, her gaze appraising my appearance.

"You look pretty, Sydney. The dress suits you."

"Thanks," I replied mildly. "You look real pretty too, Zoë," I commented, examining her short sheath salmon pink dress, which draped perfectly around her small frame.

"You chose a perfect dress." Her mood from earlier seemed to have gone, though I still felt wary.

Zoë already had a bag with her, and had her shoes on her feet. So she locked the door behind her, the soft click of the door emitting behind us. Eddie still hovered near us, and Jill had disappeared into Adrian's apartment, the light from his door casting along the pavement outside.

I looked towards Zoë. "I'm just going to ask Jill something, you can come in with me if you want."

"No, I'll stay out here," she said, gluing to her spot that was far from Eddie.

I suppressed a mild sigh of annoyance. "I'll be back," I said, leaving her to go to Adrian's apartment.

Jill leaned against Adrian's couch when I walked in, playing around with her bracelets out of boredom. She looked up as I approached.

"Oh, hey, Sydney."

"Where's Adrian?" I asked in acknowledgement, sending a glance around the room.

"Doing his hair," Jill replied, amused. "He's been at for an hour."

I suppressed the smile that fell onto my lips, instead asking Jill my intended question. "Jill, when we're at the ball, can you maybe keep an eye on Zoë? I'll be around most of the time, but when I'm not…"

"Oh, sure," she replied. Jill had been welcoming towards Zoë, though Zoë didn't want to notice any of it at all. And the fact that Jill was the same age as Zoë and the least threatening I thought that she'll be the best option to keep an eye on her.

I smiled, walking over to her. "Thanks. But you don't have to hang around her, though." Not that Zoë wanted Jill to do so.

Jill looked saddened for a moment, before smiling faintly. "I'll see, I might try talk to her. But if she wants to be left alone, then I'll let her be."

I sent Jill a smile in thanks. I was thankful Jill was at least going to try to talk to Zoë, though I doubted Zoë would give any proper response. Sometimes I couldn't help but feel this mild annoyance towards Zoë and her attitude towards them. But then I understood how she was feeling, so I left it alone.

Jill's head snapped up suddenly, a grin on her lips. I looked at her in confusion, before Adrian's voice rang out to us.

"Jailbait, I don't get why you insist I should—" Adrian had entered the lounge, and stopped dead in his tracks. He seemed to forget Jill was there as he stared at me, his gaze staring at each aspect of me. I felt unnerved from his admiring gaze, unused to a look like it. His eyes were travelling over me slowly, my stomach contracting on itself, before he met my gaze. His eyes were bright and feverish, a glint of emotion in them. A grin pulled at his lips. "I was right to be excited about seeing you in that dress again. You look beautiful." His gaze was unwavering, as I felt myself blush in response.

My gaze left his, and I noticed the crisp black suit he had on. Perfectly fitting against his body, and making him appear taller than usual. He wore a silk tie that was yet to be tied, the exact shade of his eyes. And his hair was once again in the messy style I had grown so accustomed to. His face was yet to be covered by his mask, which he held in his hands, but he looked perfect without it, his eyes gleaming at me, a sudden smirk at his lips.

"Well, Sage?"

"What?" I asked, flustered.

He broke out of his stillness, walking towards me and Jill. He stopped when he neared us, standing a short distance from me, already I could smell the faintest hint of cologne, and I automatically took a deep breath in response.

"My clothes, Sage," he said, pulling at his tie. He almost seemed nervous as he waited for my response.

A smile pulled at the corner of my lips, my eyes meeting his. "You look… good." I wished I had some better adjective, but what I wanted to say would end up just embarrassing myself.

His lips quirked. "And here I was thinking you were smart, when the only word you can think of is 'good'."

I was abashed, words suddenly flowing out of my mouth. "Fine, you look beyond good, hot even," I said, to my chagrin.

Adrian raised his eyebrows, seeming to not expect that. Before he could respond, Jill piped up, claiming she was going to the bathroom. She left, and Adrian and I stood looking at each other. His eyes were watching me in silence, and I felt the blush upon my cheeks. Before he said, "'Hot', sexy would've been preferred, but hot's good enough," said Adrian. "But I wouldn't have expected that from you."

I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, glancing downwards, before meeting his eyes once again, and bravely saying, "Well you are."

The same piece of hair fell in my face again, and I went to brush it away, but Adrian's sudden fingers circling my wrist stopped me, and I suddenly became aware of my pounding pulse that he would surely feel. My eyes snapped up to his, his fingers distracting me as they traced up my hand slowly, sparks within their wake. My breath came out uncommonly hitched, the air around me feeling warmer than usual. Adrian's fingers left my hand only to brush against my skin, his fingers light and smooth upon my cheek. He gazed adoringly down at me, the expression almost foreign to me. I felt my inside squeeze in response, warmth flooding through me. His fingers brushed my hair out of my face, his hand lingering on my cheek.

"Sage," he breathed. I was closer to his face than usual, my shoes giving me an advantage. His eyes were disconcertingly close, along with his lips that hovered an inch or two away from mine.

My gaze held his, mine fill of uncertainties, whilst his was completely warm. A million thoughts were racing through my mind, but before I could listen to any of them, Adrian dropped his hand. It felt like someone had dipped me into ice, my body unbelievably cold without his skin touching mine. He still remained close to me, though, his breath brushing against my forehead, but his eyes were now saddened and troubled. I stepped back cautiously, averting my gaze from his.

"I like your tie," I said absently, groping for a topic that would shift away from what had just happened. "It matches your eyes."

Adrian stared blankly at me, before slowly seeming to hear what I had said, his hand shifting towards the tie in consideration. "Yeah," he said, his voice strangely coarse. "Jill said I should wear it."

I met his gaze hesitantly, suddenly nervous. "She chose right," I said quietly.

Adrian eyes were on the tie as he spoke. "But it's annoying to tie up."

I watched his hands fussing with the tie, before speaking my voice hesitant. "I—I can tie it for you."

Adrian looked up surprised. He gaze was wary, I wouldn't blame him. I was never usually forward with stuff like that.

"You can tie a tie?" Adrian said, though it sounded more like an assumption.

"Of course," I said, walking back to him. I looked back up at him nervously, stopping in front of him.

His eyes were watching me as I reached my hands up to his neck, they were shaking slightly. The fabric of the tie was soft and silky, warm from his skin. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my hands, watching my face. My hands occasionally brushed against his chest, and I would feel his rapid pulse. His chest moved under my hands, and my fingers were tingling. I took time with the tie, loping its material around itself, making the moment last. I pulled the tie tightly together, straightening it out with a critical eye, before pressing it lightly against his body. My finger lay sprawled over his chest for a second longer than I should, and I felt my eyes move back up to Adrian's, who was watching me bewildered, though he remained quiet. I took a shaky breath as I let my hands leave his chest, already feeling vacant inside.

"There," I breathed out quietly.

Adrian's jaw tightened and I noticed his head lean marginally closer to mine. His sweet breath brushed against my face, his eyes almost level with mine. "Sydney…?" he questioned, his hand suddenly grabbing mine. A million pinprick sparks travelled between our hands, which fit perfectly together.

My eyes held his levelly. I was unsure, scared, nervous and excited. His emerald eyes swimming brightly before mine. If I leaned forward just an inch, his lips would touch mine. A spark of anticipation swam through me, but I still remained a small distance away. I wanted to kiss him, believe me I did. But there was something, something under all the sparks and heat, that kept me from closing the final distance between us. It was almost like an invisible weight upon my shoulders, whispering into my ear of what I should and shouldn't do.

His hand was still woven around mine, as my gaze went down to them. All my hand felt was warmth, when Alchemists always assumed their skin would be cold, and where my fingers lay entwined with his, it felt like warm bars of security wrapping around me. His skin was pale compared to mine, the one thing that reminded me of what was he was, but not who he was. Adrian was caring, devoted, witty, charming. He wasn't the monster he was painted out to be; he was a far cry from it.

But I still pulled my hand from his, and it was almost like ripping out one of my limbs. I met his eyes, puzzled, hurt and under it all affectionate and caring. The way he looked at me made me feel guilty.

I broke father away from him, backing up until he was almost on the other side of the room. He watched me with unguarded emerald eyes, and for a fleeting moment he was looking at me knowingly, but before I could see any more I turned, heading straight for the door.

Once again I found that my heart was breaking—because I was denying the truth.

* * *

**GenevaRose:**

_Next chapters the ball, and there will be a very interesting surprise happening in it, too, but probably not what you're thinking._

* * *

_And I suck at keeping promises, for those who read my .5's I still haven't uploaded them, God I suck. But they will be up soon, promise._

* * *

_Also something important. Our internet may possibly be cut of during this week, and I don't know how long it'll be cut off for, so I may be absent from fanfic. But fortunately I have internet at school, though this website is blocked along with tumblr, but thankfully tumblr lets you post via email. So keep an eye on my tumblr._

_geneva - rose . tumblr . com_

* * *

_And if you wanna see the dresses, go to my tumblr too._

_xxo _


	17. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

17. Confrontations

My gaze was downwards as I worried at the napkin in my fingers, I had been folding it over and over again, its fabric now holding indentations. Every few often, I would glance up from beneath my lashes to where Adrian sat across from me. A large middle piece of white flowers and stems spray-painted silver sat between us, obscuring him, whilst in turn hopefully obscuring my wistful gaze.

I hadn't made any form of communication with Adrian since I arrived. Dodging him whenever he got close, pulling Zoë along with me, and hastily pretending everything was fine, when it obviously wasn't.

I felt completely flustered over what had happened, chagrin and fearfulness running loudly within me. It was worse knowing Zoë had noticed something, sending me confused glances as I had walked back to Latte, her heels sounding closely beside me. All I wanted to do was to be alone for at least one singular minute, but I knew that wasn't possible, even though I needed to think, to explain what had happened back at Adrian's apartment.

I guess it was obvious what had happened, though I still felt wholeheartedly confused over it all. My heart had been pounding afterwards, my breath almost ragged. Even now at the table with the gang, thinking of how close Adrian's enthralling gaze had been, how his breathe had tickled feverously against my skin, and how his soft pink lips lay cautiously mere centimeters away from mine-made me still feel my vibrating heart and my hazardous breaths in response. But along with those conflicting feelings, I felt an immense pain like something digging painfully into my heart, cold and dark.

Blaring music pulled me gratefully from my thoughts, drowning them out with the pop orientated bass. The runway which had been previously clouded by darkness was now alive with bright lights, screening down in blue and white hues. Even from my distance, I could see the faint shimmer of glitter upon the runways stark white floor.

The glitter, blue and white, was quite obviously the theme for the event. Ribbons of metallic blue hung from the high risen beams, and the entryway was decorated tastefully with entwined branches painted with shimmering silver. The warm mahogany floor played contrast with the colours, along with the fashionable ivory tables of which we sat at.

The runway which had previously been unoccupied now held a tall woman with luminous blonde hair that from the lighting appeared silver. In her hands she held a microphone, which she addressed us with.

"Welcome to our annual winter fashion ball," she announced, her voice ringing out to us. "As usual we are presenting Palm Springs best designers with their new winter collections. And as usual we are also showing aspiring designers' creations. This event wouldn't have been here without all of your kind support, so thank you, and enjoy the show."

She walked off the stage as the lights went down once again. For a second everything remained completely still, until the music blasted again, and a blue spotlight shone upon the first model. As the opener for the show, she had the most extravagant of all outfits, a long white dress with a train that trailed out from behind her. The dress was strapless—even though this was for a winter collection—and had a belt made out of unusual fabric that seemed to move within the light. Her make-up also had the same effect as the belt, and her eyes were startlingly blue. She had left the stage as more models had followed, each carrying their designated garments with grace, even with heels that were painful to even look at.

I had sent a glance at Zoë out of my peripheral; she sat straight backed in her chair, examining each outfit thoughtfully, a spark in her eyes. On the other side of me Jill watched longingly. I knew Jill enjoyed modelling since she wasn't viewed as unusual for her skinny tall form but instead seen as beautiful.

Lia's collection was next as I set my gaze back to the runway. Long ethereal dresses promenaded down the runway, the models wearing them graceful and absolutely skinny—to which caused me to glance down at my stomach in annoyance. Along with her otherworldly dresses were jackets, pants, skirts and tops. They each gave me an otherworldly vibe, and I couldn't help but admire her collection. Her models left the stage and were replaced by another designer whose dark coloured clothing couldn't compete with its predecessor.

Since Lia's designs appeared towards the beginning of the show, we had to wait while the next round of designers clothing went down the runway. None held the same beauty as Lia's line, and although she was a liar, I could admit she knew what she was doing with her designing.

By the time the show had wrapped up, and we had seen the beautiful, amazing and slightly bizarre clothing, Eddie and Angeline dashed off to locate Lia.

Once again the blonde haired woman stood upon the runway, smiling out into the crowd.

"Wow," she said. "Now that is definitely the best collection of designers we've seen, isn't it?" she asked as the audience clapped in response. "I'm glad you all enjoyed the show, and as usual one item from each designers collection is up for grabs, along with past collections that are for sale with the all the profits going to charity, so it's time to mingle! Also let it be known that this is a fashion _ball_, so I want to see you all dancing. Be that the waltz or the robot," she added lastly, walking off the runway as the overhead light illuminated themselves.

I blinked from the sudden brightness, only then to notice Adrian was gone. Immediately I turned to Jill.

"Where's Adrian?"

She slewed her eyes towards me, and I flinched from the heaviness of them. "To get a drink," she replied decisively.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she simply turned away from me, my eyes meeting her slick straight hair. I let out an audible sigh, of course Jill knew of what happened back in the apartment, and for some reason I even thought she had planned it—well the part with Adrian's tie, not what had happened afterwards. And I couldn't help but be marginally annoyed; it was inevitable she would find out. But I didn't like that she had seen what had happened, she knew of my feelings for Adrian, and she probably wanted to shout at me for being so hesitant.

I suddenly felt the urge to face-palm myself out of frustration, instead I excused myself from the table, sending Zoë what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

Weaving through the mass of people was tiring, the air around me stuffy and warm. Eventually I found my way to the refreshments table, snatching myself a glass of water. I turned, leaning onto the table as I watched the scene in front of me.

People chatted, their voices mixing in with music surrounding the room. Towards the middle of the room, there were dancers, and I happened to catch someone doing the robot to my amusement. Across the room, I could faintly spot our table, Jill sitting pensively, and Zoë watching the happenings around her.

Zoë knew of the reason why we had come to the ball to interrogate Lia. I had told her in mad rush of words, humiliated by how I had slipped up—even though, to be completely honest, it wasn't my fault. I honestly expected Zoë to be upset with me, it was what I would've done if the situation was reversed, but Zoë only seemed slightly affected from my admission.

My attention was suddenly drawn away from Zoë when warm breath brushed against the side of my head. I flinched, turning my head. For a moment I was confused, the mask hiding the individual's appearance. But then I noticed the eyes, an emerald that seemed to occupy me wherever I went, and the mask I remembered obtaining while on our trip to Las Vegas.

"Adrian," I said, relief passing through me.

His lips were quirked as he gazed down at me, the mask drawing a shadow upon the upper half of his cheekbones.

"Sage." His breath blew against my skin, and I caught the faint hint of alcohol.

I looked up at him. "You're drinking," I stated.

His eyes were still on me as he pulled the wine glass to his lips, swallowing the clear crystalline fluid as his bobs-apple bobbed. I swallowed, moving my eyes from him.

"I thought you needed to be sober," I said. "So you can interrogate Lia."

"And I thought you didn't want me to infuriate a human with my unnatural power. What's changed, Sage?"

I turned my gaze back to him. "Nothing. I still don't want you using compulsion on her, but I don't want you drinking either," I said, gesturing to the empty glass in his hand. "We need you sober, Adrian."

"Why?" he said lifelessly, gazing lazily down at me. "It's not like you're really going to need me, Eddie will rough her up," he said sarcastically as I felt my eyes widen marginally, startled. "And I have three valid reasons to drink: one, it's a party, two, I think I deserve this, and-"

"Deserve?" I asked incredulously, interrupting him. "Adrian, you don't have a valid reason. You were doing well before, you still drunk, but you weren't drinking it like it was water."

"Or for you coffee," he interjected.

My lips couldn't seem to form my usual smile, before I spoke once again. "Can't you just be sober tonight? We might need you, Adrian, and I can't have you staggering around like a drunken fool, okay?"

For a whole entire minute he remained quiet. And for the briefest moment I felt that I had somehow hurt his feelings. But instead of saying anything about his drinking routines, he asked me something entirely different.

"Dance with me, Sage."

I was thoroughly shocked, my eyes widening in response. For a second I thought he was joking, but his gaze was unnervingly earnest.

"… Adrian. No, I can't"

He leaned closer to me, appearing dissatisfied as his breath brushed against my ear. "Please, Sage."

I backed away from him, his proximity already making my insides turn. "No."

Adrian's face fell, before he hid it, his jaw clenching marginally as he gaze flew across the room. "It's because she's here, isn't it?"

I turned my head to where he gazed, Zoë coming straight into line. My eyes snapped back to Adrian, whose gaze was still on Zoë across the room.

"No, it isn't," I was quick to refute.

His gaze moved slowly back to me, his eyes weighing my words. "Yes it is, Sage. It's not that I'm blaming Zoë. It's just that because she's here you won't talk to me anymore."

"I talk to you. We're talking now," I said, gesturing between us.

He simply shook his head. "Why are you so worried? Do you honestly think your sister, your very own blood, will narc on you to the rest of the Alchemists?"

I held his gaze steadily, even though his words made me uncomfortable. "You don't understand."

"Understand?" he asked in disbelief. "I understand completely. You're scared she'll tell. You're scared she'll tell about how we, us vampires, are your friends. How you act comfortable around us, even though you've been taught to think we're horrible evil creatures."

"I don—"

"Why, Sage? Why for once in your life, can't you just not listen to the rules?" He pulled my hand quickly into his, holding it against his chest. "Can't you do it for me?"

I tried to pull my hand from his, but the effort was futile. "Adrian…"

"No," he said quietly. "I don't want to hear how you won't do it because you feel nothing for me. I don't want to hear you deny everything. I don't want to hear it anymore. Do you know what you're doing to me?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine in desperation. "You—you're ripping me up inside. I don't know if what I see is real, or if Spirit's just making me imagine everything. Just… just help me out, Sage. Tell me the truth."

I felt myself lock up. My lip quivered slightly, but nothing comprehensible managed to come out, and it felt like I had a brick wedged within my throat. Adrian was staring down at me, his eyes desperate for any form of conformation. My heart was suddenly pounding in my ears as my mind struggled to form any coherent response.

"Adrian…,"I began, but whatever tone my voice held caused Adrian to drop my hand from his. My eyes fluttered down to his hands, before turning my gaze slowly back up to his.

"I can't," he said simply. "I don't want to hear It." he turned from me, but not before I caught him say, "The third reason: is you."

Normally I would've stopped him from walking away from me, but I felt like my mind had become unbelievably sluggish. It was only with the barest coherence, did I notice the ring of my phone. I felt unhinged as I retrieved it from my bag, my mind barely absorbing the text from Eddie as I went to make my through the crowd once again. The masks mixed together as I pushed by, the colours mixing with each other, and their voices sounding far off in the distance.

My heart was still in overdrive, and my throat was dry. Everything seemed to happen slowly, even my mind that usually could string anything together and completely understand them, was having difficulties. What had just occurred played through my head like I was viewing it from the outside, seeing myself—frightened and scared. And seeing Adrian—desperate and caring, then seeing his expression when he walked away from me, angered but his eyes uncommonly appearing glassy.

I took a shaky breath. My insides were screaming at me to turn to where Adrian had stalked off, but my brain told me to go to Eddie, to do my job. I was scared, the emotion was hidden away in the back, but I felt it. I was scared because of what Adrian wanted, he wanted me to tell the truth, and I was too scared to say anything. I was scared that I had hurt him, and I was worried about his wellbeing. I was scared of how his words about Zoë hit home. I was simply scared.

"Sydney!" Angeline suddenly appeared in front of me, her blue eyes shining through her mask. "We found Lia," she said, then paused. "Are you okay?"

My eyes meet her robotically. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Angeline watched me steadily for a brief second before grabbing my wrist and guiding me through the crowd. Unlike me, she pushed anyone who got in her way, making a clear path ahead of us. I could faintly see Eddie standing against the wall, appearing unnoticed by the rest of the guests.

"I found her," Angeline said once we reached Eddie.

"Good," Eddie replied. He glanced at me before turning his gaze away and saying, "She's over there."

I turned my head to see Lia in an extravagant mask of silver, her dark brown hair flowing down over her shoulders, and her petite frame carrying a bohemian dress the colour of the sky. She stood talking animatedly to a fan of her clothes, gesturing with her hands every so often.

"She doesn't know it's us yet," Eddie continued. "But Angeline going to ask her for us, then she'll probably realise."

I sent a glance towards Angeline, momentarily forgetting about Adrian. "Don't scare her or anything."

She scoffed lightly. "I don't think it's me she has to worry about," she said, strolling over to Lia.

Eddie and I watched from the side-lines as Angeline waited until Lia had finished her conversation before talking to her. Lia at first seemed fine, smiling even, but when Angeline turned her head our way in acknowledgment did Lia freeze.

From the distance I noticed the flash of recognition in her eyes as she saw Eddie and me. Again her gaze was on Angeline, this time with an infuriated demeanor.

Eddie let out a slight sigh. "I think it's time we should talk to her."

I followed Eddie over the short distance between us and Lia. She noticed us, her gaze swinging to me.

"Melrose! What's this?" she said, gesturing to Eddie, myself and Angeline. "Red head, here is accusing me of doing something illegal!"

"Well you did," added Angeline.

Lia looked aghast.

"You did, though," I said affirmatively. "You took photos of Jill when we told you no, you published them when you told you no. You remember Jill is underage, that this is our religion, but you did it anyway."

Lia was looking incredulous as she gazed at each of our faces in turn. Her gaze then flickered around the room and to partygoers near us.

"Outside." She turned in a whirl of sky blue and brown, her mask shimmering in the light.

I sent a glance at Eddie before following behind her.

"She's lying," Angeline said immediately.

"I know," I said simply, glancing toward the back of Lia's head. My gaze flicked around the room as we walked, and strangely enough, I noticed a masked stranger watching us from across the room, something oddly familiar about his or her appearance. I didn't have more time to dwell on it, though, as Eddie spoke.

"Where's Adrian?" Eddie voiced. "I saw you with him before."

I widened my eyes, startled. "I don't know, he walked off. And he was drinking, too," I added, hoping that'll explain his absence.

Eddie sighed in annoyance. "He can't even be sober when we need him."

"It's not his fault he's drinking," I defended.

Eddie didn't have a chance to answer me when we came into a dimly lit corridor. Lia had turned around, and was watching us expectantly.

"What else do want to say then?"

I sent a quick glance at Eddie, who only watched Lia intently. "Lia," I began diplomatically. "You already know why we're here. You've been dodging us for the past month, it obviously shows that you _do_ know what you did was illegal. And we asked you not to publish pictures of Jill, but you did it anyway." I met her gaze across the space between us. "Why, why did you do it?"

She watched us quietly, before sighing mildly. "I did it because Jill is the most perfect model I've had. She fits exactly with my clothes, and I know you said no, but did you honestly expect me to listen? I would've kept pestering you, and I knew you would've said no, so I took it into my own hands. And Jill didn't mind—"

"Because she didn't know you would publish them," I exclaimed.

Lia watched me evenly. "I know, and I'm sorry. But you have to understand, I couldn't have anyone else modelling my clothes, she's perfect. And I don't see how publishing pictures of her will get you in trouble."

_You have no idea_, I thought silently. Jill's location was supposed to be secret, but if pictures of her were being published in magazines that directly linked their selves to Palm Springs, it naturally made her location not as secret as we needed it to be. But along with the danger of the Moroi assassins who wanted to kill Jill potentially finding her location, was the fact that it was my job to stop anything like this ever happening.

Sudden footsteps echoing towards us drew any response from my lips. I turned, expecting to see someone from Lia's camp, but instead Adrian came strolling casually towards us, a wine glass in his long fingers.

"Is this a party, why wasn't I invited?"

Eddie beat me to my response. "Adrian you're drunk. I told you you had to be sober, just in case we needed you. But you're drinking anyway," he scolded.

"It's Sage's fault," Adrian exclaimed as I shrunk back. "Stop blaming me, she knows why."

Eddie directed his gaze towards me, obviously confused. "Sydney?"

"…We're here to talk to Lia," I said hastily, turning back to face her. I could still feel eyes on me, their weight pressing down on me.

Lia had been watching our minor altercation, before saying, "Is this a family event?" she said, glancing to each of us in turn. "Let me guess Jill's here, too."

"Yes," Adrian replied. "She's here, along with my daughter." At that he let out a laugh. "But she hates me, I'm too evil."

My gaze flicked back to Adrian, who had moved closer to us, hovering near Angeline. I hoped my gaze told him how infuriated I was, but if it did, I couldn't see any response except for his usual devil-may-care grin.

Lia naturally had no idea what he was talking about, the last time she saw Adrian, he positively didn't have a daughter, even though he still didn't_actually_ have a daughter.

"Is that the reason why?" I asked, continuing on from our conversation before Adrian interrupted. "Did you honestly just take those pictures because Jill was your perfect model?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly. "Of course, it was the only reason. I don't understand why you're so caught up about it, though. And yes, I know it's your religion, and I'm sorry for offending you. But they were just photos, and Jill enjoys modelling, you should let her model again."

"No," I said immediately. "Why would I. I don't want Jill modelling for someone who doesn't care about her religion or what her family says. You're lucky we won't sue you."

At that she widened her eyes. "You can't, I've devoted my life to my clothes. I can't have you suing me, it would ruin my reputation."

"We're not," I said calmly. "But you need to understand, that what you did was illegal. And if the reason why you did was simply because Jill's perfect, and no other reason, then we won't tell anyone. Just don't pester us anymore."

Lia appeared upset, her usual flamboyant demeanor gone. "I won't. Jill may be one of the most perfect models I've seen, but my job is more important, and I can't have you suing me or telling anyone about this." She held a faint smile. "You sure seem to want to protect your sister, Melrose. It's admirable. Now can I leave?"

"Of course," I said, but hesitated. "There were no ulterior motives in you taking her pictures, right?"

"I told you this before," Lia said impatiently. "No ulterior motives, no hidden secrets. I'm not this shady person you seem to be thinking I am." She moved past the gap between Adrian and Angeline. "No I have to go."

"No, stay," Adrian said, surprising me.

"Excuse me?" Lia replied disbelievingly, her gaze turning towards Adrian.

"Stay," he repeated.

He was staring intently at Lia, almost like he was trying to tell her a secret message… or command. I felt myself freeze.

"I'm going," Lia said testily, whatever attempts of compulsion being thrown her way failing, though Adrian continued staring at her, but I knew his compulsion wouldn't work, he had drunken too much.

"Adrian," Angeline who was the closest to him said. "She wants to leave." Angeline moved out the way, providing Lia with a wider gap to escape through, before she left she shot a glance over her shoulder, completely puzzled.

Once the door had shut behind her, my gaze swung towards Adrian. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed. "Why were you trying to compel her, Adrian?"

Adrian, who was still staring in the spot Lia previously stood in, slowly flicked his gaze to me. I was surprised to see a marginal sign of fatigue that wasn't previously on his face. "I was helping you."

I ignored the worry that embedded itself upon seeing Adrian's appearance, my anger taking over. "Helping me? How was compelling Lia supposed to help me?"

"Because you didn't believe a word she was saying! So I asked for you."

"Well it failed," I said coldly. I knew it was mean of me to say, but I strangely enough had this anger in me, anger that didn't just originate from Adrian trying to "help" me, but anger and frustration that had building up slowly inside.

Any flicker of hurt didn't absorb on his face at my remark, instead he just seemed more infuriated. "It's your fault it failed!"

"I didn't make you drink," I shot back. "You're the one who picked up the alcohol then decided to drink it. I didn't tell you to do it, stop blaming me."

Adrian's emerald eyes, which were darker in the rooms' dim lighting, hardened. "I don't give a fuck if you didn't tell me. But it was still you who made me do it anyway, Sage. I just… I just needed a sense of clarity, just for one night. I don't want fucking Spirit making me see things that—that I'm not sure are there or not."

"I'm sorry if Spirits making you see things—which it is," I affirmed with a slight blush. "But there's no need for you to blame me, or try and compel a human when you obviously can't, and "helping me" with compulsion, that would never work." I tried not to acknowledge the fact that his drinking was probably me, he wanted clarity because I kept on confusing him. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help the switching sides within me.

"Fine," Adrian exclaimed. "Then I won't help you anymore."

"…Fine," I said, internally reeling at the prospect.

Adrian's steely resolve vanished for the shortest second, surprised at my response. He looked marginally worried, his green eyes softening. "Sage…"

But I turned my eyes away from his, annoyed at how I was feeling over our debacle. By turning my gaze from his did I remember we had an audience. Angeline and Eddie stood, watching Adrian and me, their expressions slightly alarmed.

"What," I said testily. I was unnerved by my brashness.

They looked mildly taken back.

"Sydney…,"Eddie began, "are you okay?"

I heard myself sigh in exasperation. "Of course I am. I'm fine."

Eddie kept his gaze on me, watching me warily, while Angeline simply watched me in consideration.

"I don't understand. How is it Sydney's fault Adrian is drinking? And why are you fighting about it?" She paused as she glanced at Adrian and me in turn. "You're like these people in this movie I saw with Jill. They kept fighting, and honestly I thought they hated each other. But really, they didn't. It was more like the opposite. Jill told me they were fighting because of… sexual tension."

I couldn't help the sound of disbelief that emitted from me. "What?!"

"I'm not saying you have sexual tension with Adrian," Angeline said hastily. "It's just what your fighting reminds me of."

"But what if we do have sexual tension?" Adrian said suddenly. His tone was light, but I could hear the double meaning in his words.

"We don't," I said, not meeting his eyes as I kept my gaze trained onto a spot in front of me.

I expected Adrian to say something in response—a witty comment, a meaningful dose of words—but he remained quiet. I felt my eyes unwillingly turn to him, and I regretted it immediately.

Adrian looked detached where he stood, and was looking at me disbelievingly. His eyes carried so many emotions in them, emerald swimming hastily around. Noticing my gaze, he met mine steadily, though I could still see pain in them. He didn't speak as he watched me, and there was no way to know what he was thinking. I, myself couldn't fathom any words either, his heavy gaze silencing me.

I felt horrible, shrinking back from his gaze. Immediately I regretted what I said, angry that I had lied because Eddie and Angeline were here. Angry I lied because of how I just couldn't be with Adrian because of what I was, because of what I am. I turned, ignoring the looks of utter confusion, and the looks of pain, walking down the dark corridor and pushing through the door.

Immediately I was greeted by masks, by humans dancing around. No care in their world. I pushed pass everyone, my eyes only trained on the door across the room. I didn't dare turn my gaze to where I knew Zoë was seated; I didn't want to acknowledge her presence.

Already I could feel the faintest heated trickle down my face, and I pushed through the crowd faster, finally reaching the door as I darted out.

I could taste winter on my tongue as soon as I step outside, the air I breathed cold and icy. I welcomed it, though. I ignored how my arms became raised in goose bumps, only walking down the steps slowly before collapsing onto the bottom step, the concrete underneath me already reaching me through my dress.

I chucked my head into my hands, suddenly annoyed at how my mask was there obscuring my hands from touching the skin on my face. I yanked it off swiftly, chucking it onto my lap. My fingers were cold as they brushed against my eyes, which were warm and swollen.

I took in a shaky breath, glancing through my fingers to the lot in front of me, the metal gleaming in the faint moonlight, completely still except for the occasional stirring of tree branches from the wind.

I couldn't care less about the temperature or the fact I sat out here completely alone. All I wanted to do was to be alone. I didn't want to deal with having to act like everything was alright, and having to pretend and lie. I hated how I acted; I hated how the lily made me act that way. If it wasn't there, things would be so much different.

I froze as I heard the door open behind me. I didn't turn, already having a faint idea who it was.

"What? You've come here to make me feel worse?"

No answer came, and I glanced over my shoulder, but stilled when I realized it wasn't Adrian.

A woman stood at the top of the stairs. Her dark hair resting against her light face, her eyes hidden from me with a mask I recognized. So this was the person staring at me before, I thought silently. She watched me, I could feel her gaze on me, but what caught me the most was her lips, the color of scarlet, but they were currently pulled into a dark startling smile.

She walked down towards me, her heels resounding in the silence. She only stopped when she was two steps above my own, starring down at me, the dark smile still upon her lips.

"Sydney," she said simply, and I was startled at how she knew me.

Immediately I stood, my hand gripping onto the mask in my hands. "Yes. What do you need?"

Now standing, I was able to make out her appearance more, and was shocked to notice something strangely familiar about it.

She didn't answer my question. "Sydney," she repeated cunningly, "what a nice name."

* * *

**GenevaRose:**

_Sorry for that god damned long update. Exams are the reason for the wait._

* * *

_So I'll like you all to acknowledge my brand new and first ever beta, mkc120 and thank her for correcting my crappy spelling or grammar mistakes._

* * *

_And the ending, who recognises those words?_

* * *

_I'll be updating soon, so you won't have to have another massive wait._

_xxo _


	18. Eyes Open

**Disclaimer: All these incredibly awesome characters and world belong to the lovely Richelle Mead**

* * *

18. Eyes Open

"_Sydney," she repeated cunningly, "what a nice name."_

I froze. The sentence rang through my mind as I backed up, the stairs cold railing pressing into my back. It was that exact sentence that unraveled the truth. It was the way the words were delivered, the way her voice sounded that caused the fear I suddenly felt. I had heard that sentence only once before, once before when an icy cold accompanied it - the icy feeling.

But no. Seeing the face of that previously unknown coldness, I recognized something I knew I should've realized before. This woman's face was recognizable, as I saw someone who looked exactly like her every day teaching my history class - this was Ms. Terwilliger's sister.

That realization was what truly bought out the fear in me. I knew she was a witch, I knew she was powerful. And now she was here standing in front of me with a look that was not one-bit-at -all kind.

Swallowing, I forced myself to stand up straighter, to put on the mask I was used to putting up around vampires. I knew playing coy would be a futile effort since I still remained a considerable length away from her; instead I pulled up a voice I hoped sounded strong. "What do you want?"

"Just to meet you," she replied coolly, outstretching an ashen colored hand toward me, "Diana Terwilliger."

I refused to accept her hand, scowling at her. "What do you _really_ want?"

She drew her hand back, her lip tilting at the corner. "Oh. I don't know, a boyfriend maybe, millions of dollar, some travelling here and there. And you," she added darkly.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm not like you. I'm not powerful or anything. You don't need me."

"But I do, Sydney. You _are_ powerful, and I want that power. Do you know what power feels like? It's amazing. You know you have control, that you always have the upper hand. And the more you get, the more powerful you become. Everyone will have to love you, otherwise… well something incredibly unfortunate will happen to them," she said with a smile. "And that's why I'm here, to get more power."

"I don't have… power," I repeated, trying to further myself away from her.

She tsked. "Don't lie to me, girl. I know you know how to preform spells. I know that you could be very powerful, but you're too afraid to tap into the magic inside of you."

Her words were almost remarkably true, startling me for a moment. "But it isn't you decision to try and take them from me… however you plan to do it."

"Why? Are you going to say it's _your_ decision? I thought you'd be used to others making decisions for you by now, your Alchemists do it all the time."

I didn't like how the Alchemists had suddenly been bought up into her tirade. It reminded me of how what was happening right now was something unfathomable in their eyes.

I didn't respond, and considering the amused smile she gave me she was glad to have hit a nerve. She jumped once again into her little speech of power, of how she needed it. While she talked I quickly tried to think of a way to get away from her. The door was only a few steps up, I could quickly run up them but I feared she would use some spell on me. I had nothing on me at the moment, and I couldn't help feel irritated that my bag - along with some magic charms - was at the table inside.

"So. You're either coming with me willingly or by force, which one?"

Startled by the sudden question, my eyes flashed back to hers. "What?"

"It's rude not to listen," she said, annoyed. "But I have to admit, it's getting late and I don't want to stand out here in the cold conversing with someone who won't listen. So how do you wish to come with me?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "I'm not going with you! Why would I want to?"

Her jaw clenched. "So by force I see."

She advanced on me. Panicked, I did the only thing I could do. I punched her. Like when I had punched Lee, pain flooded into my hands as I winced. But the damage was felt by both sides. Diana gasped, her hand flying to her nose, she glared heavily up at me. I took the small window of opportunity, dashing up the stairs quickly as I could but stopped suddenly, dropping to my knees as a large pressure suddenly invaded my mind.

"Ah!" I gasped, gripping at the sides of my head.

I didn't hear her approach but suddenly Diana's voice was in my ear. "It'll get worse the more you refuse. You'll soon start bleeding for your nose, then your ears until you die. But I don't want you dead I need you, but some injuries wouldn't do you any bad."

"No," I gritted.

"No you don't want to feel the pain, so you'll come with me?"

"No. I won't."

More pressure got added to my mind and it felt like my skull was collapsing in on its self, slowing pressing down onto my brain.

"I. Won't," I whispered, yelping when more pain was added, my fingers digging into my hair.

I could feel her breath near my ear. "Sydney," she said, displeased. "Stop being difficult. Don't you want that magic out of you? It would be easier. You wouldn't be an unnatural human."

Even through the pain, her words struck a chord. I never wanted this magic in me; I had grudgingly learnt spells and incarnations. I had been forced to do something that was unnatural to me. But somehow, a small part in me didn't want to let the magic go. It strangely felt like a part of me even though I usually regarded it with disdain.

"No," I said, gritting my teeth together, "You can't have it. It's not yours."

Suddenly I felt like I had been smacked in the head with a ball full of pain. I screamed, my vision blurring marginally before I shut my eyes tightly, my hands still tangled in my hair but this time I could feel something warm trickling down over my skin near my ears and nose.

"Stop," I gasped.

"No," she replied. "This is what you get for not agreeing with me. But if you want it to stop, just tell me yes."

I scrunched my eyes more, my hands balling into fists. I knew I could say yes and it would end, but I knew if I did, there would be no way to escape her. She would most likely kill me after she took my power. As if to persuade me more, she added more pressure and this time it became blinding, screaming I slumped against the step, still conscious but knowing I would soon pass out.

"Sydney!" Suddenly the pain stopped, blearily I glanced up. Eddie stood at the top of the stairs before kicking into action, running down to me. "What happened?!" I numbly wondered why Eddie wasn't tackling the witch to the ground; she was still there beside me.

"Get her," I whispered.

"Get who, Sydney?"

I felt my eyes widen. She was right here. Answering my sudden confusion, I felt her breath near my ear. "Invisibility," she whispered, and I faintly caught tiredness in her voice. "You had to go and scream, didn't you? But never mind, I'll be back, when you're alone and no one's there to defend you." I felt her move away from me.

I pushed myself up slowly, Eddie helping me as I glanced over my shoulder. Nothing but trees and cars greeted my eyes, but I couldn't help but shudder.

"Sydney." I was bought back to the present as Eddie shook my shoulder lightly. "What happened?"

I flicked my eyes to his, and suddenly I desperately wished I was staring at emerald ones instead of hazel. "I…"

I was saved by answering as steps suddenly came towards us.

"Oh God, Sydney!" Angeline suddenly appeared, crouching down in front of me.

"Angeline," Eddie said. "I told you to stay inside."

Her eyes left mine. "Yeah. But you were taking too long so I came out to check if you were okay."

"I'm fine," he answered, his grip tightening slightly on my shoulder, "but Sydney…"

"I-I…get me Adrian," I whispered, my voice shaking. Angeline only hesitated briefly before dashing back up the stairs.

She quickly returned, Adrian at her heels. I saw him pause momentarily before rushing down to me.

"Sage," he said, taking the spot beside me. All of his previous anger had dispersed and was replaced by worry. "Are you okay?"

I stared at him, my chin trembling as I shook my head. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him, breathing in his cologne. His hand squeezed my waist, as I continued breathing in his scent, faintly picking up the scent of alcohol.

"What happened?" he said quietly.

I shut my eyes tightly, before whispering, "Magic."

I felt him still. "What do you mean?"

"That…icy feeling, it was Ms. Terwilliger's sister all along. I'm so stupid," I said. "I should've known."

He gripped me more tightly. "No, you're not. You didn't see this coming."

"But I'm smart, I should've known."

"No one can ever truly know everything. You can't know something if you don't have facts to base it on. You can't predict things if don't even know it's coming, Sage. No one's perfect and everyone slips up now and again – hell I've slipped up more than I can count, it's almost like my path has been littered by banana skins or something."

I let out a soft laugh. Adrian always managed a way to make me smile, even when I felt scared and tired, and shaken up.

"You're laughing at the fact I've slipped up!" he said with mock hurt.

I was grinning as I pressed myself closer to him, my face near his neck. "Maybe."

"Mean," he whispered, "very mean."

I sighed quietly, a smile still upon my lips as I simply lay my head against him, listening to his pulse and letting his arm around me comfort me and make me feel safe. I couldn't help but think about how if things were different this could be what it would be like with Adrian. It would be simple – easy. But the fact that I was an Alchemist and that I had just been attacked by a witch showed me how life would never simple or easy.

I let my gaze linger into the parking lot, I still couldn't see her or even know if she was still here, but for some reason I felt eyes on me, watching me and awaiting my next move. She was probably plotting on how she'll capture me again. But this time I knew I had to be prepared.

Lifting my head slowly away from Adrian, I suddenly remembered Angeline and Eddie, a blush slowly covering my cheeks. They were looking away from us, deep in conversation, but I couldn't help but feel like I had been caught doing something wrong.

Adrian's arm was still around me when he said, "Do you wanna go back to school?"

I glanced down briefly at my hands before meeting his green gaze. "Yeah."

Adrian gave me one more squeeze before lifting his arm from around me and standing. "Castile, I'm taking Sage back to school."

This bought Eddie out of his conversation, as he looked incredulously at Adrian. "So you can smash the car? You've been drinking all night, it wouldn't be safe."

"Well Sage wants to go back to school, and I'm going with her," Adrian said, sending me a worried glance. "Come on," he said, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled slightly as I took his hand, letting him pull me up. "Thanks." As I stood I couldn't help but scrunch my eyes together as the world seemed to spin marginally around me. "Can I go, now?"

"Sure," Eddie replied, standing up, "I'll drive. Angeline can you get Sydney's bag?"

Angeline dashed up the stairs, before I suddenly gasped. "Zoë. I can't leave her here alone, she needs me."

"Sydney, she'll be fine. Jill was talking to her before. And I'll take her home after, okay?" Eddie said kindly to me.

I bit my lip. "But you know how she… feels about you guys, I can't just leave her."

"She'll be fine," Eddie repeated. "But you, Sydney. We need to get you taken care of first."

I was still going to protest, but Adrian spoke. "You trust Jill, right? She'll look after Zoë for you, promise."

I looked to Adrian and I knew I could believe him. "Okay," I said hesitantly.

I saw Eddie give Adrian a small nod as Angeline came back, passing my bag to me as I fished out the keys, passing them tentatively to Eddie.

Eddie quickly gave Angeline instructions to look after Zoë and Jill, before we left to go to my car. The drive back to Amberwood was quiet. Adrian sat next to me in the backseat, holding my hand and drawing his thumb slowly over my knuckles in comfort. He had offered to heal me, but I could tell he knew I would refuse. Occasionally I would catch Eddie glancing at us in the rear-view mirror but I chose to ignore it, my attention on the world streaking past my window. I would catch my reflection at moments, my ragged hair and the dried blood around my nose and sides of my face streaked and brown. Usually I would feel self-conscious about it, but at the moment I couldn't, I had too much thoughts swirling through my mind.

One was the fact that she had found me. The witch I now knew from personal experience was evil, and wanted me for her own personal gain. I knew she would be back for me, and I knew it would be worse.

Second was that I was slowly forming a plan. I needed to talk to Ms. Terwilliger. I promised myself I wouldn't learn spells while Zoë was here, but the tables had turned and I knew I needed them if I wanted any chance to get away from that witch. I didn't know how long I had until she would attempt to attack me again; she probably felt fatigue at attacking me and she would presumably thinking of a plan.

But in whatever small time I had, I had to learn attack spells. I had to embrace the magic inside of me. And I had to accept that it _was _a part of me.

* * *

**GenevaRose:**

_Guys, sorry for the longest update ever. It's been the xmas holidays for me and I've been widely sidetracked by my life. I'm gonna try and update more frequently, but I can't give you any promises._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to leave a review (:_

_And thank you again to my beta mkc120_


End file.
